Tú y yo
by Viko W
Summary: Este fue el primer fic que hice de Hellsing,no sean muy duros. Es romantico de AxS, y con algo de lemon ;D Pues bien, actualizado, por cada dos comentarios actualizo xDD no es verdad.
1. Una pregunta, una respuesta: Victoria

**Una pregunta… una respuesta: Victoria. **

**E**n la mansión hellsing.

Durante meses no se había presentado trabajo para Hellsing, no se había presentado rastro alguno de FREAKs ni gouls. Integra no comprendía lo que sucedía, supuestamente en Inglaterra, según los de la mesa redonda, el incremente de vampiros artificiales de mayor cantidad se presentaba en dicho lugar, pero… ¿por qué no había ningún avistamiento de ellos? Hacía dos meses que no había habido ningún ataque de vampiro ni nada por el estilo, ¿qué sucedía?

Mientras, en el subterráneo.

-Ah…-suspiró resignándose la pelirroja, al ver nuevamente frente a ella la sangre que tenía que beber todas las noches.-otra vez tú y yo…solos…-se decía al momento de tomar el paquetito de sangre entre sus manos, debatiéndose entre tomarla o no.

Sus ojos carmesí entristecieron repentinamente al abrir la bolsa y acercarla a su boca. Pronto recordó aquellos tiempos antes de convertirse en un ser incapaz de andar bajo la luz del sol… si, cuando aún podía dar largas caminatas mientras veía el amanecer, o tomar el sol en la playa. Cuando todavía vivía felizmente, y desconocía la existencia de vampiros, gouls y FREAKs… cuando aún no lo conocía a él…

Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en su nombre, él era la única cosa que la mantenía más o menos feliz en esa institución, al menos se sentía acompañada.

-¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa, agente?-preguntó una voz que parecía resonar en toda la habitación.

-a-amoo, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Victoria asustada al escuchar su voz, al momento de alejar la bolsa de sangre y colocarla de nuevo en la cubeta llena de hielo.

Pronto comenzó a dibujarse una sombra en la pared y de ella emergió Alucard.

Victoria se puso algo nerviosa al verlo en su cuarto y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento.

-¿necesita alguna cosa, amo?-preguntó la chica denotando cierto nerviosismo en su tono de voz y mirada.

El vampiro sólo sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama de su aprendiz. Se quitó el sombreo y a los pocos segundos los lentes. Victoria se sonrojó notablemente al verlo en su cama y al apreciar las facciones de su rostro.

-es aburrido estar encerrado aquí, no hemos tenido en que entretenernos, ¿no es así, agente?-comentó Alucard moviendo su cabeza para ver a Victoria.

-s-sí…-respondió la otra mirando en otra dirección.

-¿sucede algo agente?-preguntó notando el nerviosismo de la joven.

-no.-respondió mirándolo nuevamente, mientras disimulaba su evidente rubor.-…no sucede nada.

Su maestro rió sutilmente al ver lo linda que se veía su aprendiz con ese débil color rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿te incomoda mi presencia, agente?-preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos, con ese tono medio seductor que lo caracterizaba.

Celas estaba a punto de responder, pero al fijarse en la mirada de su amo, comprendió que él lo decía en otro sentido.

-¿qué le hace pensar eso amo?-respondió con otra pregunta, mostrándose seria y eliminando aquel rubor que se había presentado en su rostro.

-me pareció que te molestaba que estuviese aquí.-respondió Alucard sonriendo como de costumbre.-en especial por que parecías sonro…

Pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y una voz que preguntaba por la chica.

-miss Celas, ¿ya se terminó su cena?-preguntó Walter entrando a la habitación. Al instante notó la presencia de Alucard y algo sorprendido y desconcertado se dirigió a él.

-Lord Alucard… creí que estaba en la oficina de lady Integra.-comentó con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente al verlo en el cuarto de Victoria y más aun en su cama.-pero parece que no.

-jo, no tenía muchas ganas de ir allá, a mi ama siempre la veo.-argumentó el vampiro cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para después abrirlos y mirar a Victoria.-hoy me tome la libertad de pasar un rato con la agente.

Aquel comentario hizo turbar a la joven.

-bien, en ese caso me retiró. Buenas noches Lord Alucard y miss Celas.-dijo despidiéndose de ambos y saliendo. Cerró la puerta y sonrió para sí al recordar la expresión de susto e incomodidad por parte de la chica.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, aprendiz y maestro. Durante un rato hubo un silencio incomodo, pero fue interrumpido por…

-¿lo dijo en serio amo?-preguntó con temor la chica, pero con algo de emoción.

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó Alucard sonriendo, ignorando la pregunta.

-nada…-respondió Victoria mientras su mirada volvía ponerse triste.-no es que quiera correrlo amo, pero… me siento algo cansada.-dijo Victoria viéndolo mientras este jugaba con el control de la cama, haciendo subir y bajar la capucha.

-pues entonces acuéstate.-respondió Alucard sin siquiera moverse de su lugar y dejando de jugar con el control.- ¿qué esperas?-preguntó mirando hacia el techo.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su amo, se sonrojó aún más y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-s-sí… pero no puedo.-dijo con la voz temblorosa, mientras todo su cuerpo se cubría por una película de sudor.-amo… usted esta en mi… cama.-murmuró sumamente apenada.

Pronto el vampiro comenzó a reír al verla en ese estado.

-agente...-mencionó levantándose y colocándose de nueva cuenta sus cosas.-no pensarás que creeré que estás cansada, ¿o sí?

-bueno, yo…-titubeó un poco al pensar en ello.-no estoy acostumbrada a que usted hable y pase tiempo conmigo, y mucho menos en mi habitación.-dijo recobrando su postura.

-entiendo…-reflexionó el vampiro con una gran sonrisa.-veo que aún no la has probado.-dijo mirando el paquete de sangre.- ¿aún no comprendes lo que significa para nosotros beber sangre?

-ah, sí, pero yo…

-¿pero qué?, ¿aún piensas que perderás tu humanidad por beberla?-comentó algo molesto.-creo que aún no has entendido que ya no eres un humano.

Victoria empuño sus manos y bajó la mirada.

-si lo entiendo, pero…

Alucard borró su sonrisa.

-entiende entonces que para seguir existiendo debes beberla.

-eso ya lo sé…-murmuró sin mirarlo.

-¿eres un vampiro o un humano?-preguntó seriamente su maestro.-respóndeme.

-yo… yo soy…-cerró fuertemente los ojos y respondió.-un vampiro.

-demuéstramelo.-dijo fríamente mientras tomaba asiento en la silla.-bébela.-ordenó mirando la sangre que se hallaba aun en la cubeta.

Victoria se sorprendió al ver a su maestro tan molesto por su actitud. Pero no lo culpaba, él sólo quería hacerla aceptar sus instintos de vampiro. Miró con cierto temor la sangre, tardó un poco en decidirse hasta que al final se decidió a tomar la bolsa. Observó el intenso color rojo que poseía el líquido y con algo de dificultad abrió el empaque. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al derramarse un poco del contenido en uno de sus guantes, que al contacto con esta se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Miró a Alucard durante unos segundos y poco después volvió su mirada al paquete. Respiró profundamente y llevó la boquilla de la bolsa a su boca. Sus labios sintieron la fría textura del plástico al principio y poco después sintió aquel sabor único, entre salado y dulce, una consistencia algo viscosa que se deslizaba por su garganta. A los pocos instantes retiró el paquetito de sus labios y con algo de esfuerzo se tragó el líquido restante que se hallaba en su boca.

Alucard sonrió satisfactoriamente. Había disfrutado aquella escena en la que su querida aprendiz se había armado de valor para beber un gran trago de su "vino".

-no fue tan malo.-comentó Alucard sonriendo placentero mientras dejaba ver sus blancos colmillos.-agente.

Victoria tardó en responder.

-…más tarde me tomare el resto.-anunció sin mirarlo y colocando la bolsita nuevamente en la cubeta llena de hielo.

El vampiro notó el enojo de la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su asiento y se le puso enfrente.

-¿acaso estás molesta?-preguntó mirándola de forma burlona.

Victoria lo miró fijamente y pronto agachó la cabeza.

-estaba muy fría.-dijo algo asqueada al sentir una pequeña gota carmesí en su labio inferior.-ah…-pronunció mientras comenzaba a palidecer un poco.

-por eso no hay que dejarla mucho tiempo dentro del balde.-aclaró Alucard caminando hacia una de las paredes.-sabe mucho mejor tibia.

-¿tibia?-preguntó sin comprender la joven ex-policía.- ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

-es verdad…-dijo Alucard deteniéndose.-jamás la has probado directamente de un humano.

Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron de forma exagerada al escucharlo.

-n-no.-respondió molesta Victoria.-y eso no pasará.

-pues entonces no te quejes.-replicó el vampiro con una sutil sonrisa.-hasta mañana por la noche, agente.

-¿se va tan pronto?-preguntó Victoria sin darse cuenta del tono que había empleado.

Aquella pregunta hizo voltear al vampiro.

-¿quieres que me quede?-preguntó sin lograr descifrar completamente el tono de voz de la joven.

Pronto Victoria reaccionó.

-ah, yo, quise decir que, si ya se iba, para que yo, yo me despidiera.-dijo nerviosa.

-sonó algo distinto.-dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-amo, no diga eso.-replicó la agente algo disgustada.

-es divertido hacerte enfadar, agente.-respondió su maestro sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

-pues a mí no me hace mucha gracia.-contestó cruzándose de brazos.-es bastante molesto.

-eso es lo divertido.-dijo antes de convertirse en una especie de sombra y atravesar la pared.

-adiós, amo.-murmuró con una dulce sonrisa Victoria. Al verse sola, sin nadie que la vigilara, rápidamente se quitó las botas y se tiró a la cama.

-¡ah!-suspiró alegremente.-ya me urgía recostarme.-dijo envolviéndose con la sabana.

Por un segundo se le ocurrió cambiarse de ropa, pero… ¿y qué tal que a su amo se le ocurriera volver nuevamente?, ¡qué vergüenza! No, definidamente se quedaba con el uniforme.

esto significa mientras tanto

-ama…-se escuchó en la oficina de Integra.

-Alucard.-nombró Integra mientras encendía su cigarrillo.-no esperaba que vinieras.

Pronto apareció en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Sus ojos rojos y su oscura cabellera eran delineados por la tenue luz de una lámpara.

-¿Qué deseas Alucard?-preguntó Integra sin prestarle mucha atención.

El vampiro sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-¿qué es lo gracioso?

-nada.-respondió acercándose a ella.-es extraño que no haya movimiento.

-sí. Tal parece que está apunto de suceder algo.-contestó Integra preocupada.

-será interesante.-comentó Alucard con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-hmm. Me enteré de que estabas ocupado con Victoria.-mencionó su ama con una sonrisa extraña.-Walter me dijo que estabas en su cuarto.

-"¿ocupado?".-dijo Alucard comprendiendo.-no lo creo.

-comienzo a creer que realmente te gusta morder a jovencitas para convertirlas en tus "amigas".-comentó Integra dejando salir una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ella decidió convertirse en vampiro.-recalcó como muchas otras veces.

-la has entrenado bien. Es una de las mejores. Debo felicitarte por eso pero…-Integra hizo una breve pausa y nuevamente volvió a poner aquel semblante serio.-… me parece que no es feliz aquí.-añadió mirándolo con frialdad.

-¿desde cuando importan los sentimientos de los "sirvientes"?-preguntó el otro con la misma expresión de siempre.

-Victoria es tu aprendiz…-dijo de forma fría.-debería preocuparte.

-¿y de que tengo que preocuparme?, ella es solo una simple sirvienta, es una… muñeca de trapo.-respondió sin darle la más mínima importancia a la Joven.

Integra guardó silencio y puso sus manos frente a su rostro.

-no te lo había preguntado pero…

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó el vampiro algo curioso.

-Alucard… desde que te liberé del calabozo, jamás he visto alguna otra emoción que no sea ansia por matar o enfado.-comentó la dueña de Hellsing pensando en lo próximo que diría.- ¿alguna vez tú…?... ¿has sentido alguna otra sensación?-preguntó desconfiada.

-los humanos y sus sentimientos… son tan confusos.-argumentó el vampiro dirigiendo su vista a uno de los cuadros que adornaban el cuarto.- ¿a que emoción se refiere ama?

Integra sonrió.

-¿te has enamorado?

Pronto, comenzó a reír.

-¿enamorarme?... en todas la épocas que he visto pasar, no ha había algo similar a eso.

-y en todas las épocas jamás habías convertido a nadie en tu aprendiz, ¿no es verdad?-nuevamente se volvió a recargar en el respaldo de su asiento y siguió con su interrogatorio.- ¿por qué a ella?, ¿por qué la convertiste en vampiro?-preguntó seriamente.-no me respondas que ella lo decidió, tú pudiste haberle negado la opción, ¿por qué accediste a convertirla?, ¿por qué?

Alucard se quedó callado.

-¿o es qué ni siquiera tú lo sabes?-preguntó desconfiando de su subordinado.

Él la miró con seriedad. Su ama tenía razón, pudo haberla matado, no era necesario convertirla, más sin embargo él lo había hecho, ¿por qué?, ella jamás se lo habría pedido, ¿Por qué le hizo esa propuesta? "_¿quieres venir conmigo?_"… aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, fue él quien quiso hacerlo… ¿fue él?…sí… _"¿quieres venir conmigo?_", pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

-¿por qué Alucard?, respóndeme.-ordenó Integra seriamente.

Alucard la miró con seriedad para responder.

-porque ella lo decidió…

-espero que comprendas lo destructivo que puede ser para ti involucrarte sentimentalmente con alguien...-dijo la mujer acomodándose las gafas.- ¿lo entiendes?

El vampiro miró asombrado a su ama para luego recuperar su postura.

-¿involucrarme?-preguntó de forma juguetona.-eso es absurdo, nunca pensé que llegarías a hacerme preguntas tan ridículas, ama.

-Me parece perfecto que jamás hayas experimentado sentimientos absurdos, como tú los llamas, por nadie. Sólo espero que sigas así, de lo contrario ya no me servirás…, no vuelvas a hablar con Victoria a solas. A pesar de que seas vampiro, ante todo, eres "hombre".-aquella palabra hizo molestar al sujeto de gabardina roja.- Será tu aprendiz y tú su amo, pero si pasas mucho tiempo a su lado puede que comiences a verla de forma distinta,-hizo una breve pausa y viéndolo de forma poco confiable siguió.- a menos que ya la veas así y no te des cuenta… Alucard.

-qué cosas dice.-respondió molesto. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso su ama?, él jamás se fijaría en Victoria, nunca… nunca… ¿verdad?-buenas noches, ama.-se despidió apretando la quijada.

-piensa en lo que te dije.-murmuró Integra mirándolo con seriedad.

-no… será necesario.-recalcó indignado.

Hellsing, su trabajo siempre será la aniquilación total de los vampiros, erradicarlos por completo… pero hay ciertas cosas, que se salen de las manos de dicha institución… seres, que son algo más que simples… vampiros…

Un castillo… una silueta se logra ver en la inmensa oscuridad de un calabozo…. …Alguien atado con cadenas… han pasado miles de años desde que fue sellado… pero pronto… las ataduras comienzan a debilitarse… y… el prisionero es…. ¡libre!

Comienza a caminar y sale a la superficie…su figura es delineada por la luz de la luna, su oscura cabellera empieza a volverse castaña y su mirada ambarina se torna dorada. Se detiene frente a su palacio en ruinas y justo en ese instante siente un sutil aroma… el perfume de su amada… después de tanto tiempo, y ella ha vuelto a nacer. Sonríe al sentir su presencia, a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de ella. Miró en dirección de donde proviene su dulce perfume y comienza a llamarla por su nombre, suavemente, de forma delicada… y pronto entra en sus sueños…

-…Victoria…

-¿Quién me llama?

-…Victoria…

-¿quién eres?

-ven a mí…

-¿quién eres?

-Victoria… ven…

-¿quién eres?

-ven… sigue mi voz…

-no te veo… ¿quién eres?

-sigue mi voz… estoy cerca…

-¿en dónde?, no te veo…

-sólo sigue… mi… voz…

-¿en dónde?... no te veo…

-justo… aquí.

Todo comienza a ser más claro, la oscuridad comienza a desvanecerse y frente a ella, hay alguien que le sonríe misteriosamente… ¿quién es?

Pronto la oscuridad se disipa y Victoria puede ver con claridad a quien la había llamado con tanta insistencia. Un hombre de cabello castaño, de mirada seductora de color dorada, la miraba completamente sumergido en ella. Tenía que admitirlo, era muy atractivo, y tenía algo que la incitaba a caminar hacia él. Quedó completamente hipnotizada y pronto los brazos de aquel misterioso hombre rodearon su cuerpo. Su boca comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios, la voz de alguien conocido para ella la hizo despertar…su nombre fue pronunciado por alguien más…

-¡¿amo?!-exclamó levantándose de golpe. Al despertar pudo apreciar que se encontraba sola, no había absolutamente nadie en su habitación… estaba sola.-qué extraño sueño.-se dijo la pelirroja tallándose los ojos.-pero, ya es muy tarde.-exclamó asustada al ver el reloj.-tengo que ir a practicar… ¡rayos!

Con algo de dificultad se puso las botas y sin prestarle mucha atención a sus medias, no se dio cuenta de que una de ellas había quedado abajo, mostrando la tersa piel de la chica. Sin darse tiempo si quiera de peinarse salió a toda prisa de la habitación y corriendo por los pasillos de forma acelerada subió las escaleras del subterráneo.

-_ya se me hizo tarde…jamás me había pasado.-_pensaba la joven mientras se peinaba con los dedos.-_ ¿cómo pude dormir tanto tiempo?_-se preguntaba para sus adentros al recordar lo tarde que era.

Se detuvo para respirar profundamente al estar frente a la puerta que daba a la sala de práctica. Se acomodó un poco el uniforme y sin aun percatarse de su media, entró.

-muy bien, Victoria… llegas tarde, y todos te miran…-murmuró para sí viendo discretamente como todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

Se dirigió al armario en donde guardaban las armas y tomó como de costumbre el mismo rifle para practicar tiro.

Trataba de no prestar mucha atención a algunos comentarios que hacían entre si los integrantes de su escuadrón, pero no podía evitarlo, no comprendía muy bien a lo que se referían.

-¿ya la viste?

-cielos…

-…jo, ¿será que tiene calor?

-…oh, por dios…

-mírala nada más…

Los murmullos de los soldados comenzaron a incomodar a Victoria. ¿Qué les causaba tanto asombro?, ¿qué tenía de malo ella? no soportó más y decidida a preguntar qué sucedía, su respuesta llegó. Uno de los tipos presentes la miró con morbo y de forma seductora bajó su mirada hasta las piernas de la joven. Pronto, Victoria se miró y pudo contemplar lo que había causado tanto alboroto, no lo pudo evitar y al instante se sonrojó al pensar en las cosas que pudieron haber dicho de ella. Rápidamente se inclinó y de un solo movimiento se acomodó la prenda. Levantó la mirada y miró fríamente a todos los presentes, le causaba coraje pensar que todos ellos después de haber visto lo que le pasaba, no le hubiesen dicho nada.

-¿qué es lo que están viendo?-preguntó molesta la pelirroja mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y tomaba el rifle para comenzar a practicar.

significa tiempo después (hrs o minutos)

-Victoria.-la voz de uno de los jóvenes llamaba a la chica.

Esta se volteó hacia él después de haber practicado arduamente como el resto y devolvió su arma nuevamente al armario.

-¿qué?-preguntó de mala gana, aún molesta por lo sucedido.

El joven se detuvo al escucharla de esa manera, pero luego sonrió comprendiendo su enfado.

-perdón Victoria. No te enojes, recuerda que así es la… naturaleza.-dijo en tono juguetón.-los hombres, son hombres.

Aquella frase la hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

-así parece…

-¿qué piensas hacer hoy?-preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¿por qué?-preguntó inocentemente, olvidando el incidente.

El otro adquiriendo una pose conquistadora le dijo.

-supongo, que no tienes nada que hacer, ¿no es así?

-pues…-hizo una breve pausa y pensó en si tenía algún compromiso con hellsing o con su maestro.-de hecho, no.-terminó respondiendo.

-bien.-articuló el joven.-no quiero ser atrevido, pero… bueno Victoria…

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó ya sospechando lo que planeaba.

-ambos llevamos mucho de conocernos, y yo pensé que, tú sabes…-se detuvo por un instante para tomar aire y continuó.- ¿qué te parece si salimos esta noche?

La propuesta no le hizo mucha gracia a la joven, se sintió un poco desconfiada con respecto al tipo, no sabía que contestarle. El otro, al notar su incertidumbre se adelantó a decir.

-como amigos, claro. No vayas a creer otra cosa.-"aclaró" con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al ver de esa forma la invitación, la chica de ojos carmesí aceptó.

-de acuerdo.-asintió con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿te parece dentro de media hora?, digo, para que te de tiempo de cambiarte.-dijo algo acalorado al ver que había conseguido una cita con la joven agente.

-bien.-dijo dándose la media vuelta, disponiéndose salir del lugar.

-te espero al pie de la escalera.-añadió viéndola de forma coqueta.

Una vez vestida de civil, se dio algunos retoques, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios y algo de loción en el cuerpo. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa, no sabía si debía ir vestida de esa forma o cambiarse. Traía puesta una falda tipo escocesa, un par de botas negras con tacón de aguja y una blusa de tirantes negra, con unos toques de brillantina, se veía completamente preciosa, al igual que atractiva, sobra decir que el delineado de sus ajos, hacía juego con todo lo demás.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Walter, el cual no dudó ni por un segundo en preguntar a donde iba.

-¿piensa salir, miss Celas?

La pelirroja respondió con un leve rubor.

-sí… me invitó a salir un compañero de trabajo.-dijo algo nerviosa.

El mayordomo sonrió placentero.

-veo que por fin se dan cuenta de lo hermosa que es usted, miss Celas.

-claro que no.-intervino apenada.-sólo me invito como amiga, nada más.

-¿y quién es el afortunado?-preguntó ansioso.

-es Rick.-contestó mientras pensaba en lo apuesto que era.

-¿sucede algo, Lord Alucard?-preguntó Walter caminando hacia el vampiro que se encontraba sentado en la pequeña sala de estar del subterráneo.

-nada, Walter.-respondió recordando de mala gana la charla de la noche anterior con Integra.

El mayordomo sonrió suponiendo.

-¿qué le dijo Lady Integra?-preguntó tomando un trapo para limpiar la mesa.-he de suponer que está molesto por algo que mi Sra. haya dicho, ¿no es verdad?

Alucard lo miró sonriente, y pronto subió los pies a la mesa recién limpiada.

-eso es asunto mío.

-comprendo.-asintió resignado al ver como las botas del vampiro dejaban una que otra huella de polvo.-es una noche muy linda, ¿no cree?

-sí…

-¿no piensa salir a tomar aire fresco?-preguntó Walter acomodándose los guantes.

-¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer, Walter?-preguntó a manera de insulto.

El otro sólo sonrió, y notando el disgusto del vampiro, siguió.

-oh, no se moleste. Pensé que al igual que miss Celas usted también saldría a disfrutar la noche.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿la agente?, ¿salir?... no lo creo… al menos no esta noche.-replicó sonriendo de forma burlona.

-oh.-exclamó fingiendo sorpresa.- ¿acaso no lo sabe?

-¿saber qué?-preguntó con el mismo tono de siempre.

-la Srta. Victoria tiene una cita.-respondió esperando la reacción del subordinado de Hellsing.-con uno de los soldados. Realmente hacen bonita pareja.

Decir que una cubeta de agua fría le cayó encima al vampiro fue poco.

-¿una… cita?-preguntó con una sonrisa menos brillante, la cual reflejaba desprecio y disgusto, por la persona que acompañaba a su aprendiz.

-sí. Me alegro por ella, ya era hora de que alguien se tomara un poco de tiempo en la institución para apreciar la evidente belleza de miss Celas.-comentó en tono paternal.

-¿con un… soldado?-se dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto, aún en shock por la noticia. ¿Pero cómo?, ¡¿un soldado?! ¡Un soldado no era para ella!, Victoria era demasiado hermosa como para un simple humano, ella debía estar con alguien de su clase, alguien como, como…

-¿acaso no está feliz por miss Celas?-preguntó sonriente, percatándose del evidente disgusto del vampiro.

-¿feliz?, ella es un vampiro… tiene clase, y él sólo un simple humano.-dijo de forma "extraña", mientras sus manos se convertían en puños, llenos de ansias por golpear al tipo que estaba con Victoria.

-¿y con quien pretenda que salga?, ¿con un vampiro?-preguntó a Alucard, el otro asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo.-en lo que a mi respecta, usted es el único vampiro que ella conoce, y dudo mucho que quiera ser algo más que su maestro, ¿o no?-dijo acomodándose su monóculo.

Alucard se levantó de golpe y salió furioso de la habitación. No podía evitarlo, era muy extraño para él. Nunca antes se había sentido así, ¿qué era esa extraña sensación?...

-¿A dónde va Lord Alucard?-preguntó sorprendido al ver la reacción de este.

-a tomar aire… y tal vez la sangre de algún… **soldado idiota**.-murmuró de último sumamente molesto. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para invitar a salir a "su" aprendiz?, ¿eh?, ¿quién?

Pronto Walter se quedó solo. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver el "extraño comportamiento" del esclavo de hellsing.

-no puedo creer que aún no lo admita…-comentó para sí decepcionado, suspirando levemente mientras dejaba escapar una sutil sonrisa.-deberé esforzarme más para lograrlo, ya falta poco.

Mientras tanto.

-¿y a dónde te gustaría ir?-preguntó nervioso el joven mientras intentaba abrazar a la pelirroja de ojos carmesí.

-no lo sé…-respondió desganada la chica sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del soldado.-en mi condición, no creo que sea buena idea ir a cenar.-añadió desanimada.

Las calles de Londres estaban solitarias, había uno que otro restaurante abierto, y unos cuantos salones que podían a preciarse a lo lejos.

La joven sargento se detuvo para mirar a los alrededores en busca de alguna fuente de entretenimiento, colocó sus manos en su cintura y sin darse cuenta adquirió una pose sexy.

-ahh, no se me ocurre a donde ir… creo que comienzo a volverme aburrida…-comentó cruzándose de brazos, debido a una corriente de aire frío que comenzaba a apoderarse de las calles. Evidentemente parecía que iba a llover.-…creo que se arruina la noche.-dijo con un tono algo tembloroso.

-toma.-sugirió Rick quitándose su chamarra de forma caballerosa. Aquello era claramente galantería, con el fin de conseguir conquistar a la agente.

Victoria se sonrojó un poco, nadie nunca antes había sido tan atento con ella.

-gracias…-dijo casi en un murmullo, mientras el sujeto le colocaba delicadamente la aprenda.-no era necesario.

-por su puesto que sí.-respondió acercándose cada vez más a ella. Cuando sus bocas estuvieron a punto de tocarse sucedió algo.

-_agente_.-resonó en su mente.-_ ¿qué estás haciendo?_

-¿amo?-murmuró débilmente alejándose del tipo.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó sin entender la reacción de la pelirroja.

-no, no pasa nada.-respondió nerviosa.- ¿qué te parece si entramos ahí?-sugirió señalando un antro.

-me parece bien.-contestó el soldado tomándola del brazo de forma seductora.-eres muy divertida, Victoria.

-_agente, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?_-la voz de Alucard volvió a sonar dentro de su cabeza.-_respóndeme._-ordenó molesto.

-es solo que…-murmuró la joven ex-policía cuidando que su acompañante no la escuchara.-yo…

-_¿piensas involucrarte con él?_-le dijo el vampiro en un tono desagradable.

-¡n-no!... ¡c-claro que no!-titubeó un poco al escuchar la pregunta de su maestro.

-¿de que estás hablando?-preguntó desconcertado al ver el comportamiento de la chica.- ¿qué te pasa?

-_¿y entonces?, ¿por qué estuviste a punto de…besarlo?_

-no pasa nada, es sólo que recordé algo que me tiene un poco disgustada, perdón por asustarte.-dijo convenciendo a Rick.-eso… fue sólo un descuido…-murmuró apenada volviendo a la conversación con su amo.

-bien, entremos.-anunció el joven tomando a la agente de la mano para entrar al antro.

En los jardines de la mansión de Hellsing, a la sombra de un árbol…

-¿un descuido?-preguntó empuñando las manos y apretando los dientes lleno de furia.- ¿a eso le llamas un descuido?, ¿y qué será un error?

-_¡amo!, no sucederá nada de lo que piensa… él sólo es un amigo..._-replicó nerviosa.

-¿acaso no lo entiendes agente?-dijo quitándose las gafas de manera brusca.-has dejado de ser humano…

-_…eso ya lo sé…_-respondió tristemente.

-¿y entonces que haces con uno de ellos?... yo sirvo a mi ama, por razones que no comprenderías, pero eso no significa que me simpaticen los humanos.-añadió fríamente.

-_lo siento…_-se disculpó con aquel tono triste pero dulce, que solía caracterizarla, y la hacía ver tan linda.

El vampiro tomó aire y continuó.

-eso espero, agente.-dijo de último para cortar la comunicación entre ellos dos.

En el antro…

-¿Qué sucede, victoria?-preguntó preocupado.- ¿no te sientes bien?

Celas sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

-discúlpame por arruinar la salida...-dijo muy apenada, mientras recordaba las palabras de su amo.-por alguna razón siento que lo mejor será que regresemos, perdón.

-no hay problema.-respondió sonriendo dulcemente.-me conformó con haber pasado un rato a tu lado, no pido más.-dijo mirándola galantemente.

-esto…-articuló sumamente ruborizada.

-bien, aquí estamos.-dijo dejando a Victoria a la entrada de la mansión.-supongo que nos veremos mañana por la tarde, para practicar.-añadió mirándola fijamente.

-sí.-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, y justo después de eso Rick se despidió de una forma muy romántica. Tomó la mano de la joven e inclinándose hacía ella le beso la mano, como si fuese su dama y él su caballero.

-¡es un imbécil!-gritó furioso Alucard destruyendo de un solo puñetazo la mesa de estar que solía utilizar, mientras estaba en el subterráneo.

Justo en ese instante Walter entró, lo miró asombrado y algo extrañado.

-¿le sucede algo Lord Alucard?-preguntó asustado al verlo en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿cómo…?-se preguntaba lleno de furia.-_ ¿cómo se atreve?_

No resistía más, tenía que arreglárselas con ese tipo, nadie le ponía una mano encima a Victoria sin su autorización, el era su amo.

Pronto Walter comprendió lo que sucedía.

-¿es miss Celas acaso?-preguntó sonriente. Al escuchar aquella frase, Alucard reaccionó.

-por su puesto que no, sólo practicaba.-dijo recuperando su postura.- ¿no me digas que piensas lo mismo que mi ama?-preguntó sonriente pero ligeramente molesto.

Walter asintió con una sutil sonrisa.

-debo admitir que sí, pero yo no lo dudo.-respondió cambiando su semblante por uno serio.

-no digas tonterías.-contestó Alucard viéndolo con desprecio.

-no lo son, y usted lo sabe.-replicó el mayordomo manteniendo su distancia.-tal vez con el tiempo lo admita.

-¡deja de decir estupideces!-exclamó enfadado el vampiro al escucharlo.-en años jamás me había sucedido, ¿y tú crees que ahora será diferente?-complementó sonriendo de forma burlona.-Victoria es una simple sirvienta.

Walter lo vio fríamente.

-patético…

-¿eh?-pronunció sin comprender.

- su comportamiento lo es. Decir que miss Celas es eso es patético, ella es sumamente preciosa y adorable. Realmente me decepciona su comportamiento tan inmaduro lord Alucard, después de tanto tiempo que lleva con vida y aún no comprende.-dijo indignado el mayordomo, dando la media vuelta para dejarlo solo.

-_¿inmaduro?_-se preguntó para sí el vampiro, caminando por los pasillos de subterráneo. Al darse cuenta terminó frente a la puerta de su aprendiz.- _¿qué sucede conmigo?_-se preguntó sin comprender lo que le pasaba en esos momentos al recordar la imagen de su joven sirvienta.-Victoria…-murmuró sin comprender.


	2. Una trágica noche

**Una trágica noche**

-_¿inmaduro?_-se preguntó para sí el vampiro, caminando por los pasillos del subterráneo. Al darse cuenta terminó frente a la puerta de su aprendiz.- _¿qué sucede conmigo?_-se preguntó sin comprender lo que le pasaba en esos momentos al recordar la imagen de su joven sirvienta.-Victoria…-murmuró sin comprender.

¿Qué era?, ¿qué sucedía en su interior?... ¿por qué?, esas ultimas noches se había sentido tan extraño, se comportaba de forma distinta cada vez que su aprendiz era pretendida por algún sujeto… ¡quedaba claro que no estaba interesado en ella!, ¡claro que no!, ¡él era su amo!... pero aquella sensación en su interior… simplemente sintió que ardía por dentro cuando ese tipo besó la mano de Victoria, sintió tantas ganas de estar frente a él y...

-¡tonterías!-exclamó Alucard al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.-es una tontería.-se dijo alejándose de la puerta.-_no me importa en lo más mínimo la oficial._-pensó tratando de sonreír y olvidar aquellas dos situaciones de ella con ese tal Rick.-qué estupidez…

Comenzó a caminar de nueva cuenta, pero algo en su interior lo hizo dar vuelta. No podía evitarlo, sus pies lo traicionaban, y sin "querer" entró a la habitación de Victoria atravesando la pared. No faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, así que ella ya estaba dormida. Entró, más que nada, para probar así mismo que Walter e Integra estaban equivocados, él sabía que no sentía nada por la chica, pero aún así debía ponerse a prueba, sólo, según él, por simple diversión. Así pues, entró y frente a él, estaba la joven de cabello rubio-rojizo, para su sorpresa no había utilizado la cubierta de la cama, así que podía verla, aunque la agente estaba de espaldas.

Se acercó un poco, y cuando creyó que había triunfado sobre ellos, algo inevitable sucedió. Victoria se dio vuelta y quedó frente a él, dejando ver desde su cuello hasta la cintura. La bata que utilizaba era de una tela algo delgada que se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo y sugería mucho, pero no era sólo eso lo que fascinaba, las facciones de su rostro parecían las de un ángel mientras dormía, su cabello caía sobre su espalda descubierta, debido a que la prenda era de tirantes. Aquella imagen era más de lo que cualquier soldado de Hellsing podría haber pedido. Alucard se quedó inmóvil durante algunos minutos, ¿qué sucedía con él?, ¿por qué no se movía?, pronto comenzó a sentirse acalorado y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.-qué demonios…-murmuró tratando de controlarse. Su respiración comenzaba a ser ligeramente dificultosa y de un momento a otro sin poder evitarlo se inclinó hacia ella, contempló su rostro: se veía tan dulce y serena, dormía placenteramente sin ninguna preocupación que pudiese perturbar su sueño. Hacía mucho, que no admiraba la belleza de una mujer. Pronto, sin poder controlar aquella sensación que se había apoderado de él comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo, no podía contenerse, no sabía que sucedía, sólo sentía que debía hacerlo, tenía que probar… su boca estaba a escasos centímetro de la suya y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse, ella comenzó a despertar.

-¿mmm?-pronunció la pelirroja despertando. Abrió los ojos y su mirada carmesí recorrió toda la habitación, estaba sola, no había nadie.- ¿qué extraño?-se dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, podría haber jurado que había sentido el aroma de su amo cerca de ella, debió haber sido un sueño, eso no pudo haber sucedido.

Apareció nuevamente en la pequeña sala de estar del subterráneo, respirando aceleradamente, sorprendido y a la misma vez confundido ante lo que había sucedido hacía unos instantes. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando a que estuviese soñando, pero al abrirlos nuevamente vio asustado la realidad.

-no… puede ser.-se dijo cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.-_ ¿qué está sucediéndome?_-se preguntó confundido al sentir aquellas emociones, nuevas para él.

Trató… buscó dentro de su cabeza una respuesta para esa acción hasta que amaneció, pero la única respuesta que llegaba a su mente era la misma, aunque simplemente era inaceptable. Inaceptable, porque no podía ser cierto… en cientos de años jamás le había sucedido algo similar, ¿por qué ahora?... ¿por qué la tuvo que conocer?, ¿por qué ella?, ¿qué es lo que tiene de especial?, ¿qué?... ella era sólo su aprendiz, no podía ser algo más.

Sacudió su cabeza, las preguntas comenzaban a marearlo, estaba cansado de tanto pensar… de tanto negarse a ver la verdad.

Miró un reloj que se hallaba en la pared, y pudo ver con claridad que ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Suspiró débilmente tratando de no demostrar lo que le sucedía, volvió a poner esa sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que se veía muy falsa. Miró hacia la puerta y pronto la perilla de ésta comenzó a moverse, al abrirse entró nada menos que el mayordomo de Hellsing. Había sido un alivio para él, por un momento creyó que podría haber sido… ella.

-¿Lord Alucard?-pronunció asombrado al verle despierto.- ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-pensaba…-respondió con el tono que acostumbraba, para después desvanecerse.

-¿pensar?-se dijo tratando de darse una idea.- ¿acaso él…?

Las cortinas de la habitación, dejaban entrar escasamente algo de luz. La cama estaba vacía y desde el ropero se lograba escuchar una voz que decía.

-me pregunto si habrá comprendido.-dijo Integra mientras se acomodaba los guantes antes de salir del cuarto con la vestimenta que solía utilizar desde siempre.

Salió de su habitación sin prisa alguna, había tenido programada ese día una junta de la mesa redonda, pero fue cancelada el día anterior, así que se dedicaría a seguir investigando la "supuesta" desaparición de los vampiros.

-Lady Integra, buenos días.-le saludó formalmente Walter al verla.- ¿qué desea desayunar?

-lo de siempre.-respondió fríamente.

-sí.-asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Walter.-le llamó la mujer antes de que estuviese más lejos.- ¿has hablado con Alucard?

-no.-respondió seriamente.

Integra lo volteó a ver.

-¿y con Victoria?-le preguntó mirándolo de forma cortante pero con un tono que no lelatab interés alguno.

Walter comprendió.

-sí… salió anoche, tuvo una cita con…-pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por su señora.

-¿con quién?-preguntó de forma desesperada pero molesta, esperando el nombre de la persona que la había acompañado… esperaba ese nombre que solía quitarle el sueño.

El mayordomo sonrió.

-con un soldado de la institución.

-¿un soldado?-dijo un poco más tranquila.-…supongo que tendrá sus razones.-añadió despectivamente para después alejarse de forma arrogante.

Walter la miró alejarse y dibujo una sonrisa de lástima.

-…siempre será una niña para él, ¿Cuándo comprenderá eso?-dijo encaminándose de nueva cuenta a la cocina.-_en cambio, a ella la ve como mujer… a pesar de que lo niegue._- y sonrió al pensar en ello.

No podía dejar de mirar hacia el techo, el sueño se había escapado y lo había dejado solo.

Era momento de aceptarlo… de lo contrario estallaría al tratar de esconder algo tan complejo como eso.

¿Qué sucedería ahora que se sentía de ese modo?... ¿cómo la miraría?... ¿cómo le hablaría sin sentir un desenfrenado impulso por tocarla?... ¿cómo había sucedido todo?... todo daba inicio en aquella noche… en la que por alguna extraña razón calificó a esa noche como: maravillosa, para después toparse con una hermosa humana de ojos azules como el zafiro, de piel blanca y cabello entre rubio y rojo como la pasión. Fue entonces cuando logró sentir una débil sensación al tenerla frente a él. En ese entonces no le prestó importancia, pero aún así no la pudo borrar de su mente: la imagen de aquella chica de uniforme iba y venía en su cabeza… Y después, encontrarla en los brazos de esa basura de vampiro que pretendía convertirla en su amante, eso no podía permitirlo. Su objetivo era eliminarlo sin importar nada más, pero al verla a ella como su rehén le hizo sentirse extraño, le impedía disparar, por alguna misteriosa razón no podía hacerlo, no estando en peligro ella…y sólo una solución llegó a su mente en ese instante, convertirla en un no-muerto… para de esa forma salvarla… después de haberle dado "el beso negro", la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó para así poder pedir que formara parte de Hellsing, de esa forma, ella… estaría a su lado… desde entonces, poco a poco fue sintiendo que tenía a alguien a quien proteger sin ser obligado a hacerlo. Al principio, es verdad, no le tomó mucha importancia a esa sensación, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aquel sentimiento se hacía más fuerte.

-agente.-pronunció sonriendo nuevamente, aún dudando de lo que sentía.-Victoria…_ ¿habrá sido sólo una coincidencia que te encontrará o acaso…?_

Por fin, la llama que aparece en el horizonte incendiando el cielo comienza a despertar a Inglaterra, y anunciaba el comienzo del día hasta que se dejara caer para apagarse.

Aquel amanecer era uno de los más hermosos en Londres ya que pocas veces amanecía soleado. El movimiento en las calles era el mismo, la gente iba y venía de un lugar a otro, completamente agobiados por la vida citadina, en donde la mayoría de las personas vive ahogándose en el pasar del tiempo, siempre al pendiente del reloj. Pero de entre todas la personas, había una en especial que resaltaba… un sujeto que vestía completamente de negro, con una gabardina que le llegaba no más abajo de la rodilla, caminaba serenamente, sin preocupaciones ni nada que pudiera estresarlo. Con la mirada fija al frente, se movía guiado por ese dulce perfume que caracterizaba a su amada.

-no falta mucho…-se dijo viendo en dirección a la mansión Hellsing. Pero antes de ir, haría unas cuantas paradas para poder… alimentarse.

-disculpe.-le llamó una pequeña niña.-buscó a mi mamá, ¿sabe en donde está?-preguntó casi al borde del llanto.

El desconocido le sonrió y tomándola de la mano le dijo.

-sígueme, te llevaré con ella.-mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un callejón poco transitado.

-¡no!-gritó Victoria despertando.-no lo… sigas…-murmuró al ver que todo había sido un mal "sueño".-ah… de nuevo soñé con ese hombre.-se dijo mirando el reloj de su pared.-después de todo es sólo un sueño… no debo prestarle importancia.-y después volvió a recostarse sin darle importancia a lo anterior, que más bien era una visión.

Al caer la tarde…

-miss Celas.-dijo Walter llamando a la puerta con un paquete grande, pero que no pesaba lo que aparentaba.- ¿está despierta?

-un momento Walter.-pidió del otro lado de la puerta.-enseguida abro.-se escuchaba claramente como la agente acomodaba su cama y casi al mismo tiempo se colocaba las botas.- ¡listo!-exclamó haciendo pasar a Walter.

-miss Celas…-dijo sonriendo tiernamente al ver que todo estaba en su lugar.- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirle que ese es mi trabajo?... usted no tiene que hacer nada.

Victoria sonrió.

-eso ya lo sé, pero así soy yo Walter.-respondió sentándose en la silla.-por cierto… aún es muy temprano, las practicas no han comenzado.-comentó extrañada.

-oh.-exclamó el mayordomo apunto de dar una explicación a su llegada.-vine a traerle esto.-dijo entregándole la caja.

-¿para mí?-dijo algo sorprendido tomándolo entre sus manos.- ¿qué es?

El hombre simplemente le sonrió.

Sin perder más tiempo colocó la caja sobre la mesa y la abrió.

-¡es bellísimo!-exclamó al ver el contenido.-Walter… ¿estás… seguro d-de que es para m-mí?-preguntó desconfiada.- ¿no te habrás equivocado?-dijo aún sin creerlo.

-por su puesto que es para usted.-aseguró el mayordomo sacando la prenda por completo, para mostrárselo. Un hermoso vestido de noche, exquisito para deleitar la vista.-una pieza tan hermosa como está debe poseerla alguien de igual o más belleza.-dijo para después dársela a Victoria.

La chica sonrió llena de alegría… pero pronto la alegría se convirtió en curiosidad.

-pero… ¿quién me lo manda?-preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-ah…-Walter trató de recordar.-oh, sí, aquí tiene.-dijo entregándole una pequeña nota.-descuide, no la leí.

-oh…-pronunció sorprendida.-veamos…-leyó la pequeña nota y para sorpresa suya sólo decía:

From: Gabriel V.

To: Celas Victoria

Extrañada por recibir un vestido tan fino y caro de alguien que ni conocía preguntó al mayordomo.

-Walter, ¿quién te dio el vestido?-preguntó extrañada.

-pues… vino a entregarlo un sujeto muy agradable. ¿Por qué?-preguntó desconfiado.

-porque yo no…-apunto estaba de decir que desconocía a dicha persona, cuando de pronto una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella y misteriosamente respondió.- ¡Ah, sí!, ya recuerdo.-dijo algo desconcertada, sin comprender que la había hecho decir eso.

-en lo que a mi concierne, este regalo llegó en un momento muy oportuno.-comentó Walter sonriendo.

-¿hum?-pronunció mirándolo aún con el vestido en las manos.- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿no lo sabe?, esta noche es el aniversario de Hellsing, habrá una fiesta de gala en la mansión. Y con este vestido usted podrá asistir.

-¿en serio?-preguntó emocionada, pero luego temiendo.- ¿y Lady Integra?

-no se preocupe, no dirá nada mientras se vea radiante y nadie sospeche que es un vampiro, no le costará absolutamente nada mezclarse miss Celas.-dijo tranquilizándola y dándole ánimos para presentarse al festejo.- ¿subirá?-preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

-no lo sé…-respondió algo tímida.- ¿y si mi maestro no está de acuerdo?-preguntó algo asustada.

-claro que lo estará.-dijo mintiendo un poco.-él también estará, para cualquier emergencia.

-suponga entonces que… iré.-dijo muy contenta al sentirse apta para asistir a una fiesta de gala.- ¿a que hora debo presentarme?-preguntó sin siquiera mirar al sujeto que la acompañaba, mientras se ocupaba en dar vueltas, como simulando un vals, abrazando el vestido fuertemente e imaginándose con la prenda ya puesta en su cuerpo.

-muchos de los invitados no podrán quitarle la vista de encima.-murmuró sonriendo de forma maliciosa.-_está será una excelente ocasión para poner a prueba los celos de Lord Alucard._-pensó riendo sutilmente.

-¿qué pasa Walter?-preguntó deteniéndose.

-oh, no es nada, sólo recordé que su amo me pidió hacerle una nueva arma después de haberse estropeado la cassull modificada.-Walter hizo una pausa y tosió para dar una ultima indicación.-procure que cuando alguien le invite a tomar algo, no vaya a pedir sangre.

La pelirroja rió levemente a causa de la broma.

-de acuerdo.-dijo haciendo un guiño.

-nos vemos más tarde miss Celas, comience a arreglarse.-dijo despidiéndose y caminando a la salida.

-espera.-pidió la joven ex-policía.-pero tengo que ir a practicar.

-fue suspendida por este acontecimiento.-y después se retiró.

Victoria borró su sonrisa y dirigió su vista de nueva cuenta al vestido.

-_qué extraño… ¿quién será Gabriel V.?... ¿y por qué me envía esto justamente hoy, para el aniversario de Hellsing?_-miró la nota que había venido anexa al regalo y tomándola con su mano la colocó frente a la luz del foco… y pronto, descubrió el mensaje oculto, que sólo podía leerse si era expuesto fijamente a la luz.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

_Desde hace tiempo has estado presente en mi mente, y sentí que te conocía desde hace mucho. Por esa razón te envió este humilde presente, para poder verte esta noche. No importa si no me reconoces, aunque estoy seguro de que notaras mi presencia antes de que yo pueda encontrarte… hasta entonces, espero que disfrutes la velada._

_Gabriel V._

Aquello hizo sentir sumamente emocionada a la joven. Un admirador secreto, pensaba la chica abrazando la nota. Suspiró llena de sentimiento al saber que habría un hombre misterioso esperándola entre los invitados, qué romántico… parecía de ensueño.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró colocar la nueva mesa de madera en la pequeña sala de estar del subterráneo. Sacó un pequeño trapo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar la superficie de caoba de ésta.

-¿una nueva mesa?-la voz de Alucard se abrió paso en el lugar.

Walter asintió con la cabeza.

-tuvimos que comprar una nueva después de que usted destruyó la anterior en uno de sus arranques de "sobreprotección" por miss Celas.-respondió aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Pronto, apareció el vampiro frente a él, mirándolo sumamente molesto, pero después, mostrando esa maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro al momento de tomar la silla que había quedado intacta y sentarse en ella, para luego subir los pies en la mesa recién limpiada.

-buen trabajo Walter.-dijo mirando como la mesa perdía su brillo.-estaba muy limpia.

Walter lo vio rencoroso.

-usted lo ha dicho, "estaba limpia".-dijo apretando el trapo.-_tendré que limpiarla de nuevo._

-hoy es el aniversario de la institución. Qué aburrido.-comentó el vampiro cruzándose de brazos y ocultando su rostro con la sombra de su sombrero.

-así es. ¿Piensa ir?-preguntó recordando a Victoria.

-no. Los humanos en grandes cantidades y reunidos en un solo lugar me aburren más de lo normal.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-qué lástima, esperaba que fuera.

El tono de voz de Walter le pareció que le ocultaba algo.

-¿qué es lo que sabes, Walter?-preguntó dejando ver sus colmillos.

-nada.-dijo en un tono muy singular.

-sabes que cuando lo dices de esa forma, significa todo lo contrario.-comentó Alucard mirándolo con seriedad. Pudo haber leído sus pensamientos, pero decidió pasar por alto. No estaba del todo interesado.

Walter lo miró con picardía sin decirle nada.

-de todas formas tengo que asistir.-respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima.-ahí tienes la respuesta que querías escuchar.

-¿Lady Integra se lo ordenó?

Alucard asintió con una especie de gruñido.

Las luces y los adornos hacían hermoso juego con los manteles de las mesas, todo era perfecto. Se sentía un clima cálido, ideal para ese tipo de eventos. La música era en vivo, violines, piano, clarinetes… todo era como tenía que ser. Los invitados brindaban por la institución que había hecho tan buen trabajo todos esos años y por la familia Hellsing.

Pronto, todas las miradas masculinas se posaron sobre la delicada figura de una joven mujer de cabello rojo-rubio. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, era realmente bellísima, un deleite para los ojos. Sus curvas eran bien marcadas por el vestido que traía, sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes elegantes y su cuello era adornado por un collar en forma de rosa que cubría la marca de su eterna atadura a su amo.

-se ve preciosa, miss Celas.-dijo Walter acercándose a ella.- ¿desea champagne?

-gracias.-respondió tomando con delicadeza una copa.

-parece que es el centro de atención, miss Celas.-comentó Walter mirando discretamente a los invitados.- ¿qué se siente opacar el aniversario de la Institución?-preguntó bromeando.

Victoria se sonrojó.

-es muy extraño…-murmuró mirando a uno de los invitados que no le quitaba la vista de encima como muchos otros.-…incomodo…-dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una zona poco alumbrada, en donde por lo general se ponían los bocadillos.

-no sea tímida.-sugirió el mayordomo sosteniendo la bandeja de champagne mientras uno de los tantos invitados se acercaba a Walter para estar cerca de Victoria, con la excusa de tomar una copa.

-no eres tú quien trae un vestido entallado.-replicó la agente un poco molesta, con un leve rubor. Sin percatarse, de que un hombre muy apuesto se acercaba a ella.

-linda fiesta, ¿no lo cree?-preguntó haciéndose notar. Al escucharlo, Victoria se volteó hacia él. Lo miró completamente perpleja al ver cuan guapo era, su divina cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules eran el complemento ideal para el resto de su cuerpo.

-s-sí.-respondió ruborizándose más.

Walter sólo le echó un vistazo a la situación y viendo claramente las intenciones del hombre optó por retirarse.

-con permiso.-dijo abriéndose paso, para seguir ofreciendo bebidas.

La pelirroja vio alejarse a su isla de salvación.

-oh…-murmuró sintiéndose desprotegida al ver que Walter la había dejado a su suerte en el mar de gente.-_no puede ser… no debí venir._

_-_Anderson Liam, para servirle.-se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

-Celas Victoria, mucho gusto.-respondió dándole la mano mientras este se inclinaba y se la tomaba para darle un beso, igual que Rick, pero de una forma más conquistadora y caballerosa.

-el placer es mío.-añadió soltando su mano y levantándose para sonreírle galantemente.

Aquella presentación es más de lo que pudo haber esperado por parte de cualquier sujeto de la clase social de Lady Integra.

-trabajar para Hellsing es un gran honor.-comentó tratando de entablar una conversación.

-por su puesto.-dijo tímidamente, al ver como la mirada de aquel sujeto no dejaba de recorrerla.- ¿cuál es tu rama en Hellsing?-preguntó tratando de ponerse a su nivel, cubriéndose la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía su bebida.

-estoy a cargo de la investigación de los chips.-respondió de forma arrogante como cualquier persona de su "altura".- ¿y tú, a qué te dedicas?-preguntó acercándose más a la joven. Victoria estaba por responder, pero fue interrumpida por el mismo.-olvídalo, no soy muy bueno hablando del trabajo.

-ah.-dijo la chica aliviada.

-mejor hablemos de ti.-sugirió viéndola de forma seductora.-mujeres tan hermosas como tú deben de tener una vida fascinante.

¿Fascinante?, no era la palabra que Victoria utilizaría para describir su vida.

-mi vida no tiene nada de interesante.-respondió sonriendo un poco más desenvuelta.-_omitiendo el hecho de que soy un vampiro_.-pensó mientras el otro seguía empeñado en saber sobre ella.

Anderson sonrió sin motivos de resignarse.

-todo de ti me interesa, Victoria.-dijo de forma seductora.-califícame como atrevido, pero… una mujer tan bella como tú, hace que un hombre como yo pierda la cabeza por probar tus labios.

Celas se quedó sin palabras. Es verdad que eso había sido atrevido, pero la forma en la que lo decía, ese tono seductor y esa mirada conquistadora hacían que lo dicho quedará sólo como un simple cumplido… pero el orgullo está antes que cualquier cosa.

-eso es atrevido.-respondió "molesta", completamente apenada por escuchar tremenda confesión. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar levemente, así que decidió dejar la copa en la mesa que estaba cerca suyo, y sus mejillas volvían a tener ese color entre rosa y rojo que delataba su nerviosismo.

-te ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas.-mencionó dejando en la mesa de bocadillos su copa llena de champagne.-dime, Victoria…-dijo tomándole la mano de manera maliciosa.- ¿no te gustaría que estuviéramos un rato solos?...-la joven lo miró sin comprender, a lo que él continuó.- conozco el lugar perfecto en donde podríamos… "conocernos" mejor, sin nadie que pueda molestarnos.-le propuso descaradamente, esperando una respuesta afirmativa y gustosa por parte de la ardiente pelirroja.

Aquella propuesta indecorosa produjo todo lo contrario en la chica.

-imbécil-murmuró furiosa la pelirroja, alejando su brazo del tipo.

Completamente indignada se retiró del lugar, caminando hacia uno de los balcones vacíos y algo retirados de la institución para respirar profundamente mientras se sujetaba del barandal, sin notar, que aquel sujeto la había seguido.

-¿huyes de mí?-la voz de aquel hombre la hizo voltear.

-¡¿cómo te atreves a seguirme?!-dijo molesta la joven.

-estás ardiendo de furia, ¿no es así?...-supuso sonriendo morbosamente.- me preguntó si serás tan ardiente en mi cama.-dijo antes de acercarse rápidamente y tomarla de la cintura para después besarla. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Victoria se quedó pasmada ante aquella acción poco predecible. A los pocos segundos la pelirroja lo alejó de ella completamente furiosa.

-¡eres un idiota!-dijo controlando su fuerza para darle una bofetada. El joven hombre sonrió lleno de satisfacción después de haber sido golpeado por "su chica".

-dices una cosa y me demuestras otra… ¿en quién debo creer?, ¿en ti o en tus labios?

-déjate de estupideces.-ordenó empuñando sus manos.

-así me gustas más.-comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior y disfrutando de la expresión de desprecio por parte de Victoria.-no olvides mi propuesta, te estaré esperando, mi ardiente Victoria.-complementó para después retirarse con una mejilla roja.

-_¡es un imbécil!, ¡un idiota!, ¡estúpido!, ¡¿cómo se atrevió?!_-pensaba mientras lo miraba alejarse. Después de unos cuantos minutos se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún seguía algo molesta por lo sucedido.-_fue mala idea presentarme… ¡arhg que estúpido!_

-prepara la Limosina Bruno.-ordenó Anderson al ver que su querida pelirroja había rechazado su invitación.-es hora de irnos.-dijo caminando a la salida.

-enseguida Sr.-respondió el chofer adelantándose al auto.

Después de algunos minutos, notó que el chofer había tardado demasiado en traer el vehículo, desesperado por irse, fue a buscarlo.

-estos sirvientes son tan inútiles.-se dijo molesto. Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía debía estar su chofer, sólo encontró el auto con la puerta del piloto abierta. Todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver con claridad a su alrededor.

-¿buscabas a alguien?-una voz se hizo presente.

-¿quién anda ahí?-preguntó asustado Anderson.

Pronto, de la oscuridad emergió Alucard, el cual vestía como de costumbre, pero se veía sumamente extraño.

-¿quién eres tú?, ¿un payaso?-preguntó burlándose de la vestimenta del subordinado de Hellsing… grave error.

-basura como tú, no tiene derecho a estar aquí.-dijo sin mirarlo al momento de sacar la Jackal.

-¿q-qué piensas hacer?-dijo aterrorizado, para después echarse a correr. Pero escapar fue en vano, debido a que el vampiro apareció enfrente suyo cuando éste dio la vuelta para huir.-no es posible…-se dijo asustado cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Sentado en el suelo, vio como el cañón del arma era colocado en su frente.

-di tus últimas palabras, humano.-dijo de forma desquiciada, sonriendo de manera perturbadora.

-¡no!, ¡por favor no!, ¡no me mates!-suplicó comenzando a llorar.- ¡haré lo que sea!... pero por favor no me mates… ¡te daré todo mi dinero!, ¡lo que tú quieras!-dijo mientras sentía como el frío metal del arma tocaba la piel de su cabeza.- ¡mamáaaa!-exclamó ahogado en llanto al escuchar como amartilló la pistola.

-por favor, ten algo de dignidad.-le dijo el vampiro sonriendo mientras dejaba ver sus colmillos.-te atreviste insultar a mi discípula.

-¡no fue mi intención!-se disculpó comenzando a temblar.- ¡te lo juró!

-muy tarde.-respondió y poco después su dedo índice toco el gatillo, dispuesto a disparar.

-¡NO ME MATEEEESS!-gritó desgarradoramente de último para después caer desmayado. Después de haber apreciado con detenimiento aquella escena, el vampiro sólo pudo decir…

-qué patético…-murmuró Alucard mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente.

Bueno, al menos eso era suficiente castigo por haber tocado a Victoria, ¿verdad?... ¡neee!

Arrastró al hombre de saco hasta los jardines traseros de la mansión e ingeniándoselas con unas cuerdas que estaban a la mano, lo colgó de un árbol, para después traer a dos de los perros más agresivos de la institución, que a veces utilizaban los soldados para encontrar armas de contrabando, y colocarlos debajo del tipo. De ese modo, al despertar tendría con que entretenerse y tal vez se le bajaría la calentura.

-idiota.-murmuró para después reír de forma maliciosa mientras se alejaba lentamente, disfrutando de la noche.

Los invitados reían y bebían gustosos de la fiesta. Integra, sin mostrar un poco de felicidad por ser el aniversario de su agencia, se hallaba sentada en una mesa alejada del barullo de la gente. No se había arreglado en absoluto, vestía como de costumbre.

-¿aburrida, ama?-la voz de Alucard se escuchó detrás suyo.

-¿en dónde estabas?-preguntó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El vampiro sonrió.

-estaba ocupado, arreglando cuentas.-dijo mirando hacia el lado derecho de su gabardina, donde guardaba su arma.

-¿arreglando cuentas?-preguntó sin comprender.

-cosas sin importancia, ama.

Integra exhaló un poco de humo y contestó.

-espero que así sea.

-se ve muy bien esta noche.-comentó Alucard mirando al frente.

-¿lo crees?-preguntó sin darle la cara con ese tono frío, mientras que un tono rosa, que apenas y podía apreciarse se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Alucard sonrió jactándose de su obra.

-no.-dijo para después ir en busca de su arepndíz.

-idiota.-murmuró disgustada Integra. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con ella?

-ah.-suspiró débilmente la joven agente, quien aún seguía en el balcón. La luna dibujaba una sonrisa, como siendo cómplice de alguien. Las estrellas que adornaban la noche jugaban a resplandecer una más que otra. De un momento a otro la joven comenzó a sentirse fría, se abrazó para tratar de generar calor, pero sentía que la temperatura descendía, podía ver claramente su aliento cada vez que exhalaba. Al instante comenzó a recordar al hombre que había visto dos veces en sueños, no sabía por qué, pero creyó sentir su presencia… qué locura.

-linda noche. Este tipo de noches me recuerdan mucho a… ti.-una voz conocida para ella la hizo temblar y darse vuelta muy lentamente.

-n-no, puede ser…-se dijo asustada, y poco después volteó.- ¡tú!-exclamó retrocediendo un poco para después chocar contra el barandal.-no es posible… tú no puedes ser real.

-Victoria… mi amada, por fin estaremos nuevamente juntos.-dijo caminando hacia ella y dejándose ver, ¡era nada menos que el sujeto con el que había soñado!

-¡aléjate!-gritó asustada.-no te me acerques…

-te ves preciosa con ese vestido… con el que te conocí por primera vez…-dijo abriendo un poco más los ojos, y pronto su mirada se torno más dorada de lo que ya era… y de ese modo Victoria cayó bajo su encanto.

-¿Gabriel?-murmuró la chica, tratando de luchar en contra del profundo cansancio que la había invadido.- ¿tú eres Gabriel?

-exacto…-pronunció tomándola entre sus brazos, y poco a poco a acercar sus labios a los suyos, pero no sin antes, arrancarle el collar que ocultaba aquella cicatriz.

-mi maestro… vendrá…-articuló tratando de alejarlo de él, a pesar de no tener fuerza alguna.-él… te…

-no puede venir, no siente lo que está sucediendo… no mientras yo este contigo.-aseguró tomándola del rostro y poco después bajó su boca a su cuello.-yo te liberare de él… no serás más… su esclava…

Una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo del vampiro. Algo que le hizo pensar en Victoria, sentía que algo no andaba bien. Al principio lo ignoró, pero aquel presentimiento se hizo más fuerte. Trató de comunicarse con ella, pero fue inútil, y supo que algo muy grave estaba sucediendo. Pronto comenzó a buscarla, y al encontrarla, se llevó una "grata" sorpresa.

- ¡no te atrevas!-le gritó furioso al ver lo que planeaba hacer, al instante en que sacaba su cassull.-suéltala ahora.

La voz de Alucard lo hizo detenerse para voltear.

-… ¿cómo te atreves?-dijo mientras sus pupilas se retraían hasta el punto en que se convertían en una raya.-así que tú eres quien la esclavizo.- ¡eres un miserable!-exclamó tomando a Victoria en sus brazos.

-SUELTALA.-ordenó apuntando a la cabeza del otro vampiro.

El otro lo miró despreocupado.

-dispara si quieres, pero eso no impedirá que ella venga conmigo.

-ya lo veremos.-pronunció sonriendo de forma burlona y al instante disparó, destruyendo el cráneo del sujeto. Cayó al suelo bañado en sangre, y junto con él, Victoria.-no hay, monstruo alguno que coma esto y quede vivo para contarlo.

Alucard se acercó para ver en que estado se encontraba su aprendiz.

-agente.-le llamó tratando de despertarla.-agente… Celas Victoria.-dijo al ver que no reaccionaba.-agente, despierta.-decía sin notar lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

La sangre que estaba regada comenzó a volver al cuerpo del "fallecido" y su cabeza empezó a regenerarse, para luego levantarse y atacar al subordinado de Hellsing.

-¡no la toques!-exclamó furioso Gabriel al momento de lanzar a Alucard contra unas mesas vacías por medio de telequinesia.

En ocasiones anteriores, un enemigo como ese sería una gran fuente de entretenimiento para nuestro vampiro, pero en esos momentos la seguridad de Victoria era su prioridad principal.

-no es posible, la bala era de plata, ningún vampiro puede soportarlo.-se dijo asombrado, al momento en que se ponía de pie.-…interesante…-sonrió.

-Un vampiro tan ordinario como tú, que no puede andar bajo la luz del sol ni soportar la plata, no puede matarme. No eres rival para mi.-dejó muy en claro para después hacer levitar al de gabardina roja.

-¡¿pero que demonios…?!-exclamó al quedar inmóvil y siendo elevando por los asombrosos poderes mentales de aquel misterioso vampiro.

-¡no volverás a entrometerte en mi camino!-gritó para después arrojarlo con tal fuerza que el cuerpo de Alucard destruyó una pared. El estruendo del golpe llegó a los oídos de todos los invitados de la mansión, y su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¿qué fue eso?-se preguntó Integra levantándose de golpe.- ¡Walter!-llamó al mayordomo.

-¿sí, Lady Integra?-dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

-busca a Alucard.-dijo volviéndose a sentar.-si hay algún problema, que él se encargue.

-sí.-respondió comenzando a caminar.

-ahora… te llevaré a donde perteneces, mi amor.-le dijo a Victoria mientras volvía a tomarla entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda al otro vampiro.

-eso si yo lo permito.-dijo Alucard apareciendo detrás suyo.

-hum… veamos que tan rápido eres… ¡en pedazos!-dijo volteándose hacia él y con tan solo verlo con esa mirada dorada intensa, el cuerpo de Alucard fue cortado en varias secciones.

Gabriel sonrió satisfactoriamente y miró a la chica que se hallaba en sus brazos.

-amor mío… no sabes cuanto espere por volver a verte.-le susurró suavemente y después le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Al volver a regenerarse, se dio cuenta de que había fallado. Se había llevado a Victoria, no sabía a dónde, se levantó rápidamente y trató de llamarla. Sus ojos rubíes y su cabellera 

negra eran alumbrados por la luz de la luna, se le habían caído los lentes y el sombrero, pero eso no importaba.

-¿agente?, ¿agente, me escuchas?-le llamaba desesperado.- ¡agente, Celas Victoria!, ¡me escuchas!-gritó golpeando el barandal de piedra, al cual se le hizo una pequeña grieta debido al golpe del vampiro.-no puede ser…-dijo empuñando las manos. No podía sentirla, no podía verla… la había perdido… ¡no!, ¡eso jamás!, ¡nadie se la quitaría nunca!

Pronto llegó Walter al lugar.

-Lord Alucard, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó asustado al ver el lugar casi en ruinas.

-ese maldito…-murmuró lleno de rabia.- ¿cómo se atreve?

-¿y miss Celas?-preguntó temiendo que algo le hubiese sucedido.- ¿dónde está?

Alucard apretó los dientes y dio unos cuantos pasos a su derecha, se inclinó y con mucha delicadeza recogió el collar de la agente. Se quedó ahí, inclinado por algunos instantes, para después levantarse de golpe y hacerle un agujero de un solo puñetazo a la pared que tenía enfrente.

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO PERRO NO ME LA QUITARÁ!-gritó cegado por la rabia. Qué impotencia sentía.

-Lord… Alucard.-murmuró asustado Walter, mientras retrocedía un poco.- ¿se encuentra bien?

-… es… mía…-murmuró de forma casi desquiciada.-… no se saldrá con la suya… _nadie la apartará de mí…_-pensó de último mientras recordaba a aquel sujeto.

El mayordomo comenzó a sentirse inseguro estando cerca del vampiro.

-tranquilícese, Lord Alucard, todo estará bien.-dijo viendo con temor el estado de Alucard.

-¡no me digas que me tranquilice!-gritó acercándose a él y tomándolo por el cuello lo levantó con una sola mano.- ¡estamos hablando de Victoria!, ¡¿y tú quieres que me tranquilice?!

Cada segundo que pasaba respiraba menos, su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras miraba con horror la expresión de furia e impotencia del vampiro al no haber podido evitar lo sucedido.

Alucard estaba fuera de sí, no le importaba nada, sólo volver a verla.

-Alucard…-articuló a duras penas Walter tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. No quería pelear con él, por extraño que pareciera no lo consideraba necesario.

Al instante, el vampiro volvió en sí y soltó a su compañero.

-Walter…-pronunció al recordar lo que había hecho, ¡maldición!, ¿qué rayos le sucedió? Negó con la cabeza las palabras dichas por el mayordomo en aquella ocasión, pero… había que aceptarlo.-tenías razón…-admitió con la voz quebrada, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si su corazón quisiese decirle algo.-… _dejé de verla como mi aprendiz hace mucho tiempo_.-pensó para sus adentros. Ahora se a sinceraba con él mismo.

-usted…-Walter lo miró reciproco.-comprendo.

-yo…-murmuró mientras una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por su rostro... ¡una lágrima!...por fin comprendía cuan importante era para él, la "agente".- Walter… no sé donde está… no sé…no puedo creerlo.-dijo lleno de coraje. Se limpió aquella lágrima con una de sus manos y se odió así mismo... se sintió débil. ¿Cómo era posible que esto hubiese sucedido?, ¿cómo?

Apretó la quijada con fuerza mientras se mordía un labio hasta sangrar. Sentía el terrible dolor de una perdida, por primera vez, sentía cuan doloroso era derramar una lágrima.

Walter lo miró seriamente, y sin decir absolutamente nada se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-compórtese.-dijo sin perder las esperanzas de encontrar a Victoria.-No permitiré que le pase nada a miss Celas. Yo la quiero como un padre a su hija… pero usted… la ama… tardó demasiado en descubrirlo.-dijo con esa voz serie, sin embargo, lamentando por dentro lo sucedido.

Alucard recobró su postura, y tosiendo para llamar la atención del hombre, habló.

-de acuerdo.-dijo dándole la espalda.-por tu bienestar, espero no digas nada de lo que viste y escuchaste.-dijo seriamente, acercando a su rostro el collar de Victoria.

Walter miró con tristeza lo que sostenía Alucard, lo único que había podido recuperar.

- confíe en mí.

**Mis notas:** pues bien, como ya había dicho, ya está finalizado, pero quiero leer comentarios de cada capi, así veo que opinan de cada uno de ellos. Me alegra que les gustara el primero, espero los demás igual.


	3. El desesperado deseo de Alucard

**El desesperado deseo de Alucard y la decisión de Victoria**

Tras dos noches de angustia y desesperación por encontrar a su aprendiz, el vampiro no resistió más y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, aún en contra de las órdenes de su ama.

Al atardecer, en la oficina de Integra.

-¡no pasarás por encima de mi autoridad!-exclamó furiosa la mujer de ojos azules.- ¡sólo se hace lo que yo ordené!, ¡y tú acatarás mis ordenes!-recalcó levantándose de su escritorio.-hacemos lo posible, así que tendrás que ser paciente, Alucard. Así que… ¡no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez!

-no esta vez.-respondió seriamente su sirviente.-esto es personal.

-¿personal?-murmuró Integra empuñando ambas manos.- ¡Victoria es solo un simple soldado!, ¡no tiene nada que ver contigo!-recalcó despreciando a la chica.- ¡entiende eso!... ¡primero encuentro a un sujeto colgando de un árbol, alegando que un psicópata lo dejó ahí, y ahora esto!

Al escuchar eso Alucard sonrió, recordando el motivo por el cual aquel sujeto colgaba de ese árbol.

-¡deja de reírte!, así que más vale que entiendas esto, ¡Victoria no es nada!, ¡es solo una tipa que no sabe siquiera cuidarse, algo como ella no merece estar en Hellsing!

-¡se equivoca!-replicó levantándole la voz ya fastidiado de escucharla, y después bajando el tono de su voz.-ella es mi aprendiz y como su amo, es mi deber protegerla. Ella es mi responsabilidad, y por tanto debo rescatarla.

Aquellas palabras dichas por el vampiro resonaron en la mente de Integra, había hablado de forma extraña, su voz se escuchaba rara, como si él… y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Como siendo una fina copa de cristal, la voz de Integra se rompió.

-tú… así que de eso se trata. ¡Eres un inútil!-le gritó conteniendo su llanto.- ¡traicionaste mi confianza!, ¡eres un maldito traidor!-le reprochó ocultando la verdadera razón por la cual le decía todo eso.- ¡te dije claramente que ella podría ser un estorbo!

Aquella palabra que había empleado para calificar a Victoria lo hizo enfurecer.

-¡basta Integra!-le gritó tratando de controlarse, dejando ver un poco del Alucard capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por defender a su "chica de la policía".-ya me cansé de escucharte. No vuelvas a dirigirte a ella de esa forma, en mi presencia.-dijo mirándola lleno de rabia.

La mujer que se encontraba en el escritorio, estaba completamente perpleja al haber presenciado como su sirviente se revelaba por una simple mujer.

Llena de coraje y desilusión, abrió la primera gaveta y tomando su arma, apuntó directo a la frente del vampiro.

-cómo te atreves… a elegirla… a ella…-le reprochó despechada.-no puedo permitir que tú…-sus manos temblaban debido a las emociones negativas que la habían invadido.-yo… no puedo… que sea Victoria… quien… ¿por qué…Alucard?... ¡¿dime por qué?!-le exigió comenzando a llorar, sin dejar de apuntarlo. Le dolía, realmente le dolía aceptar la elección del vampiro.

Alucard la miró con ternura, comprendiendo lo que sentía.

-porque siempre serás una niña…

-¡¿y qué ella no lo es?!-preguntó furiosa empuñando con más fuerza el arma.

Él sonrió.

-Victoria, es Victoria… mientras que tú, eres la niña que conocí hace mucho.-respondió haciéndola entender que era a la chica de uniforme a quien había elegido.-además, la agente es… divertida.-añadió con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

No pudo soportar lo que había escuchado, no quería aceptarlo, ¡no! Cerró sus ojos, los cuales aún goteaban aquella sustancia que reflejaba el dolor del alma, y apretando el gatillo disparó. Falló, la bala apenas y tocó la gabardina del vampiro. Falló por que no podía matarlo. A pesar de lo que le dijera, ella jamás podría arrancarlo de su corazón.

-volveré en cuanto la encuentre. Hasta entonces.-se despidió sonriendo como solía hacerlo, y después se desvaneció.

Integra se quedó sola, llena de rencor, despecho, odio y dolor… pero, qué podía esperar al haberse enamorado de la persona incorrecta. Ella siempre lo supo, desde el momento en el que lo vio sonriendo de forma extraña al llevar en sus brazos a una joven mujer de aspecto agradable. Ella misma se había negado a ver la realidad, Victoria se convertiría en la verdadera dueña de Alucard.

Se dejó caer sobre su escritorio, arrojando la pistola a un lado se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar con más sentimiento… todo había terminado, él nunca fue suyo. Siempre fue de la pelirroja, aún cuando no la hubiese conocido en el pasado.

-Walter.-dijo apareciendo en la sala del subterráneo.- ¿ya está lista?-preguntó impaciente.

El otro subió el estuche a la mesa, y abriéndolo le mostró su nueva arma.

-la hice como usted la pidió, pero…-el mayordomo hizo una pausa y le miró preocupado.- ¿de que servirán las balas de plata si no le hacen daño en absoluto?

Alucard lo miró seriamente.

-tengo que intentarlo.

-no lo sé Lord Alucard, parece peligroso que usted vaya solo… si no fuera porque juré proteger a Lady Integra lo acompañaría.-dijo con algo de tristeza.

El vampiro le sonrió débilmente.

-fue suficiente con decirme la ubicación de la agente…

-pero ¿y si es incorrecta, si ni siquiera existe el lugar?, el hecho de encontrar un libro viejo que diga eso, no significa que sea la verdad.-comentó angustiado.

-¿y si te hago caso y es el lugar?-respondió con otra pregunta, amartillando la nueva cassull.-… tengo que ir.

-en ese caso…recuerde la leyenda, debe impedir la ceremonia…-hizo una pausa y sonrió para disipar la tensión.-ya verá que dentro de poco volverá a ver a la agente haciendo muecas a la hora de tomar sangre.

Alucard sonrió de igual forma, y comenzó a imaginar el regresó de la dulce pelirroja.

-sí… viéndola como se molesta cada vez que los soldados le hacen alguna broma.-dijo imaginado la escena.

-dándole ese toque de feminidad a las misiones…-comentó de último para después extenderle la mano.-buena suerte.

Estrecharon manos y después el vampiro se desvaneció.

-todo se arreglará.-murmuró sonriendo esperanzado.

Ahora, sólo habría que esperar… sencillo… claro.

Alucard apareció en medio de una carretera desierta, y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a caminar. El sol ya había caído en el horizonte, dando inicio a la noche. En el trayecto, pensaba en muchas cosas, pero todas se enfocaban en Victoria, y sin quererlo empezó a recordar la leyenda escrita en ese antiguo libro. Todo había sido escrito en una especie de diario, perteneciente a un sirviente.

La leyenda… hace mucho tiempo, existía un hombre, que no podía clasificarse como vampiro, pero tampoco como humano. Caminaba bajo la luz del sol, la plata no le afectaba ni el agua bendita. Se alimentaba como cualquier persona, excepto por el detalle, de que bebía sangre. Inmortal, no podía morir… despiadado, sanguinario y cruel. Nada lo saciaba, nada lo afectaba, mataba sin compasión a mujeres y niños por igual…

Hasta que una tarde, mientras caminaba por los alrededores de su castillo, se halló con una hermosa joven… humana… sintió el impulsó de asesinarla, pero al acercarse más, ella volteó, y… lo cautivó con una mirada. De piel suave y clara, ojos azules como el inmenso mar y su rojiza cabellera "hechizaron" al vampiro de leyenda. Se detuvo al tenerla enfrente, había cierto temor en los ojos de la chica, pero eso sólo ayudó a acrecentar aquella sensación en el interior del no-muerto.-_ ¿cuál es tu nombre?_-le preguntó a la jovencita esperando escuchar su voz. –_Victoria…_-pronunció casi en un murmullo…Ahí nació el amor.

Siendo humana ésta, él decidió convertirla en vampiro para que jamás muriera, aunque para hacerlo, debía llevar acabo una ceremonia. Debía casarse con la joven, para de esa forma darle el "beso negro", y así, vivirían juntos por el resto de la eternidad. Aunque dicha ceremonia, tenía dos propósitos. El primero y más importante, al encontrar a una esposa que llenara ciertos requisitos. A la mujer que desease desposar tenía que poseer gran potencial para ser un vampiro y que aún fuera virgen. Y por último, el segundo… una vez llevada a cabo la ceremonia, se coronaría como el rey de los "no-muertos", los poderes que poseía, despertarían al máximo y su reino se extendería por todo el mundo, quedando bajo su eterno dominio.

Pero un día antes de que eso ocurriera, Victoria salió a caminar sin nadie que la protegiera, y ocurrió la tragedia… fue asesinada por un bandido.

Gabriel salió angustiado en su búsqueda, y la encontró muerta. No podía hacer nada por salvarla, había llegado tarde. Su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse al haberle arrebatado a su amada. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al castillo, no podía dejarla allí.

Al verlo entrar con el cadáver de la Joven, el hechicero: un anciano que servía a Gabriel desde su juventud, le dio una solución a su problema.

-_si realmente la amas, harás lo que te digo._-le dijo el hechicero, sacando de sus ropas una daga de plata. El vampiro aceptó y realizó el hechizo. Para traer a la vida a su querida Victoria, tenía que guardar su cuerpo en un ataúd lleno de rosas negras cubiertas de espinas, de esa forma, su sangre regaría las flores tiñéndolas de rojo. Al ser absorbida su sangre por dichas flores, los pétalos de estas serían arrojados al viento y después gritar el nombre de la persona fallecida con la daga, derramaría un poco de su sangre en el ataúd, para que pudiera 

hallarle en cualquier lugar del mundo. Después de hacer eso, el cuerpo del individuo se desvanecería, dejando únicamente en el ataúd, su aroma. Esto se hacía con un solo fin, todo lo anterior era parte de un hechizo que volvía a la vida a quien hubiese muerto por causas no naturales, pero no volvería a la vida al instante. Para que Victoria volviera, tenía que nacer nuevamente, y las condiciones para su regreso eran solamente dos: volvería solamente después de que la última de las espinas del ataúd se convirtiera en polvo. Hasta entonces, él esperaría su regreso sellado, hasta que la joven tuviera exactamente la misma edad que cuando se conocieron. Y al encontrarse, la convertiría en su esposa y todo ser viviente estaría bajo su dominio.

Pero eso no sucedería, Alucard no lo permitiría. Además, el tenía una ventaja, Victoria era un vampiro, eso arruinaría los planes del tipo. Pero lo que desconocía, era que Gabriel, tenía ciertas habilidades que le permitirían volver a hacer latir el corazón de la chica.

Recostada, en una lujosa cama, se hallaba Victoria. Permanecía inconciente, debido a la influencia de su captor. El vestido de noche que llevaba puesto, había sido reemplazado por uno blanco, con hermosos detalles y de tela fina. Sin duda alguna, era el vestido de novia perfecto. Su cuello estaba descubierto, no había nada que cubriera su… ¿cicatriz?... ya no estaba, había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiese sido mordida. Pronto, comenzó a despertar y abriendo los ojos con lentitud pudo apreciar en donde se encontraba, se levantó de la cama suavemente y caminando hacia uno de los grandes espejos que adornaban la habitación, contempló con asombro su vestimenta.

-¡es precioso!-se dijo emocionada al momento de verse. Sus ojos después de haber sido del color de la sangre, ahora habían vuelto a ser azules como el cielo, no había otra explicación, había vuelto a ser humana, y no solo eso, al parecer también había dejado de ser la agente Celas Victoria. Pronto, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció.-pero, no es posible… yo… morí.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y en el marco de ésta, estaba el vampiro de dorados ojos.

-¿estás lista?-preguntó sonriendo con dulzura al haber recuperado a su Victoria.-ya es hora, mi amor.

-Gabriel…-murmuró la pelirroja sin poder creerlo.-yo… debo de estar soñando.-dijo comenzando a llorar. El vampiro se acercó a ella, limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y a los pocos segundos ambos acercaron sus rostros y probaron sus labios. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin se volvían a encontrar. Ella lo am… una sensación invadió el cuerpo de la chica, era demasiado fuerte como para pasarla por alto, abrió los ojos sin interrumpir el beso, y ante sus ojos no vio al vampiro de dorados ojos, sino a otro… su negra cabellera, sus rubíes ojos, su cuerpo. ¿Quién era él?, ese sujeto al cual creía no conocer, pero sin duda alguna… era un vampiro. Su larga gabardina roja, el traje negro que traía debajo de esta, lo hacía ver tan irresistible, era el complemento perfecto para el resto de su cuerpo.

-_tú eres…-_pronunció en su mente para cerrar los ojos y besar con pasión a aquel hombre misterioso. Sus besos empezaron a tornarse más salvajes, más llenos de deseo. No podía separarse de él, no quería hacerlo, ese sujeto la hacía estremecer, hacía temblar cada parte de su cuerpo. De un momento a otro su piel se cubrió por una película de sudor, su temperatura corporal subió, ya no podía contenerse, tenía que "estar" con ese misterioso vampiro. Esa sonrisa seductora la volvía loca. Pero al abrirlos nuevamente, se alejó del sujeto completamente confundida. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó Gabriel sorprendido.- ¿qué… te pasa?-dijo al notar la evidente confusión de la pelirroja.

-_¿quién era él?_-se preguntó algo conmocionada._- ¿qué sucedido…dónde está?_

-¿Victoria?, ¿te incomoda algo?-le preguntó consternado.-Victoria…

La pelirroja, reaccionó y se adelantó a decir.

-no es nada…-le murmuró sonriendo ligeramente, sentándose en el borde de la cama y continuó.-es de mala suerte, ver a la novia antes de la boda.-aseguró la joven de blanco, pero con ligero toque de nerviosismo en su mirada azul.

-en ese caso, debo retirarme, amor.-respondió confiando plenamente en la palabra de su futura esposa.-dentro de unos minutos dará inicio la ceremonia, no tardes.

Segundos después se retiró. Victoria se quedó sentada en la cama, pensando en lo ocurrido. Ese vampiro… su mirada, su sonrisa, él simplemente era irresistiblemente cautivador. ¿Quién era él?, pero más que nada… ¿por qué le parecía conocido?, en vez de alejarse de él cuando abrió los ojos, no lo hizo, al contrario, respondió de forma apasionada. Esa sensación la obligó a permanecer a su lado… pero realmente él jamás estuvo ahí, fue una ilusión, una mala jugada de su mente… pero… ¿por qué? Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, no quería seguir pensando en tonterías, se levantó y decidida a jurar amor eterno por Gabriel se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo antes de abrirla, tuvo la rara sensación de recordar algo muy importante, algo sobre ese misterioso vampiro. Miró hacia el espejo, y al ver su reflejo se llevó una gran sorpresa. En vez de verse vestida de blanco, lo que vio fue a una joven de cabello rojizo y rubio, de uniforme azul y mirada carmesí, y a su lado ese sujeto, pero esta vez llevaba puestas unas gafas que no le permitían apreciar muy bien su rostro y un sombrero del mismo color del atuendo que vestía. ¿Quiénes eran?, esa mujer, esa chica, era… ¡era ella!, pero, no podía ser… esa chica… su ojos eran… rojos… ¡era un vampiro!, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?, ¡¿qué le estaba sucediendo?!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que nada de eso fuese cierto, y al abrirlos nuevamente, aquel sujeto ya no estaba, pero aún seguía esa joven.

-¿quién eres tú?-le preguntó temerosa acercándose un poco al espejo.

-_yo soy tú…una parte_.-le respondió la chica de uniforme, sonriendo de forma amigable.

-no es posible… yo se quien soy, y tú no eres yo.-le respondió temerosa al ver que esa mujer del espejo hubiese hablado.

-_¿entonces quién eres, si no eres yo?_-le preguntó el "reflejo".-_ ¿o acaso no sabes quién eres?_

-yo soy Victoria. ¿Y tú?

_-yo también soy Victoria_.-contestó la joven policía.

-no repitas mi nombre…-ordenó molesta, pero algo confundida por ver a otra igual a ella.

-_no es tú nombre el que digo, es el mío. Yo soy Victoria_.-replicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡basta!-exclamó colocando ambas manos en su cabeza.- ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿quién eres?

-_¿por qué no quieres recordarme?, ¿por qué no quieres recordarnos?_-le preguntó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, como una niña pequeña.-_ ¿por qué Victoria?_

-¿de que estás hablando?-preguntó llorando, estaba tan confundida, tan aterrada.- ¿quién eres?, ¿qué quieres?... ¿por qué me está pasando todo esto?

-_¿por qué nos alejaste?_

-no sé de qué me hablas… ¿dime quien eres?, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?-le preguntó sumamente confundida.

La otra Victoria sonrió al ver el sufrimiento de la joven.

_-yo soy la "yo" inconsciente. Yo soy Victoria, la que despierta cuando la Victoria "consiente" se desploma. Somos tres en total, yo, ella y tú, la Victoria que no acepta los hechos, la que huye de los problemas, su parte humana... pero todas formamos a la Victoria que todos conocen, a la Victoria que buscan. Sin nosotras ella no podría existir. ¿Por qué no quieres que ella vuelva?-_explicó de forma algo confusa para la pelirroja vestida de novia_.-haznos volver a nuestro cuerpo. Hazlo…si no, Victoria desaparecerá._

-no comprendo…-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado con los ojos cerrados.

_-recuerda quién eres. Recuerda a la Victoria "conciente". Recuérdate a ti misma, a mí, a "nosotras"… recuerda a la Victoria que conformamos… _-pidió para después desvanecerse y después volvió la imagen de la pelirroja de blanco al espejo.

-¿qué está pasando?-se preguntó casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.- ¿quién soy yo?, ¿qué soy yo?-se preguntaba mientras lágrimas de confusión y temor se deslizaban por su cara.

Después de algunos minutos, reunió fuerzas para caminar hacia la ceremonia, estaba segura, o eso creía, aunque en su mente estuviera presente la imagen de ese sujeto y de "ella". ¿Lo habría imaginado?... quiso creer que sí, pero algo se lo impidió, su voz, ¡no!, la voz de esa Victoria se escuchó en su interior.

_-¿huyes de nuevo_?

-yo no huyo de nada.-contestó apretando los dientes.

_-¿a qué le tienes miedo?, ¿a nuestra vida?_

-déjame en paz… yo sé quién soy.-recalcó empuñando ambas manos.-tú no eres real…

_-no lo sabes… pero te comportas como debes hacerlo_.-dijo con ese tono dulce.

-¿qué dices?-preguntó sin comprender.

-_huyes como siempre…. cobarde._

-no lo soy.-dejó en claro abrazándose a sí misma.-ahora, vete.

-_está vez fuiste más lejos… ¿por qué olvidaste tu identidad?, ¿a que temes?_

-déjame en paz, deja de decir eso.-le exigió colocando ambas manos en su cabeza.- ¡sal de mi mente!

-_tú sabes que no eres quien él cree que eres. Tú no eres su Victoria. No lo somos._

-te equivocas.-dijo con la voz temblorosa.-ya déjame en paz, deja de confundirme, ¡deja de mentir!

-_yo no lo hago, tú te engañas. ¿Es que no quieres volver?, ¿no deseas ser parte de la verdadera Victoria?_

-no sé de que me hablas, ¡no quiero hacer nada de lo que digas, no!-contestó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.- ¿qué no comprendes que no soy la persona que buscas?...déjame en paz.-suplicó comenzando a llorar.

_-¿no?... ¿no eres a quien buscó?-_dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡no!, ¡no lo soy!

Pronto, se escuchó una sutil risa.

-_lo dices porque no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?... de lo contrario estarías ansiosa de volver._

Victoria retiró ambas manos de su rostro, estaba completamente sorprendida.

-¿a quién?, ¿a quién?

-_parece que ya estamos más interesadas_.-volvió a reír sutilmente sin perder ese tono dulce y algo tierno.

-¿a quién debo de recordar?, dime, ¿a quién?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-_no trates de engañarte. Ya lo has visto._

-¿él?... ¿quién es él?, ¿de dónde lo conozco?-preguntó ansiosa, intrigada.

-_no, de dónde lo conocemos._

-¿qué?

-_lo amamos… esa el la razón por la cual formamos a "su Victoria", por la cual existimos para darle vida y personalidad a nuestra Victoria… a nosotras en conjunto._

-¡no es verdad!-gritó furiosa.- ¡yo solamente amo a Gabriel!, ¡deja de mentirme!, ¡sal de mi cabeza, ahora!

-_no lo amas…_

-¡claro que sí!, ¡claro que sí!

_-no mientas…_

-deja de decir eso, ¡cómo puedes decir eso si no eres yo para saber lo que siento!-exclamó colocando con fuerza sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-_no mientas…_

-¡basta!-ordenó cerrando los ojos.

-_recuérdanos, antes de que sea tarde…. recuerda quién eres… hazlo por nosotras, hazlo por… él._

-¿él?-se dijo confundida abriendo los ojos.- ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿qué?-sus interrogantes no fueron respondidas, aquella presencia se había ido. Tal vez, "ella" tenía razón… si realmente era verdad todo lo que le había dicho, si en verdad no era quien creía ser… cómo saber que era cierto y que no. ¿Cómo?...

-¿y si realmente…?-se detuvo antes de finalizar, no más preguntas a las que no podía darles respuestas por sí sola. Pensó, pensó bastante antes de continuar, sin embargo, caminó hacia su falso destino.

Habían transcurrido unas pocas horas desde que el subordinado de Hellsing había salido en busca de la pelirroja. Pero su larga caminata, no había sido en vano, justo frente a él, se encontraba nada menos que el castillo del captor de su "discípula", era momento de arreglar cuentas con ese tipo. Sacó ambas pistolas de su gabardina, y sin perder más tiempo aceleró su paso y caminó hacia la entrada. Sin sospechar lo que le esperaba.

Sorprendentemente al entrar, no había ningún guardia, nada que le impidiera arruinar la boda. Todo parecía desolado, pero la palabra "parecía" alojaba la pequeña posibilidad de que el lugar no lo estuviera.

-¡a él!-gritó un anciano, al momento en que arrojaba un polvo cristalino al aire. Justo en ese instante, aparecieron ante los ojos de Alucard 10 guerreros de cristal, los cuales no vacilaron en atacarlo.

-interesante.-pronunció mostrando esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y a los pocos segundos los destruyó con dos disparos. El anciano lo miró asombrado, y pronto descubrió que aquella amenaza no era humana.

-vampiro, no permitiré que interfieras en los planes de mi amo.-amenazó angustiado el hombre de canas.-primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-jo…-articuló riendo levemente, y después apuntado a la cabeza del hechicero.-con gusto.-dijo jalando el gatillo y dándole fin a la existencia de aquel sujeto. Caminó como si nada hubiese pasado, y recordando las palabras del anciano se tomó la libertad de pasar por encima de su cuerpo. Bien, ya era momento de ponerse serio, de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo.

-¿a dónde vamos?-preguntaba preocupada Victoria, mientras era jalada del brazo por el vampiro de ojos dorados.

-decidí que casarnos en el castillo… no era seguro.-dijo caminando más rápido.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó angustiada la chica.- ¿por qué lo dices?

-iremos a nuestra iglesia.-respondió saliendo por la puerta trasera. Tenían al menos unos 15 minutos de ventaja, suficiente para casarse y cumplir su objetivo. Llegaron con mucha prisa 

al desalado lugar, rápidamente llevó a la pelirroja al altar y comenzó la ceremonia el mismo.

-Victoria, ¿me aceptas, para amarme, respetarme, estar a mi lado hasta que la muerte nos separe?-recitó Gabriel, mirándola lleno de emoción. En cambio, la joven no estaba tan segura. La conversación con la otra Victoria la hacía dudar notablemente, las preguntas volvieron a atosigarla, dando vueltas en su cabeza, zumbando como abejas furiosas.-Victoria, respóndeme…

-yo…-no sabía que responder, cómo saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto.-yo… Victoria, te…a-acep… yo…-su respiración comenzó a volverse agitada, su corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza, pronto, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, estaba sufriendo… tenía miedo.-yo…

-¡apresúrate!-ordenó desesperado al ver que su amada dudaba desposarlo. No podía estarle pasando eso, ¡no!, lo menos que esperaba era que dudara… en un instante, una idea poco ortodoxa surgió en su mente.- _¿y si ella?, acaso será… ¡¿Él?!_-lleno de rabia hacia el sujeto que la hacía dudar, la tomó de los hombros para acercarla a él y preguntarle nuevamente si deseaba desposarlo.- Victoria, ¿me aceptas, para amarme, respetarme, estar a mi lado hasta que la muerte nos separe?... por favor, respóndeme.-suplicó derramando una lágrima.

-yo, acep…-pero antes de poder terminar la frase, alguien interrumpió la ceremonia.

-¡yo me opongo!-exclamó de forma burlona el vampiro de gabardina roja, sacando únicamente la cassull-54 color negra.-mi primera y única objeción para evitar esta "boda", porque eres un perro.-dijo sonriendo de forma burlona, y poco después dirigiendo su vista a la novia.-agente…-murmuró al notar los ojos azules de la joven. Rápidamente volvió su vista al sujeto.- ¡tú!, eres un desgraciado.-murmuró lo último, completamente enfurecido. Ella, era humana nuevamente, ¿ahora que haría?, la había perdido a pesar de haberla encontrado.-los perros como tú, no tienen derecho a permanecer en este mundo.-dijo apuntando directamente a su sien.

Por su parte, Victoria se enfrentaba a algo diferente. Dentro de su mente, cientos de frases se hicieron presentes, todas ellas eran dichas por la voz del sujeto que tenía en frente. Su voz resonaba fuertemente dentro de su cabeza, pero el tono era suave.

"agente…", "lo eligió esta agente", "bonita noche… ¿verdad?", "¿acaso no comprendes?" "bebe mi sangre, Celas Victoria"…Celas Victoria…Celas Victoria, ¿eh?, acaso… ¿acaso ese era su verdadero nombre?... su mirada se posó en aquel misterioso vampiro, que había visto anteriormente, ¿acaso él sabía quien era ella?, ¿la conocía?

-¿Quién eres?-murmuró para sí mientras lo veía discutir con Gabriel. ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación al verlo?, como si… como si lo conociera, ¡exacto!, como si supiera quién era, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo recordaba. Tal vez esa Victoria que vio en el espejo, con la que habló, dijese la verdad. Tal vez tenía razón. La conversación poco amistosa de los dos vampiros no le importaba mucho a la joven, ahora su prioridad principal era recordar quién era realmente. Estaba dispuesta a descubrir su identidad. De momento, sintió 

desconectarse de la realidad y ante ella vio a dos Victorias en frente suyo. Una de ellas era con quien había hablado anteriormente, mientras que a la otra, la desconocía.

-tú debes ser, la "conciente". Tú eres…-estaba algo nerviosa, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Victoria?, sí.-respondió sonriendo gentilmente.- ¿estás lista?

La chica que vestía de novia asintió con una débil sonrisa.

-después de unirnos… todos los recuerdos serán un poco confusos, debido al largo tiempo que estuvimos separadas. Después de unos cuantos minutos, todo estará en orden… ¿entendido?-explicó la Victoria "inconciente" caminando hacia la chica vestida de blanco.

-sí.-respondió la otra uniformada.

-bien.-asintió la novia acercándose a las otras dos. Al estar juntas las tres, sus cuerpos comenzaron a desvanecerse, para después aparecer una especie de ligera lluvia de destellos, como diminutos vidrios, cientos de ellos con diferentes colores y cada uno, guardaba un recuerdo… imágenes, momentos de la vida de Victoria, toda su vida estaba guardada en pequeños fragmentos de cristal que se unían poco a poco, mezclándose unos con otros, haciéndose confusos, para formar a la joven pelirroja, el conjunto de las otras Victorias hacía posible la formación de ésta.

Todo eso sucedió en fracción de segundos. Parpadeó dos veces seguidas para volver a la realidad, todo le parecía confuso, extraño más que nada, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿qué sucedía?, ¿Quiénes eran esos dos sujetos?, y… ¿qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar vestida de ese modo?

-no tiene caso que hayas venido hasta aquí, porque ella me eligió a mí.-anunció Gabriel con una gran sonrisa.

Alucard sonrió dejando ver sus blancos colmillos.

-no me digas…-pronto, fue interrumpido por una tierna voz.

-¿quién eres?-le preguntó la pelirroja al vampiro que vestía de rojo oscuro. Le parecía familiar, su sonrisa la había visto en algún otro lado, pero… ¿dónde?

-agente…-murmuró asombrado al notar que no lo reconocía. Dirigió su vista otra vez al tipo que estaba de negro, lo vio con coraje.- ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste, basura?  
-aún nada… tal vez después.-respondió mirando morbosamente a la joven.

No lo soportó más, la sangre le hervía de tan sólo ver a ese "engendro" a lado de su "aprendiz". Rápidamente sacó su otra cassull, y sin darle tiempo siquiera de voltear, disparó hasta verlo tirado en el suelo, había descargado todo el contenido de ambas armas. Lo único que podía apreciarse del sujeto era el cuerpo casi completo, su pecho y cabeza estaban 

completamente destrozados, de hecho, su cráneo había sido reducido a polvo, por decir mucho.

La chica vio horrorizada la escena, aún no lograba recordarlo, no sabía quien era, todos sus recuerdos apenas estaban siendo organizados.

-¡tienes que irte antes de que se regenere!-le gritó recargando las cassull.- ¡Victoria!

Ella lo miró completamente aterrada, si él le había hecho eso a ese hombre, qué podía esperar que le hiciera a ella… ¡¿por qué le sucedía esto?!

-no…-dijo negándose, estaba temblando, tenía miedo.-tú… lo mataste…-murmuró aún sin poder recordarlo.

-¡agente!-le gritó molesto, pero al instante recordó algo de gran importancia. Sus ojos, la mirada de la joven, era azul, ya no era un vampiro… ya no era su "agente".-no… tú no… lo olvidaba…-murmuró desilusionado, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su interior. Por unos segundos, había olvidado la condición de Victoria, ahora… ¿ahora qué haría?, la rescataría, sí, pero, ¿qué haría después?, ella ya no… ya no era de él.

La distracción de Alucard le costó muy caro, Gabriel se regeneró. Enfurecido por la ignorancia del vampiro lo atacó, no sin antes decirle algo de importancia.

-¡en mis dominios…no tienes PODER alguno!-gritó riendo desquiciadamente, al momento en que sus pupilas se retraían y una onda de poder atravesaba el pecho de Alucard, destrozando todo su corazón.- ¡MUERE POR ELLA!-añadió furioso. El impacto que tuvo la onda fue brutal en el cuerpo de la victima, una ráfaga de aire acompañó al fatal golpe, haciendo que las gafas y el sombrero del vampiro cayeran al suelo, lejos de Alucard.

Poco después de haber sido herido, aún seguía de pie, con vida, pero… la sangre no paraba de brotar. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, sintió frío y todo a su alrededor parecía perder el color… su mirada carmesí comenzó a perder el brillo, a pagarse y pronto, una figura en su mente le hizo sonreír al verla.

-…agente…-pronunció débilmente soltando el arma y llevando su mano al interior de la gabardina, para después caer al suelo, sin nada que amortiguara el golpe. La sangre empezó a esparcirse a su alrededor, hasta formar una especie de charco que rodeaba el cuerpo del vampiro… y en su mano derecha, la que había introducido al interior de sus ropas, se encontraba el collar de tela de, Victoria.

Al instante, miles de imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Victoria, como siendo una película que transcurría en fracción de segundos, un flash back, todo lo que había vivido pasó frente a sus ojos, y una imagen en particular se detuvo lo suficiente para hacerle recordar a… él.

-a-amo… ¡maestro!-gritó reconociendo al vampiro, al mismo tiempo en que corría para socorrerlo, pero fue detenido por el otro vampiro.

-¿qué es lo que haces?-le preguntó sujetándola del brazo. No comprendía la reacción de la joven.- ¿qué sucede contigo?

-¡suéltame!-replicó tratando de zafarse.- ¡suéltame!-insistió comenzando a llorar. No podía estar pasando, no era cierto, quien estaba tirado en el suelo a punto de morir, no podía ser él… ¡no!, ¡tenía que ser un sueño! La mirada de Victoria, irradiaba pena y sufrimiento, estaba muriéndose por dentro.-por favor…-murmuró completamente adolorida. Al ver el dolor de su amada, no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir.

El tiempo parecía alargarse más, como si todo estuviese en cámara lenta. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, que parecían pequeñas gotas de cristal saliendo de su mirada azul. Corrió hasta donde se hallaba su amo, se inclinó al llegar a él y tratando de acercarlo a ella lo jaló con mucho esfuerzo para ponerlo en su regazo.-amo Alucard…-murmuró llorando tristemente.-amo…

Gabriel, quien contemplaba la escena sin poder comprender lo que sucedía, sentía que aquella mujer estaba siendo injusta con él. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Después de tanto tiempo encadenado, esperando por volver a ver a su amada, y encontrarla nuevamente después de mucho tiempo, para verla muriéndose de amor por otro, no era fácil de asimilar. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lloraba por ese tipo?, ¡¿por qué?!

-¿por qué?-le preguntó a la joven casi en un murmullo.- ¿por qué lo lloras?

Victoria no respondió, no podía, no quería, lo único que importaba en ese instante era que él estuviese con vida… que abriera los ojos, que dijera algo, no pedía más… al menos una sonrisa, un gesto que delatara que aún seguía vivo.

-…no…diga algo, lo que sea…-murmuraba completamente destrozada.-no me haga esto… ¿qué va a decir Lady Integra?... amo…-le suplicaba con la voz entrecortada, mientras su blanco vestido de novia se teñía poco a poco de rojo carmesí.

-así que… esta fue tu decisión.-le dijo seriamente el vampiro de ojos dorados, para después desvanecerse, mientras su voz seguía escuchándose, hasta desaparecer.-entiendo… es hora de descansar… es momento de liberar, estas tierras de… mis dominios…

Un silencio profundo se apoderó del lugar, y poco a poco fue rompiéndose… fue roto por el sollozo de la joven, cuya pena era más grande que el dolor mismo.

Las puertas de la iglesia estaban abiertas de par en par, la mayoría de las bancas estaban destrozadas, el altar vacío y cerca de este una joven novia lloraba aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida de…

-Alucard…-pronunció resignada con todo el dolor de su alma. Era inútil, estaba muerto, su alma había abandonado el cuerpo terrenal del vampiro. Lo abrazó sintiéndose completamente destrozada al ver que lo había perdido. Lloró desconsoladamente por el fallecido, sin notar que una de sus tantas lágrimas había caído justo en la boca de su maestro.

Como una gota de lluvia, la lágrima cayó en un enorme mar. La calidez de ésta, hizo turbar el agua y pronto, todo se iluminó. Miles de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer, cientos de voces empezaron a escucharse en aquel extraño lugar, que no era otro más que el universo inconsciente de Alucard. Flotando en medio de todo lo anterior, se encontraba él, inconciente, sin nada que pudiese perturbar su sueño… nuevamente, una lágrima cayó, pero esta vez, despertando al Alucard que se hallaba levitando sobre el interminable mar. Abrió los ojos al sentir una tibia y dulce sensación, un exquisito aroma: el perfume de una dama… alguien lo necesitaba… suspendido en aquel universo creado por él mismo, una luz segadora iluminó el lugar, haciendo que todos sus recuerdos comenzaran a caer dentro del inmenso mar, que representaba su mente. Pronto, toda el agua que cubría el lugar comenzó a evaporarse, formando una gigantesca cortina de vapor que en un instante, tomó la forma de una ventana, una ventana al mundo real. Y ahí, ante él, estaba la imagen de una hermosa doncella vestida de novia, llorando afligida, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de aquel hombre cubierto de sangre.

Alucard sonrió placentero al ver la reacción de su aprendiz. Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla derecha, y la acarició sonriendo con algo de malicia, al ver que del otro lado de la ventana, su rostro rozaba considerablemente con el pecho de la pelirroja.

-Victoria…-pronunció sin borrar su sonrisa mirándola alegremente al sentirse necesitado por la dama que tanto deseaba. No lo dudó más, e impulsándose hacia delante, atravesó aquella imagen, volviendo de esa forma al plano de los mortales… volvía a tener, un motivo para seguir existiendo. Toda la sangre volvió al cuerpo del vampiro, sin que la joven lo notara.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y pudo sentir claramente la suave textura del pecho de Victoria. Espero algunos minutos antes de decir algo, un momento como ese, en ese tipo de "condiciones" tal vez no se volvería a repetir. Escuchó con claridad los sollozos de la chica, ya era momento de dejar de hacerse el occiso.

-…agente.-pronunció suavemente, al momento en que sonreía con su habitual sonrisa.

Victoria se quedó perpleja durante algunos segundos al escuchar aquella seductora voz que la hacía vibrar. Su llanto cesó, y alejando el rostro del vampiro de sus encantos, lo miró sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

-amo…-murmuró conteniendo el llanto.- ¡amo!-exclamó para llorar extasiada de felicidad, apenas y había alejado a su maestro de ella para abrazarlo otra vez, llena de emoción por su regreso. ¡No lo podía creer!, ¡estaba vivo!, ¡sonreía! Cerró los ojos y riendo llena de alegría, prolongó un poco más su muestra de afecto.

Por un momento, el subordinado de Hellsing sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, pero al instante, aquella terrible realidad llegó a su mente, provocando que la felicidad que ahora sentía se esfumara, dejando una terrible sensación.

-no.-dijo Alucard alejándola de él, con un tono algo triste.

-yo… lo siento.-se disculpó Victoria sumamente apenada.-perdón amo.

-ya no lo soy…-pronunció sin darle la cara.-eres humana…-dijo para después mirarla a los ojos y apreciar con dolor la mirada azul de la joven.

-pero…-Victoria entristeció al comprender la situación.-es diferente… yo no lo decidí.

El vampiro de ojos color sangre, se levantó del suelo y poco después darle la espalda a la pelirroja.

-puedes rehacer tu vida, Celas Victoria.-comentó sacudiéndose la gabardina.-ya no trabajas más para Hellsing.-anunció seriamente al momento de acomodarse los guantes y comenzar a caminar.-…desde este instante, olvídate de que alguna vez trabajaste para esta institución… hasta nunca.-se despidió mostrándose frío e indiferente, a pesar de estar desmoronándose por dentro.

Victoria lo miraba alejarse, pero no podía hacer nada que lo impidiera… no conocía un motivo por el cual él diera la vuelta. Tonta, ella era su único motivo.

_¿Qué estás haciendo Alucard?_-le decía su propia voz dentro de su mente.-_ ¿piensas dejarla?_

_-basta…_-ordenó, aunque más bien, sonaba más como una suplica.

_Ve con ella, te necesita… ve con ella…_

_-es humana… no me necesita._-respondió el vampiro empuñando ambas manos.

_Lo dices porque temes a su rechazo. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que eso sucederá?_

_-no es verdad_.-negó lo que había escuchado.

_Claro que sí. Temes a que ella decida seguir siendo humano y rechace tu proposición…_

-_no es verdad_.-replicó apretando la quijada.

_Díselo, dile lo que sientes… conviértela de nuevo en vampiro, aceptará… ella te…_

_-¿qué te hace pensar eso?-_le preguntó bajando la mirada, sintiéndose confundido.

_Hazlo… díselo…_

_-no, no renunciará a su libertad… por mí… no digas estupideces._

_Inténtalo… ve con ella… te necesita…_

_-no puedo…_-respondió sin detenerse, no tenía intenciones de regresar.-_no aceptaría…eso sería egoísta._

_Valor_…-aquella palabra resonó en su mente. Eso era lo que necesitaba oír.

Justo antes de salir de la iglesia, se detuvo. Ante aquella repentina acción, Victoria levantó la mirada y lo vio sorprendida, pero sin perder el toque de tristeza y sufrimiento que se alojaba en sus ojos. ¿Por qué se detenía?, ¿por qué?

-Victoria.-le llamó aún estando de espaldas, de forma delicada. Se sentía sumamente extraño, ¿cómo se lo diría?, ¿cómo?, sus manos querían tocar ya a la chica, comenzó a transpirar debido a la tensión que lo invadía.

-¿sí?-respondió nerviosa y con algo de temor en su tono de voz, no sabía que esperar.

-tú…-hizo una pausa antes de seguir, tomó aire y con algo de nerviosismo, continuó.-… antes de convertirte en vampiro… estabas dispuesta, ¿verdad?

-sí…-respondió poniéndose de pie.-sí lo estaba.

-¿por qué?-preguntó con seriedad.

-porque…-no, no podía decírselo.-estaba muriendo.-respondió al momento en que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

Alucard asimiló la respuesta.

-¿sólo por eso?... es comprensible.-murmuró decepcionado, disponiéndose a caminar nuevamente.-suerte.

¿Pero en qué pensaba Victoria?, ¡tenía que impedir que él se marchara! No podía permitir que se fuera, tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo. ¡Ahora!

-pero sólo…-la voz de Victoria lo detuvo, aquel tono escondía algo que Alucard podía percibir. La joven ex-policía sonrió nerviosa, lo había logrado, se había detenido. Debía continuar, a pesar de cualquier cosa.-sólo acepté, por… por ti.-confesó ruborizándose por completo, sus piernas amenazaban con derrumbarse y su latiente corazón, palpitaba aceleradamente.-tú… había algo en ti, que… que me hacía sentir extraña cada vez que te miraba, algo agradable… pero quemaba dentro de mí…

Alucard se volteó hacia ella, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Victoria lo miró directamente a los ojos, y armándose de valor dijo.

-todavía siento… esa sensación dentro de mí.-el tono de su voz era algo tembloroso, pero era normal, estaba nerviosa. Sonrió para tranquilizarse a si misma y siguió.-no podía dejar que te marcharas sin saberlo…-hizo una pausa y lo miró con tristeza.-supongo que… ya no tienes por qué seguir aquí… escuchándome…-pronto, los ojos de Victoria volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-así que tú…-no podía contenerse, tenía tantas ganas de ir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla, estaba sumamente feliz al enterarse de los sentimientos de la pelirroja.-es lo que sientes…-la chica asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho cada vez que Alucard le hablaba. Estaba tan apenada, por fin le había confesado lo que sentía, pero temía que él se burlara de ella…

El vampiro guardó silencio y la miró con seriedad, en el transcurso caminó hacia ella, hasta quedar a una distancia mínima de Victoria, teniendo de separación de uno o dos centímetros, ambos podían sentir su respiración.

-_¿qué voy a hacer?, no, ¿qué va a hacer?_-se preguntaba muriéndose de los nervios la chica que vestía de blanco, decir que sus manos y piernas temblaban, era poco.

-¿me tienes miedo?-le preguntó sonriendo satisfactoriamente. El evidente nerviosismo de la joven era algo que disfrutaba plenamente nuestro vampiro.

Victoria palideció un poco, y sintió que podía desmayarse en ese instante. Apenas y pudo reunir fuerzas para articular un débil y tembloroso.

-no…-dijo respirando entrecortadamente. Alucard borró su sonrisa intencionalmente, para ver de qué forma reaccionaría la pelirroja de grandes "atributos".-es decir, sí… yo…-no podía más, iba a desfallecer si el vampiro seguía en ese plan.

-en noches como esta…ansío sangre.-le dijo sonriendo de forma intimidante. Al escucharlo decir eso, ella lo miró aterrada, ¿acaso pensaba matarla?

-esto…-articuló asustada, mientras esperaba lo peor.

-Victoria…-murmuró al momento de tomarla por el rostro. Aquella acción hizo poner al borde de un desmayo a la dulce pelirroja.- ¿tú quieres… venir conmigo?-le preguntó de forma seductora, simulando que la besaría para que al ultimo instante su boca se desviara hacia el oído de la joven.- ¿quieres venir?, no te obligaré, tú decides.-un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Victoria, al sentir al vampiro rozando su cuerpo con el suyo.

-yo… yo…-su voz temblaba, no podía responderle debido a que el subordinado de Hellsing se lo impedía. Había bajado su rostro al cuello de la chica y pasando su boca por su tersa piel lograba que ésta no pudiese contestar.

-¿quieres volver a ser mi aprendiz?-le preguntó de forma seductora, para después reír sutilmente en espera de la respuesta de la chica.-di, ¿qué quieres?, ¿quieres que vuelva a ser tu amo?-añadió tomándola de la cintura, aguardando su respuesta.

-…sí…-pronunció casi en un murmullo, mientras su respiración se volvía un poco más entrecortada y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. El vampiro sonrió para sí, y sin siquiera avisar clavó sus colmillos en el frágil cuello de Victoria. La chica emitió un débil gemido de dolor, y pronto, el dolor se convirtió en placer. Era extraño, ahora se sentía muy bien...aquello, parecía una caricia. Llegó a su mente aquel recuerdo que guardaba en su interior como el mejor momento de su vida: cuando agonizaba, debido a la herida de bala en su pecho, y justo en ese instante se inclinó él, para darle una segunda vida. Sintió algo tibio resbalar por su piel, sin duda alguna: sangre. Sonrió débilmente y con mucho esfuerzo logró pronunciar.-Alucard…-para después perder el conocimiento.

Al terminar con su "ardua" labor, Alucard tomó al su joven aprendiz en sus brazos y emprendió de nueva cuenta su camino hacia Hellsing. Victoria seguía inconciente, debido al día tan pesado que había vivido. Por su parte, el vampiro de ojos color rubí tenía energía suficiente para seguir despierto durante dos días consecutivos, el tener nuevamente a la pelirroja a su lado era reconfortante. La miró durante un instante y contempló lo bella que era, sonrió como de costumbre y sin dudarlo unió sus labios a los de su discípula. Fue un beso corto, sólo para probar los dulces labios de la "agente".

-agente…-le dijo aprovechando que ahora dormía, de otra forma, jamás habría podido confesarle lo que sentía.-yo también, siento esa sensación al verte. Sólo que…no sabía lo que era hasta que lo descubrí esa noche, en el aniversario de la Institución, cuando creí perderte… sentí que mi vida ya no tenía ningún sentido. De no haberte encontrado, yo… no sé que habría hecho.-al terminar miró de nuevo a la bella joven y recordó aquella noche, cuando la conoció.-tal vez tenga razón Integra...-se dijo bromeando, recordando aquella frase: "_pensar que tienes la afición de convertir a jovencitas en tus 'amigas'."._Sonrió con malicia al examinar la frase.-tal vez… pero soy afortunado.-dijo mirando el escote de Victoria.-lo soy.-aseguró riendo levemente para no despertar a la chica. Por fin la vida le sonreía, jamás creyó que encontraría a una mujer que pudiese llenar su soledad, pero la encontró… una pelirroja bien dotada, de carácter dulce y joven, muy joven.-las ventajas de no envejecer…-se dijo al pensar en la diferencia de edades... eso era algo que realmente agradecía.

-Lady Integra.-dijo Walter entrando a la oficina de la rubia.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó sentada tras su escritorio, ocultándose entre las sombras.

-Lord Alucard ha vuelto… con miss Celas.-anunció tratando de contener su emoción.

-bien…-articuló encendiendo un cigarrillo.-bajaré en un instante.

-con permiso.-dijo saliendo el mayordomo. Walter esperó a su señora y ambos bajaron a la primera planta. Una vez allí Walter esperó en la puerta para abrirla y al hacerlo ambos lo miraron asombrados.

-Alucard…-articuló completamente sorprendida.- ¿qué…?

Entró a la mansión con una gran sonrisa.

-disculpe la tardanza, ama.-se disculpó, para después mirar a la hermosa pelirroja que aún se hallaba en sus brazos.-las cosas… se complicaron un poco.-para dirigir su vista de nueva a Integra.

-¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-le preguntó molesta, llena de rabia al ver a Victoria en sus brazos, y aún más vestida de ese modo.

El vampiro la miró pícaramente.

-olvidé invitarlos a la boda.-respondió sonriendo, esperando la reacción de los dos presentes.

-_¡¿qué?!_-un grito de desesperación e impotencia se ahogó en el interior de Integra.

Walter lo miró sonriendo.

-felicitaciones.-felicitó Walter acomodándose su monóculo, llevándole la corriente al impredecible vampiro. Eso era, sin lugar a dudas la mejor forma de hacer a su Sra. morir de celos.

Pronto, Victoria comenzó a despertar.

-¿hmm?-pronunció despertando.-amo… estamos en la mansión, ¿no es así?-preguntó débilmente, debido a que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrándose para volver a su condición de vampiro, por eso, en esos instantes no podía moverse ya que se sentía muy pesada.

-miss Celas.-le saludó Walter aún conteniendo las ganas de reír, por lo que había dicho Alucard.- ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

La pelirroja no pudo responder, sus parpados le pesaban y el cansancio era demasiado fuerte. Dejándose arrullar por la calidez que irradiaba el vampiro, cerró los ojos para descansar, sin notar siquiera la presencia de Integra.

-con permiso.-dijo Alucard comenzando a caminar.-la agente necesita descansar.

-¡espera!-ordenó Integra empuñando las manos.-no te irás hasta que me des una explicación.-le exigió enfadada, ¿cómo podía ser posible?, Alucard y… ¿Victoria?, ¡no!, ¡no podía aceptarlo!, ¡no!

**Mis notas: **bueno, bueno, ya se darán cuenta de como va todo, sí, hay más... cosas cursi, que incluso yo creo que son cursi, pero en fin, no me arrepiento de haber creado esto. Esto, ya otros han leído este fic y me dijeron que les gustó, pero necesito saber más. Por ahí me dieron ánimos de que también lo subiera a esta página.


	4. Una noche para dos

**Una noche para dos.**

El sujeto de gabardina roja se detuvo.

-no habrá creído eso, ama… ¿o sí?-le preguntó burlándose de ella.-hasta mañana por la noche, miss Hellsing.-dijo con ese tono que lo caracterizaba.

-que descanse.-dijo Walter para después retirarse, mientras Integra veía bajar los escalones del subterráneo al vampiro. Poco después de haberlo perdido de vista subió rabiosa hasta su habitación, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, y ya se encontraba molesta. Cerró la puerta de su alcoba de un sólo golpe y arrojando sus anteojos hacia un lado se dio la vuelta y pateó con fuerza la puerta.

-¡¿qué tiene esa estúpida que lo atrapó?!-se preguntó histérica. Simplemente no podía aceptar la decisión de Alucard, ¡no!, ¡él no podía estar a lado de una simple sirvienta!

Caminó hasta su cama y quitándose el saco se dejó caer en esta. Suspiró débilmente al recordar las palabras de su sirviente, las cuales le produjeron una dolorosa herida en su corazón.

Flash back

_-porque siempre serás una niña… _

_-¡¿y qué ella no lo es?!-preguntó furiosa empuñando con más fuerza el arma._

_Él sonrió._

_-Victoria, es Victoria… mientras que tú, eres la niña que conocí hace mucho.-respondió haciéndola entender que era a la chica de uniforme a quien había elegido.-además, la agente es… divertida.-añadió con esa sonrisa en su rostro. _

-ella…-murmuró llena de coraje al momento de empuñar ambas manos.-jamás "estará" con él. No lo permitiré. Alucard jamás se involucraría con ella.-se dijo mientras imaginaba a la ex-policía caminando hacia el vampiro.

-permítame ayudarle.-la voz de Walter hizo voltear a Alucard.-abriré la puerta de la habitación de miss Celas.-dijo el sujeto caminando hacia él.

-no esperaba verte aquí.-dijo el vampiro mirándolo con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-me tome la libertad de bajar para atender a la señorita, pero por lo visto usted está haciendo un excelente trabajo. Lo felicito.-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-no era necesario.-respondió Alucard sonriendo.

-por cierto, Lord Alucard…-Walter lo miró sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¿desde cuando utiliza brillo labial?-le preguntó sonriendo y segundos después miró a Victoria y vio los labios de la pelirroja.

Alucard sólo sonrió y después le respondió de forma burlona.

-se lo pedí prestado a la agente.

Acomodó delicadamente a la hermosa vampiresa de cabello entre rojizo y rubio en su cama. Era tan bella, no podía dejar de mirarla y dejar de pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido de haberla perdido. Cuidadosamente acarició el rostro de su joven aprendiz y poco después llevó su boca a los labios de Victoria. Dudó por unos instantes, pero era irresistiblemente tentador. Cuando se decidió a hacerlo la pelirroja movió su cabeza a un lado, impidiendo de ese modo la acción que planeaba realizar el vampiro de mirada seductora.

Alucard sonrió al no haber podido besarla. Se resignó, sólo por esa ocasión, después las cosas serían diferentes. Ahora que sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de la agente, su relación de maestro-discípulo pasaría a un nuevo nivel… y ya no podía esperar más para que eso sucediera.

Al verla tan vulnerable sintió un desenfrenado impulso por tocarla, rápidamente colocó sus manos detrás suyo, tenía que resistir ante aquel bajo instinto, pero le costaba tanto… Victoria era tan bella, tan atractiva que simplemente ya no podía contener sus ansias por hacerla suya. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y a los pocos segundos los volvió a abrir, miró a la pelirroja por unos instantes y acercándose con cautela se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la cama. Recobrando los ánimos por probar los labios de la chica acercó su boca a la suya, pero al ver que la joven despertaba sonrió para tranquilizarla una vez que ella abrió los ojos y lo vio.

-¿amo?-alcanzó a pronunciar debido a que el vampiro colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la ex-policía, haciéndole entender que debía guardar silencio. Victoria lo miró sin comprender, pero a la vez sus ojos expresaban sorpresa y nerviosismo. Se sonrojó notablemente ante aquella acción y comenzó a temblar levemente. Alucard retiró su mano del rostro de la agente y sin perder el tiempo unió sus labios a los de ella, besándola con mucha ternura. La pelirroja se quedó paralizada los primeros segundos, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que sucedía en esos momentos. La confusión y su instinto se mezclaron, creando una sensación confusa para ella misma. Sus labios, los labios de su maestro eran tan 

calidos… pronto el beso fue prolongándose más, tornándose más profundo. Después de unos instantes Victoria se separó de él abruptamente, lo miró confundida, nerviosa y asustada.

-yo… lo siento, perdón. No debí.-dijo apenada después de haberlo besado.-no, no sé qué me pasó.-agregó sumamente asustada.-los siento, lo siento, no sé qué pasó.-decía desesperada.

Alucard le sonrió tiernamente al ver cuan linda era.

-no te preocupes… Victoria.-dijo llamándole por su nombre.

-¿c-cómo?-preguntó ruborizada.-me llamó por mi nombre…-la joven guardó silencio al ver que su maestro volvía a acercar su rostro al suyo, con la clara intención de besarla nuevamente.-a-amo, ¿por qué está haciendo…esto?-le preguntó al estar sus bocas a una mínima distancia. Comenzó a transpirar, su piel se cubrió por una película de sudor y su respiración se aceleró.-n-no, e-esto, no, no está b-bien, maestro, maestro por favor.-decía nerviosa. Antes de besarla, Alucard respondió a su pregunta con una leve risa maliciosa… y acto seguido la besó, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla. Llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la agente y comenzó a tocarla suavemente, lo cual provocó la reacción esperada, Victoria se ruborizó notablemente al sentir una parte de él conociendo su parte más intima. Se avergonzó aún más cuando él llevó sus dedos al interior de su pantaleta, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía realmente delicioso, perverso, morboso, todo eso la excitaba tanto, la provocaba, haciéndola despertar sus bajos instintos.

Disfrutaba de aquel beso que comenzaba a tornarse salvaje y de las caricias que le brindaba, pero a la vez sentía que debía detenerlo, no estaba bien, probablemente después su amo negaría los hechos y olvidaría lo sucedido, o tal vez se burlaría de ella… pero, no quería que parara. No deseaba que el placer terminara tan pronto. La mano de su maestro se movía al compás de sus caderas, y pronto su otra mano comenzó a jugar con sus senos por encima del vestido. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, el rubor en sus mejillas se incrementó, empezaba a excitarse cada vez más. Alucard disfrutaba plenamente las reacciones del cuerpo virginal de la pelirroja, más aún cuando la besaba y sus manos aún seguían trabajando, el beso era continuamente interrumpido por los gemidos de placer de su voluptuoso aprendiz. Victoria tenía ambas manos apretando la sabana de su cama, aún no sabía si debía abrazar a su maestro, mientras que éste la "acariciaba" sin dar tregua alguna o dejar que continuara con su maravillosa labor, o detenerlo, no sabía.

-maestro… por favor, ahh… no siga…-suplicó con la voz temblorosa, esperando que se detuviera, pero a la vez, esperaba que hiciera caso omiso a su plegaria.-amo…ahh, n-no…ahh… sigaaa…

El vampiro sonrió morbosamente y luego dejó salir una leve risa y bajando su rostro al cuello de la chica empezó a besarlo.

-¿quieres que me detenga…agente?-preguntó de forma maliciosa, para después mover con más ahínco la mano que se hallaba entre las piernas de su discípula.-di, qué quieres que 

haga.- No permitiría que le diera un "no" por respuesta, estaba decidido a todo, esa era su forma de hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella.

-aahhh…-gimió con más fuerza la pelirroja al sentir el cambio de ritmo. Sus piernas le temblaban, mordía su labio inferior tratando de no gemir más y sus manos apretaban con mucha más fuerza la sabana que cubría el colchón. –n-no seaaa… aahhh…

Alucard sonrió al escucharla gemir con más fuerza, su voz temblorosa era la muestra fehaciente de que estaba preparada para el siguiente paso. La miró maliciosamente y de forma sensual bajó su cabeza hasta la entrepierna de la chica, mordió con delicadeza el faldón del vestido y poco a poco fue subiendo la tela con su boca hasta el punto en que quedaba completamente visible en dónde se encontraba su mano. Ésta jugueteaba por debajo de su ropa interior, podía apreciarse como Alucard hundía sus dedos dentro de la parte más intima de su aprendiz, lo cual provocaba pequeños gritos ahogados por parte de su discípula.

-¿te gusta, agente?-le preguntó con aquel tono juguetón y malicioso que poseía moviendo violentamente sus dedos. La joven sólo asintió con la cabeza, no podía hablar, su cuerpo se sacudía cada vez que su maestro movía su traviesa mano.

¡Suficiente!, ¡ya no soportaba más!

Dejando la razón de lado lo invitó a subir a su cama jalándolo del cuello de la gabardina, su maestro no rechazó la invitación y colocando sus manos sobre el escote de la agente le arrancó la parte superior, dejando al descubierto sus encantos. Victoria, sin intenciones de quedarse atrás le quitó la gabardina y al instante comenzó a desabrochar el traje de su maestro.

-agente…-murmuró Alucard para después colocarse encima de ella y besarla nuevamente. Hizo una pausa y de momento se arrancó ambos guantes, los cuales sólo le estorbaban.

La joven vampiresa apenas y pudo lograr desabrochar el pantalón de su amo, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente mientras su maestro prolongaba el beso, dándole tiempo para quitarle el resto del vestido y "demás". Cubrieron sus cuerpos con las sabanas blancas de la cama, haciendo de esa forma un poco romántico el momento.

-tranquila…-le dijo al verla nerviosa por lo que seguía.-seré amable, por ser tu vez primera…-le advirtió sensualmente, haciendo sonrojar a la chica notablemente.

Ella lo miró con algo de temor.

-b-bien…-murmuró respirando entrecortadamente, sintiendo como su maestro besaba su pecho con locura. Estaba tan excitada, las caricias del vampiro eran simplemente magnificas, indescriptibles.

Y sin previo aviso, un gritó ahogado se escapó de la boca de Victoria, sin duda alguna... Alucard había cumplido su cometido antes de tiempo.

-amo…-pronunció tiritando de dolor y placer al sentirlo dentro de ella, vaya que dolió, pero después….-ahh, ahh…amoo… ahh…-articuló a duras penas mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda del vampiro, mientras que éste mordía su cuello salvajemente.-amo… Alucard… ¡Alucard!-exclamó ante la poca delicadeza de su maestro. No era que no lo gustara, al contrario, esa forma dominante de hacerle el amor hacía que cada uno de sus sentidos vibrara con cada embestida. Su respiración se había vuelto acelerada pero algo entrecortada también, la temperatura corporal de sus cuerpos subió, haciéndolos transpirar, mezclando sus aromas hasta volverse uno solo. Alucard sonrió al ver el rostro lleno de placer de su joven aprendiz, sabía la perfección que él era el primer hombre en su vida, eso lo hacía sentirse su dueño absoluto. La miró a los ojos con ternura y pronto empezó a besar su cuello, siendo esta vez delicado al "tomarla". Le fascinaba ver a la chica policía gimiendo y jadeando por el placer recibido, le excitaba tanto la idea de que Victoria siempre le hubiese deseado y ahora por fin la hacía suya, la tenía bajo su dominio, completamente a su merced, su debilidad, su femineidad, su cuerpo, todo de ella lo enloquecía. Pero el romanticismo y la delicadeza duraron muy poco, para tornarse apasionado y algo salvaje el encuentro. Alucard cambió de posición, subió a su inexperta agente a su cintura, dándole a entender que tendría sus "5 minutos" de dominio sobre él. Él la dirigió al principio, para mostrarle cuales eran los movimientos que debía hacer…Victoria comenzó a moverse suavemente, para adelante y para atrás, disfrutando de toda la "hombría" de su maestro, sintiendo como su virilidad entraba a su cuerpo haciéndola temblar de placer.

De momento, Alucard cambió abruptamente de opinión, tenía que ser él quien estuviese encima. La dejó caer sobre la cama de nueva cuenta y rápidamente se colocó sobre ella, haciéndole abrir las piernas y atrapándole las manos, para colocarlas sobre la almohada a la altura de su cabeza. La miró de forma sensual, él comprendía que era inexperta, pero con el tiempo aprendería, después de todo él era su maestro y estaba dispuesto a enseñarle con mucha "perseverancia" el arte de amar. Victoria se encontraba muy agitada, respiraba entrecortadamente y el color rojizo en su rostro aún estaba presente, eso la hacía ver tan atractiva para Alucard. Acercó sus labios a los suyos y la besó con delicadeza, para después sin previo aviso tomarla de las caderas y penetrarla con brutalidad. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, empezó a gemir de placer al momento en que su amo comenzó a moverse rítmicamente. Ella también empezó con sus movimientos, tratando de seguirlo. Sus manos trataban de tocar las muñecas del vampiro, no podía más, tenía que soltarse. Alucard liberó las manos de Victoria, para que ella pudiese tener más libertad. Su cuerpo sucumbía de placer y satisfacción con cada embestida, había tomado a su amo de los hombros, reteniéndolo encima de su cuerpo para sentir su total dominio sobre ella. Pronto, comenzó a tener orgasmos, uno detrás de otro, cada orgasmo suyo iba acompañado de un profundo y ahogado gemido, algo que para el vampiro era música para sus oídos.

-bastaa…por favor…basta…-le rogó al oído Victoria.

Paró unos minutos, no porque ella se lo hubiese pedido sino porque tenía que recobrar sus energías, era cierto que era un vampiro casi inmortal, pero una pelea no se comparaba con lo agotador que era darse y darle placer a una joven de veinte años.

Se acostó al lado de ella, de costado, mirándola. Ella también adoptó esa posición, aún respirando agitadamente. Mientras la observaba, en la tenue penumbra de la habitación, la veía no como a la joven e inmadura chica que alguna vez fue, sino como toda una mujer. Su pelo entre rubio y rojizo, sus pechos firmes, sus divinas piernas, eran una invitación al mas irresistible de los pecados…

Sus labios se encontraron y se unieron en un nuevo beso largo y profundo. Alucard bajó su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la pelirroja y suavemente empezó a acariciar su parte más sensible, razón por la cual la joven volvió a estremecerse, mientras mordisqueaba sus labios. El vampiro de negra cabellera comenzó a besar y morder con delicadeza los pechos de su jovial discípula, ella sonrió sensualmente, mientras alcanzaba un nuevo orgasmo gracias a los dedos de su maestro.

La hizo girar de espaldas a él y empezó a besar y morder su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Ella seguía gimiendo, terriblemente excitada, completamente húmeda. Alucard se percató de este hecho y hundiendo nuevamente sus dedos en ella, se cercioró de que estaba lista para la última "estocada". Le hizo separar un poco más las piernas, para que de ese modo la penetración fuese más profunda.

Volvió a hacerle dar vuelta a su aprendiz, para quedar nuevamente en la posición de misionera, tenía que ver la expresión de placer en el rostro de la chica. Tomó sus caderas contra la suya y muy suavemente la fue penetrando, arrancándole las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir gimiendo. El cierre, fue lo mejor de la noche para ambos, se sentían agotados después de haberse amado tan apasionadamente. Estaban cubiertos de sudor, respirando agitadamente, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, mientras Alucard se disponía a embestirla por última vez, pero esta vez siendo sumamente delicado, sus ojos se cerraron brevemente para lanzar un suspiro casi de agonía, mientras un delicioso calor invadía el cuerpo de Victoria. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella y la abrazó, la pelirroja comenzó a besar su cuello llena de satisfacción, presa ella también de su placentero momento de clímax.

Después de haber "tocado el cielo" más de tres veces, ambos quedaron satisfechos el uno del otro, no podía haber sido mejor.

Relajaron sus cuerpos después de haberse dado un banquete de tanto placer y excitación, de tanto disfrutar su sexualidad.

Victoria se acurrucó en el pecho de su "amo" y lo abrazó para evitar que se fuera. Él la apretó con fuerza hacia su pecho, mientras ella jadeaba. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo por complacerlo a pesar de haber sido su primera vez, pero aún seguía algo cansada debido a que apenas unas horas atrás se había vuelto a convertir en vampiro. Esbozó una sonrisa al sentir el aroma de Alucard después de una larga sesión, todo había sido magnifico, tan 

increíble que le daba miedo cerrar los ojos y dormirse, y al despertar, que todo hubiese sido un sueño. No lo soportaría…

-Alucard…-dijo suavemente y poco después se quedó profundamente dormida.

El vampiro de cabello negro sonrió al ver en sus brazos a la pelirroja después de haber estado juntos, el cuerpo desnudo de la joven era una obra de arte, solamente cubiertos por una delgada frazada sus cuerpos aún conservaban aquella calidez a pesar de que la habitación estuviese algo fría.

-agente.-pronunció para luego abrazarla. Aún no podía creerlo, había hecho suya a la jovencita que apenas pasaba de los veinte. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Así estuvo un rato, abrazado de su joven compañera, sintiendo su cuerpo con el suyo, disfrutando del silencio que los acompañaba. Después de tanto tiempo de estar solo pareciera que la soledad se había vuelto su fiel compañera, y de un momento a otro, ella apareció como caída del cielo. Jamás hubiese imaginado todo lo que se avecinaba después de haberla encontrado en aquel bosque de Cheders. Quién hubiese creído que el gran Alucard terminaría en los brazos de su propia discípula, de una jovencita que había sido humana. Besó los labios de la agente y sonriendo seductoramente acarició una de las mejillas de la chica y después se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama. No tardó mucho en vestirse y poco después se retiró, dejando a Victoria durmiendo placenteramente.

-mañana por la noche, todo empezará a cambiar entre nosotros.-le susurró antes de cruzar la pared.

-¡maldición!-gritó Integra llena de rabia, al momento de arrojar su taza de te al suelo.- ¡lo que me faltaba!

Los gritos de su Sra. hicieron que Walter se aproximara a la sala de estar de la mansión.

-¿sucede algo, Lady Integra?-preguntó al estar cerca de ella.

Integra cerró los ojos en señal de disgusto, tomó asiento en la silla que estaba en el balcón y respondió.

-ha llegado un informe. Como salidos de la nada las calles vuelven a estar infestadas de FREAKs, volvieron a estar en movimiento anoche.

-¿anoche?-Walter guardó silencio y reflexionó la situación.-_tal vez ellos sintieron la presencia de aquel vampiro que enfrentó el sr. Alucard… quizá ese fue el motivo por el cual los demás se escondieron._-pensó el mayordomo.

-¿cómo está…Victoria?-preguntó de mala gana.- ¿sigue viva?

-de hecho ella y Alucard están muertos…-respondió bromeando, a lo que la rubia lo miró disgustada, no estaba de humor para chistecitos. Walter recobró su postura y añadió seriamente.-sí, miss Celas se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Integra pensó en la joven agente, hizo una mueca de desprecio al recordar que había sido a ella a quien había elegido el vampiro en discordia.

-¿y…Alucard?, ¿está bien?-preguntó tratando de no sonar tan interesada por el estado de su subordinado.

El mayordomo sonrió al descubrir las intenciones de su ama.

-sí… él también se encuentra en buen estado. Miss Celas esta otra vez con él, es obvio que se encuentra bien.-respondió esperando la reacción de su Sra. Sabía a la perfección lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero tenía que entender que Alucard era su sirviente y que no pensaba ser algo más para ella.-¿y usted?... ¿se encuentra bien?

La dueña de Hellsing se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia el barandal del balcón.

-¿por qué lo piensas, Walter?-le preguntó empuñando las manos. Su pecho le dolía, la herida que tenía no era visible, pero era lo suficientemente grave como para que su corazón dejara de latir por el simple hecho de no tener un motivo. No lo tenía a él, no era necesario seguir latiendo, no era necesario para Integra.

-Lady Integra…-murmuró comprendiendo la situación.-con permiso.

-Walter…-el mayordomo la miró.-que nadie me moleste hoy, me tomaré el día libre.-anunció sin darle la cara.

-de acuerdo.-respondió el otro.

-puedes retirarte, Walter.-dijo su Sra. al momento de encender un cigarrillo.

La noche volvía a entrar por las ventanas de la mansión, anunciando su llegada. El movimiento en la institución comenzó a hacerse notorio, los soldados de la agencia empezaron a practicar como solían hacerlo todos los días.

-Lord Alucard, muy buenas noches.-le saludó Walter bajando al subterráneo al verlo frente a él.

-buenas noches Walter.-le contestó comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de estar.

-se levantó tarde el día de hoy.-comentó el mayordomo viéndolo algo extrañado.-pareciera que está cansado.

El vampiro sonrió al recordar el motivo de su cansancio.

-tal vez.-respondió para después subir los pies a la mesa.

-descuide, hoy no la limpie.-dijo Walter acercándose a él. Pronto entró al lugar la joven aprendiz de Alucard.

-Walter, el arma que me diste creo que ya no…-se quedó pasmada al ver a su amo junto a él. Sus piernas amenazaron con derrumbarse y al instante se puso nerviosa, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo debía comportarse después de lo sucedido.

-¿sí, miss Celas?-preguntó acercándose a ella.- ¿sucede algo?

-n-no, nada, ya tengo que irme a p-practicar. Hasta luego Walter, a-adiós, a-amo.-se despidió de forma nerviosa, al momento de darse la vuelta y prácticamente huir del lugar.

-te ves cansada, agente.-comentó el vampiro sonriendo pícaramente.- ¿te canse tanto?-le preguntó al momento en que la miraba directamente a los ojos y dejaba salir su característica risa.

-yo…-su voz temblaba llena de nerviosismo, sintió que sus manos empezaron a transpirar y su cara a palidecer de terror y angustia al mismo tiempo en que se sonrojaba de vergüenza.-amo…-aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su maestro era sin duda alguna la expresión de maldad que utilizaba muy de vez en cuando para sacar a relucir "ciertas" cosas.

Walter lo miró sin comprender.

-¿qué sucede miss Celas?-le preguntó el mayordomo al notar su reacción poco usual en ella, tenía muy claro que la joven parecía que desmayaría si Alucard decía otra palabra, pero… ¿qué era lo que la tenía tan angustiada?-miss Celas, ¿se siente bien?

-s-sí…-respondió con la voz temblorosa.-yo… me tengo que ir.

-agente.-la voz de Alucard la detuvo. Sonrió para sí y a los pocos segundos se levantó para acercarse a ella, dejando a Walter desconcertado.- ¿dormiste bien?-le preguntó tomándola de los hombros, como tratando de tranquilizarla. Al instante, sin intenciones de ocultar lo que pretendía se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que sus brazos rozaran con el pecho de su jovial aprendiz. La pelirroja se sonrojó completamente, sentía que todo su cuerpo se desplomaría de la pena.

El mayordomo los miró incrédulo. Tragó saliva para tratar de asentir lo que veía, pero aún no lo asimilaba.

Alucard sonrió maliciosamente al ver la expresión de Walter.

-¿qué sucede Walter?, te ves… impresionado.-comentó comenzando a reír sutilmente, mientras besaba levemente el cuello de Victoria.

-amo…-murmuró con su respiración nerviosa, sintiendo un terrible temblor en sus extremidades. Comenzó a transpirar completamente angustiada, se ruborizó un poco más, y a pesar de que su corazón no palpitara podía sentir con claridad como si este latiese desesperado.

-¿sabes Walter?-comentó Alucard subiendo una de sus manos al rostro de Victoria y pronto comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas.-Victoria acaba de ser ascendida.-anunció tomándola del rostro con una mano para que pudiese ver su rostro. Sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, haciendo que Victoria se apenara aún más.

Integra bajó las escaleras del segundo piso para llegar a la primera planta. Estaba en busca del mayordomo, había olvidado decirle algo de importancia con respecto a unos papeles. Al no verlo en el primer piso bajó al subterráneo, sin siquiera sospechar lo que presenciaría.

-¿y a qué fue ascendida miss Celas?-preguntó Walter comenzando a sudar, estaba completamente impresionado. Jamás hubiese esperado ver algo semejante a eso.

El vampiro sonrió con malicia y respondió.

-de aprendiz, pasó a ser mi… compañera.-murmuró antes de besar a la pelirroja. Justo en ese instante, Integra entró al lugar en donde se hallaban ellos, y los vio.

Sintió que un puño gigantesco le atravesaba el pecho y le retorcía las entrañas. Quiso emitir una palabra, pero ningún sonido quiso salir de su boca… reprimió una lágrima que se ahogó en sus ojos, sus manos temblaron ligeramente y cubrió su boca con ellas. Aquella imagen que presenciaban sus ojos era demasiado para ella… Alucard, estaba besando a esa jovencita, a esa "niña". No podía resistirlo, verlo a él probando gustoso los labios de Victoria, alargando el beso lo suficiente para que ella sintiera nauseas por verlos juntos.

Victoria se encontraba aún nerviosa, por un instante quiso separarlo de ella, le daba mucha pena que él estuviese besándola frente a Walter, no le gustaba dar espectáculos, pero conforme los segundos pasaban su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de manera muy singular, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su interior. Pronto la boca de Victoria empezó a reaccionar de manera apasionada, haciendo el beso más interesante y provocativo. Las manos de Alucard soltaron a la joven para tomarla de la cintura y acariciar con moderación sus caderas, dando un "ligero" toque erótico a la escena.

Walter, quien aún miraba a la pareja de vampiros no podía quitarles la vista de encima, estaba completamente pasmado.

-¡¿qué está sucediendo aquí?!-exclamó Integra furiosa, tratando de no parecer dolida ante aquella situación. Alucard cesó su "labor" al escuchar la voz de su ama, y sin soltar a Victoria la volteó a ver.

-¿Lady Integra?-pronunció Walter sorprendido al verla ahí.

-ama, ¿qué la trae por aquí?-preguntó sonriendo ajeno a cualquier sentimiento que Integra tuviese hacia él.

-¿qué significa esto?-preguntó empuñando ambas manos, mostrándose molesta.- ¡respóndeme!-ordenó apretando los puños.

El vampiro sonrió, ansioso por responder.

-que es mía.-contestó volviendo a abrazar a la pelirroja mientras colocaba su rostro sobre el hombro de ella.-no pude resistir enamorarme de… Victoria.-añadió con un tono sensual. Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la joven, haciéndola sentir especial, segura de sí misma, de su carácter y belleza. Sonrió levemente para sus adentros, mientras cerraba los ojos momentáneamente para sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su amo. Después de haber creído ingenuamente que él y la Señorita Integra tenían algo que ver sentimentalmente, pero todo indicaba que sus suposiciones estaban completamente erradas. Era ella a quien el vampiro abrazaba sin intenciones de soltarla en esos momentos. Fue ella quien compartió con Alucard aquellas horas llenas de pasión, no había de qué preocuparse, Alucard la quería a ella, a la "chica de la policía"… por fin se sentía amada. Nada podía arruinar su felicidad… nada…

-ya veo.-respondió Integra viendo con desprecio a la joven pelirroja.-ya veremos cuanto te dura el gusto, Alucard.-comentó tratando de lastimar a la agente.

-descuide, Lady Integra.-intervino Victoria, sin intenciones de quedarse callada ante un comentario como ese.-yo me encargaré de que le dure lo suficiente.-dijo mirándola de forma burlona y fría.

-"eso espero"-respondió sarcástica lanzándole una mirada fulminante. Integra dirigió su vista a Alucard y añadió.-eres un pervertido, estar con alguien mucho menor que tú es pecado, ella es una niña comparada contigo. Qué vergüenza.

-sí, una "inocente jovencita".-murmuró recordando cómo le había quitado la inocencia a su aprendiz en la habitación de ésta. La rubia apretó la quijada y al instante se retiró.

Walter tosió para hacerse notar.

-parece que está de acuerdo.-comentó Alucard riendo despreocupado.

-¿y desde cuando están juntos?-preguntó Walter mirando a Victoria de forma picarona, desde un principio supo que ellos dos terminarían juntos.

Al escuchar la voz del mayordomo Victoria reaccionó y nuevamente se sonrojó, aún el vampiro la abrazaba.

-amo…-murmuró la joven sintiéndose apenada, aún más al recordar que la había besado frente a Walter e Integra.

Al escuchar su voz, Alucard la miró y volvió a sonreírle como de costumbre, y poco después la soltó para volver a sentarse en la silla.

-así que… por fin sucedió.-dijo Walter mirando a Alucard.-desde que la señorita Victoria llegó a esta institución supe que las cosas cambiarían.-comentó el mayordomo dirigiendo su vista a la chica. Victoria se volvió a sonrojar notablemente.-me alegro por ambos.

-s-si.-murmuró débilmente la pelirroja con un tono tembloroso, estaba completamente ruborizada y apenada, mientras Alucard le sonreía de forma traviesa.

-maldita.-se decía furiosa Integra al recordar el beso de Alucard y Victoria mientras llegaba a su habitación. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y una lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus ojos para después empezar a llorar en silencio. Se sentó en el suelo justo contra la puerta.

-ya no soy una niña… ¿no te das cuenta?-murmuró dolida, imaginando al vampiro junto a la uniformada. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y al instante arrojó sus lentes a un lado. Se abrazó a sí misma aún llorando.-si esa fue tu decisión… yo no puedo aceptarla.-dijo dejando de llorar mientras ponía una cara seria y molesta. Su expresión llena de rencor y decepción no sólo se alojaba en su rostro sino también en su interior.

Se levantó del piso y caminó lentamente hasta su espejo de cuerpo entero. Se miró en él uno segundos y al poco tiempo dejó salir una sonrisa maliciosa. Se le había ocurrido una idea muy ingeniosa, algo que sólo la beneficiaría a ella, la solución, el fin a su sufrimiento y el comienzo de su felicidad. Salió a toda prisa de su alcoba y se dirigió al cuarto de su difunta madre. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y entró sin dudar ni por un instante. Caminó sigilosa y miró el retrato de su madre… la cual era muy parecida a ella. Sonrió al cuadro en la pared y sin quitar aquella expresión se dirigió al guardarropa de su progenitora y lo abrió con delicadeza.

-está es la felicidad que deseo.-dijo sonriendo mientras observaba fijamente el vestido de novia de su madre.-mamá… si sintieras lo mismo que yo harías lo mismo.

**Mis notas:** jeje, ya lo he dicho, no me acribillen. xDDD, eso sí, odio a Integra, la ODIO, pero pues da buen material para intrigas cursis.


	5. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas… ¿aún me amas?**

-está es la felicidad que deseo.-dijo sonriendo mientras observaba fijamente el vestido de novia de su madre.-mamá… si sintieras lo mismo que yo harías lo mismo.

Rió sutilmente durante unos instantes y poco después sacó el vestido del ropero. Sin duda alguna, su deseo se haría realidad dentro de poco.

-yo era su dueña desde antes que tú llegaras y lo sigo siendo, Seras.-dijo muy segura de sí mientras miraba con detalle aquella prenda y la llevaba a su pecho para abrazarla con ternura.-con esto… Alucard estará a mi lado, quiera… o no.-dichas esas palabras comenzó a reír levemente al momento de imaginar a vampiro junto a ella.-_lamentaras el día en que pusiste un pie en mi agencia…yo jamás perdería ante una mujer como tú, Victoria…. siempre triunfo. No puedo permitir que me quites algo que me pertenece…. _No puedo_._-dijo empuñando las manos.

Poco después llevó aquel vestido a su habitación y lo guardó bajo llave, con el fin de que nadie lo viera. Minutos después tocaron a su puerta, nada menos que Walter quien preguntaba si deseaba algo de cenar.

-lo de siempre.-respondió caminando hacia él.- Esta noche pienso cenar en el comedor no en mi habitación.

-muy bien.

-me besó… me besó y dijo que soy su pareja.-se decía emocionada y feliz dando vueltas en su habitación, para después comenzar a cantar dulcemente.-"¿qué pasó en mi vida para merecer un amor así?, cuanto lloré y sufrí, día y noche esperando a que vinieras por mí… y ahora estás aquí..."-y al instante se dejó caer sobre su cama completamente encantada.-así que… así se siente la felicidad.-murmuró satisfecha con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

-durará poco.-una voz conocida se hizo presente. Aquella voz, la hizo abrir abruptamente los ojos y levantarse de golpe, sumamente angustiada. Sintió que todo su ser empezaba a temblar.

-_no puede ser…_-pensó temerosa la chica al verlo frente a ella.-esto no puede estar pasando…-se dijo mientras empezaba a sudar frío.

Ahí, parado frente a ella sobre la pequeña mesa estaba él, completamente de negro con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina, mirándola de forma seductora.

-¿no has escuchado las noticias, amor?... la felicidad es algo fugaz.-anunció sonriendo de forma burlona mientras sacaba de sus ropas una rosa blanca.-…es tan frágil que tiende a romperse cuando el amor no es correspondido… como en tú caso, amor mío.-dijo al momento de arrojar la flor hacia Victoria, y al instante esta se convirtió en pequeños destellos de colores que se desvanecieron a los pocos segundos.-puedo evitarte el dolor si vienes conmigo.-propuso el vampiro de mirada dorada.-¿no habrás creído que me quedaría de brazos cruzados?

-¿qué haces aquí?, ¿y por qué dices todas esas cosas sin sentido?-preguntó molesta y aterrada al verse sola con él. Podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba y comenzaba a transpirar.

El vampiro sonrió.

-¿buscas afecto en sus brazos?

-tal vez…-respondió viéndolo con coraje.

-para responder a tú pregunta, sólo la que considero importante… todo lo que te digo tiene sentido. Sentirás lo que yo sentí cuando te vi llorar a ese sujeto.-Victoria lo miró sin comprender sus palabras.- Las cosas tienden a cambiar, como una cruel ironía del destino, la vida suele ser injusta siempre. Juega con nosotros como si fuésemos simples marionetas…-sonrió con una extraña ternura.-nos hace pedazos y nos remienda las heridas cuando se le antoja hacerlo. Es cruel, pero también es justa cuando es necesario… pronto lo será conmigo, me devolverá mi felicidad, porque yo sé lo que quiero, ¿y tú lo sabes?

-¿qué?-preguntó sin entender lo que decía.

-tú eres lo que quiero… pronto estarás a mi lado.

-eso no va a suceder nunca.-aseguró caminando con cautela a la puerta, completamente asustada.-jamás va a pasar.

-sí, lo es… yo lo sé.-dijo mirándola sensualmente con un tono seductor y tenue.

-¿qué pretendes hacer?-preguntó asustada.

-será mejor que despiertes.-sugirió sonriendo dulcemente dejando ver sus colmillos.-nos veremos luego mi querida Victoria… sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

A los pocos segundos la pelirroja abrió los ojos completamente desesperada. Estaba en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama, ¿acaso…? ¿Acaso lo habría soñado?... sacudió su cabeza unos segundos y al poco rato se levantó. ¿Y si no hubiese sido un sueño?... se encontraba nerviosa, el recordar a Gabriel le producía un escalofrío. Tal vez debía comentarle a su amo sobre aquel extraño sueño que había tenido… pero… él había dicho algo sobre su felicidad con Alucard… había dicho que terminaría mal… ¿acaso él sabía 

algo?, ¿podría ser que su amo le estuviese ocultando algo?... ¡pero qué tontería!, ¡seguramente todo había sido producto de su imaginación!, él no podía haber vuelto, no podía ser… ¿pero y si…?

-_no… él me ama, lo sé… estoy segura… jamás jugaría conmigo, no heriría mis sentimientos… no me cambiaría por otra… ¿verdad?_-pensó desconfiada.-_ ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?... ¿por qué tengo miedo?... ¿a qué temo?_-pensaba mientras se ponía de cuclillas.-_él me ama, me ama, me ama… aunque no me lo haya dicho aún…yo…_

Horas más tarde, las cosas cambiaron repentinamente, la mansión Hellsing fue atacada por segunda vez, pero esta vez… la situación le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Integra, después de todo le hacían un gran favor. Uno muy grande…

Integra se levantó de su cama y se vistió con su ropa habitual para dirigirse a su oficina situada en la tercera planta. Se sentó en su escritorio y espero pacientemente a que el enemigo llegara a buscarla.

-tal parece que ya no tendré que discutir con Maxwell para que envíe a Anderson para matarme…esto es más creíble.-murmuró satisfecha al escuchar el tiroteo en las plantas bajas.-así que recrean el ataque de los hermanos Valentine… qué patético.-dijo para después encender un cigarrillo.

-¡a todas las unidades!, ¡encuentren al intruso!, ¡deben proteger a la Señorita Integra!-gritaba el capitán mientras disparaba a los zombis que entraban a la mansión.

Nuevamente Victoria socorría a los heridos, y al terminar su rápida labor de socorrista tomó su cañón y se dispuso a pelear contra los muertos vivientes.

-¡son demasiados!-exclamó al ver que por más que disparaba seguían apareciendo más.

Ante su evidente desesperación lo único que deseaba es que alguien llegara a ayudarla, pero nadie llegaba a socorrerla, ni siquiera su maestro. De pronto, aparecieron gouls detrás suyo y la atraparon. Victoria trató de apartarlos de ella pero eran demasiados, ya no podía moverse… y pronto una explosión en su interior la obligó a levantarse. Había sucedido de nuevo, sus instintos de vampiro la controlaban de nueva cuenta. Comenzó a despedazar a todos los gouls que se encontraban a su alrededor sin compasión alguna, hacerlos pedazos le provocaba satisfacción. Una vez sido exterminados de manera salvaje todos los gouls, Victoria volvió en sí y miró horrorizada la escena. Había sucedido de nuevo, había perdido el control… pero fue un gran placer… ¡no!, ¡no lo fue!, ¡esa no era ella!, ¡ella controlaba sus emociones!, ¡era capaz de controlarse!

-¿qué sucede conmigo?-se preguntaba comenzando a llorar la joven integrante de Hellsing al momento de dejarse caer al suelo.

Sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera notarlo, aquel vampiro que solía vestir de negro había aparecido. Situado detrás de ella la miraba con seriedad.

-_esto es mínimo, a comparación del dolor que experimentaras dentro de unos cuantos días… como me gustaría evitártelo, pero si lo hago… ya no volverías a mi lado._-pensó para luego desvanecerse.

-¿en qué me estoy convirtiendo?-se preguntó aún llorando con la voz quebrada.

Pronto se escucharon pasos tras de ella.

-¡Victoria!, ¡Victoria!-gritaba desesperado un soldado.- ¡¿te encuentras bien?!-le preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.- ¿estás bien Victoria?-preguntó nuevamente, quitándose el casco y el pasamontañas.-Victoria…

-¿Rick?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó recapacitando y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿qué sucedido?, ¿por qué llorabas?

-deberías estar protegiendo la tercera planta.-comentó poniéndose de pie sin darle la cara.-nuestra misión es proteger a toda costa a Lady Integra.

-tal vez esa sea tu misión pero no la mía.-aquella frase la hizo voltear a verlo sorprendida.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-le preguntó asombrada y desconcertada.-¡no tenemos otra misión mas que proteger a Lady Integra!

Rick la tomó de los hombros y la llevó hacia él.

-no me perdonaría si algo malo te sucediera Victoria… yo estoy enamorado de ti.-le confesó tiernamente haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-Rick, yo…-vaya, quién lo diría, lo menos que esperaba en ese momento era una confesión de amor. La joven agente lo miró aún apenada, sin nada que pudiera decirle.

-sé que no es el momento apropiado, pero, no podía esperar más para decírtelo.

Ella se alejó un poco.

-me dirás el resto después, ahora hay trabajo que hacer.-anunció de manera agresiva al ver que más gouls se avecinaban.- ¿listo?

-sí.-respondió colocándose de nueva cuenta su pasamontañas y casco para después amartillar su metralleta.

-¡fuego!-ordenó Victoria disparando una bala incendiaria.

-no puedo creer lo que sucede.-decía Walter mientras descuartizaba a decenas de gouls una y otra vez.-_ ¿dónde rayos estará miss Celas?_-se preguntaba mientras comenzaba debilitarse.

-¡Rick, sigue disparando!-ordenó la chica mientras cambiaba la bala de su cañón.-una más y nos libramos de esta basura…-murmuró una vez que terminó de cambiar la bala. Jaló el gatillo y sonrió satisfecha al ver el resultado, todo el lugar comenzaba arder en llamas.

-supongo que eso fue más que suficiente.-dijo el soldado mirando los cadáveres de los gouls.

-¡vamos!-dijo la pelirroja colocándose su gigantesca arma en su hombro.-esto no termina aquí.

-bien.-respondió Rick comenzando a caminar de manera rápida.- ¿iremos a la tercera planta?

-no, hay otra persona que seguramente necesita nuestra ayuda.-aclaró la uniformada.

-se que me dijiste que no era el momento para hablarlo, pero necesito que me respondas una sola cosa.-insistió el soldado de Hellsing cambiando el cartucho de su metralleta.- tú estarías de acuerdo en ser mi…

-¿podemos hablarlo después?-pidió Victoria sin prestarle mucha importancia al joven.-no es el momento Rick, concéntrate en lo que es realmente importante ahora.

-tú eres lo más importante para mi a toda hora.-le confesó Rick quitándose rápidamente el casco y el pasamontañas.- ¿cuándo entenderás que estoy enamorando de ti?

- ¡no sigas!, ¡entiende tú esto!, ¡sólo somos compañeros de trabajo, nada más!-exclamó tratando de que aquellas palabras fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para destruir las ilusiones del soldado.

-comprendo…-murmuró el soldado mirándola fijamente.

-perfecto. Es hora de seguir.-dijo la pelirroja dándole la espalda y apresurando el paso.

-pero eso no significa que vaya dejar de perseverar para lograr algo entre los dos.-anunció Rick con una sonrisa.-seguiré intentándolo.

Victoria se limitó a no decir nada.

-vaya, ya se había retrasado mucho.-se dijo al escuchar el sonido de las balas golpeando e incrustándose en la puerta de su oficina.-es momento de ponerse serios.-se dijo la rubia apagando su cigarrillo.-¿qué estás esperando miserable?, entra de una vez…-murmuró con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Segundos después la puerta cayó y de entre el humo entró un sujeto de atuendo jovial.

-espero que no te moleste mi retraso, señorita Hellsing.-dijo burlándose de ella y poco después apunto su metralleta.-haber a que te sabe esto desgraciada.

Integra sonrió.

-¡Walter!-exclamó Victoria disparando hacia los gouls que trataban de atacar al mayordomo de Hellsing.- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó al no haber más zombis.

-miss Celas…-dijo aliviado.-por un momento creí que…-hizo una pausa y prosiguió.- me alegro de verle.-anunció mirándola con ternura.

-y, ¿Lady Integra?-preguntó preocupada.

-descuide, ella está bien, estoy completamente seguro. Lord Alucard fue a socorrerla.

-oh… bien.-dijo sintiendo algo de inseguridad, no sabía por qué, pero sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si algo fuese a suceder, como si algo fuese a arruinar aquella felicidad que sentía… y pronto llegaron a su mente las palabras de aquel vampiro.

_La felicidad es algo fugaz…es tan frágil que tiende a romperse cuando el amor no es correspondido… como en tú caso, amor mío._

…_es tan frágil que tiende a romperse cuando el amor no es correspondido…_

…_es tan frágil que tiende a romperse cuando el amor no es correspondido…_

_-¿por qué lo dijo?, ¿por qué me siento de este modo?... sus palabras, todo lo que me dijo… parecía saber algo, ¿pero qué?_- se preguntaba la pelirroja sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, siendo atacada por cientos de dudas.-_no, fue sólo un sueño, él ya no está._

-miss Celas, ¿le sucede algo?-le preguntó Walter al verla en ese estado.

-ah… nada, es sólo que aún no puedo creer todo lo que a sucedido en estos días, todo es tan extraño… todo lo que ha pasado… todo esto… me asusta…. Todo.-dijo aun con esa extraña sensación, esa certeza de que algo no andaba bien.

-Victoria…-la voz de Rick la hizo girar hacia él.- ¿podemos hablar a solas?-le preguntó seriamente.-no acepto un "no" por respuesta.-aclaró sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Rick…-dijo mirándolo, tratando de comprenderlo.

-¿qué te hace gracia, estúpida?-preguntó molesto el vampiro.

-así que… ¿piensas matarme de esta forma?, pensé que esta vez se les ocurriría algo más ingenioso. Tal parece que ustedes, fallos de ser vivo no tienen imaginación… qué vergüenza.-dijo colocando sus manos frente a su rostro, a la altura de su boca.

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste perra?, te haré tragar tus palabras víbora.-dijo arrojando el arma y corriendo hacia ella. Saltó a su escritorio, sin siquiera darle tiempo de parpadear y la tomó del cuello. La levantó por encima del escritorio, con el fin de estrangularla mientras sonreía de forma desquiciada. Segundos después la arrojó al suelo, haciendo salir un quejido de dolor por parte de la rubia.

Al instante saltó hacia ella y la pateó fuertemente, y nuevamente, una vez más, con la intención de hacer pedazos su cuerpo. Integra sintió que moría, no imagino que aquel tipo fuese tan fuerte, al menos para ella. Poco después levantó a Integra por la cabellera y la azotó contra la pared.

Cuando pensó que su plan había fallado, él apareció.

-…Alucard…-murmuró débilmente ocultando su entera felicidad.

Un sonido ensordecedor fue lo único que se escuchó. El sonido de la muerte.

-ama, ¿se encuentra bien?-le preguntó el vampiro de gabardina roja.

-…Alucard…-dijo fingiendo agonía, mientras tosía levemente. Al instante se acercó a ella para socorrerla. No se veía muy bien.

-necesita atención médica.-murmuró el vampiro inclinándose para verla mejor.-… descuide ama, estará bien.-dijo sonriendo de forma distinta, mientras la llevaba a su regazo.

Integra dejó salir una débil sonrisa, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir delicadamente.

-Alucard… yo…

-no hable. Tranquila ama, todo estará bien.-dijo cayendo en la farsa de la rubia.

-Alucard… me… muero…-dijo dejando salir una lágrima. Aquella integra que se encontraba en el regazo del vampiro, parecía ser completamente distinta, completamente más… sensible.

-ama…-dijo suavemente al verla en ese estado.-no se preocupe… yo la protegeré.

Pero… ¿qué era esta sensación que sentía en su interior?, ¿qué le sucedía?

-¿dónde… estabas?...-le preguntó adolorida y poco después tosiendo levemente.

El vampiro se sintió algo culpable. Bien, era cierto que servía a Integra por aquel pacto, pero verla en ese estado, tan vulnerable y frágil lo hacían tenerle algo de… lástima por la rubia. Después de todo, le tenía cariño.

-yo… lo lamento…

-después de tanto tiempo… y terminaré de esta forma… no… no me quiero… morir…

-no diga eso ama… todo estará bien… yo me encargaré de cuidarla… descuide.-le dijo el vampiro sintiéndose culpable al no haber podido protegerla como debió. No lo creía, él estaba seguro de que Integra sabría como defenderse ella sola, pero… no había sido así.

-¿cómo ahora?...-le preguntó mirándolo mientras "agonizaba".-… si así fuera, yo…-hizo una pausa y levantando su mano acarició con dificultad el rostro de Alucard, segundos después ante el asombro de su subordinado dejó caer sus brazo nuevamente.-yo… no puedo… más…-dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

-ama. No sucederá nada, estaré a su lado siempre.-aquellas palabras dichas por el vampiro de rojo resonaron en la mente de Integra.

-¿siempre a mi lado?-dijo analizando la frase, y poco después sonrió dulcemente, mientras fingía agonía. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro sorprendió al vampiro.- ¿lo dices… en serio?-le preguntó sonriendo débilmente y segundos después comenzó a toser levemente, fingiendo que se encontraba en mal estado, bueeenooo, si lo estaba pero sobreatuaba. -Alucard… no 

digas… no digas tonterías… no me… no me quiero morir con… ah… una tonta ilusión…-decía suavemente.

-¿ama?, ¿acaso… usted?, yo… escuche, yo…-Alucard comprendió lo que ella trataba de decirle.

-yo ya no te lo puedo seguir ocultando…-dijo cerrando los ojos con delicadeza dejando salir una dulce sonrisa, y nuevamente los volvió a abrir.-yo estoy…

-…enamorado de ti, ¿Cuándo vas a entender eso?-le decía Rick desesperado.-te amo Victoria, te amo… no puedo dejar de…

-…pensar en ti, me es tan doloroso… he muerto tantas veces cada vez que tú… la mirabas a ella y no a mí.-le confesó Integra dejándose "llevar" por sus emociones.- ¿de qué me sirve entonces que me protejas, si me estoy muriendo por dentro?-le dijo comenzando a llorar.-te amo…-le dijo acariciando su rostro.- ya no puedo vivir si no estás conmigo… Alucard… por favor… por favor… no me dejes… te necesito… necesito que estés a mi lado.

Alucard no sabía que debía decir o hacer, en ese instante se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, le dolía que su ama estuviese sufriendo en ese instante, se sentía culpable de su dolor, no podía dejarla así, tenía que remediar las cosas, después de todo él era el culpable, ¿no?... él era el culpable, ¿no?... pero por el otro lado, se encontraba Victoria… la dulce chica que le había permitido ver el sol a través de sus ojos, la joven que había llenado su soledad, quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él.

-ama… yo…-quiso, trato de hacerlo pero no pudo, no podía negarse, ella era su ama, tenía que hacerlo, y encima de eso, debía hacerlo, porque por su culpa se encontraba así.-… yo la protegeré, estaré a su lado… siempre… no se preocupe…

-¿cómo se que no me mientes?... ¿cómo?...-le preguntó mientras lo miraba ilusionada, tosió un par de veces y gimió fingiendo dolor, para atrapar de una vez por todas al vampiro de cabellera negra.

Alucard guardó silencio, la miró a través de sus gafas y acercó su rostro al suyo. Su intención para hacerle entender que hablaba en serio era más que obvia, pero… aquella imagen de Victoria derramando lagrimas de sufrimiento por él volvió a hacerse presente en su mente, rápidamente desvió su rostro al oído de la rubia y la abrazó tiernamente.

-porque yo siempre… cumplo con mi palabra… estaré a su lado, sin importar… lo que suceda…-le dijo al oído tratando de apartar la imagen de la pelirroja que llegaba a él con insistencia.

-y… ¿qué sucederá…c-con ella…?-preguntó cerrando los ojos.

-ella es sólo mi… aprendiz.-respondió apretando la quijada mientras que la voz de la agente se abría paso en su mente.-…¿_cómo pudiste?...¿cómo?... ¿qué no me amas?... ¿no sientes nada…? por mi…no me amas…_-sin que Integra la notara, Alucard reprimió una lágrima de dolor dentro de sus ojos, que se ahogo en su interior, ocultando el inmenso dolor que sentía al traicionar sus propios sentimientos, y más aún, al traicionar de esa forma a la dulce pelirroja.-_…te amo…te amo…¿no me amas…?...no me lastimes…no…_

-lo siento Rick, pero no va a funcionar.-le aclaró la pelirroja con una sonrisa.-hay alguien más… lo siento…y yo lo amo.

-¿alguien más?... ¿te refieres a…?-Victoria asintió con la cabeza. Él joven comprendió las pocas posibilidades de ganar su corazón con semejante competencia.-supongo que no tengo oportunidad contra él…-murmuró para sí.-qué envidia le tengo… sólo espero que sepa lo mucho que vales…qué sepa tratarte como te lo mereces… si yo pudiese hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero no puedo… seguro que debes quererlo mucho…espero que él haga lo mismo…

-Rick…

-bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?-dijo ocultando su tristeza bajo una falsa sonrisa.-si llegas a cambiar de opinión yo… estaré donde siempre. No me cansaré de esperar.-le dijo despidiéndose y poco después caminó hacia las escaleras para subir a la superficie.

-Rick…-dijo algo triste la chica al verle partir con el corazón en la mano.-lo siento.

-nadie puede mandar en lo que dicta el corazón. No debe sentirse culpable miss Celas.-dijo Walter apareciendo detrás suyo.

-Walter, tú… escuchaste todo, ¿no es así?-le preguntó mirándolo con algo de culpa.

-descuide, sólo lo suficiente como para decirle que hizo lo correcto. Era mejor que supiera la verdad que mentirle. Me enorgullece estar en su presencia.

Pronto se escucharon las sirenas de una ambulancia que se dirigían a la mansión.

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó angustiado Walter.- ¿no será qué…? ¡Lady Integra!

-es imposible, mi amo se encontraba con ella.-intervino Victoria, calmando al sujeto.-tal como tú lo dijiste, la Sra. Integra está bien.

-aún así… debo de ir a ver que sucede.-insistió Walter apartando de su camino a la chica.

-…bien…-dijo para sí al ver la reacción del mayordomo.

Días después…

En la habitación de Integra.

-entre.-dijo dejando pasar a Walter.

-buenos días Lady Integra.-le saludó debidamente el mayordomo.-veo que hoy amaneció con muy buen humor.-dijo al notar una sonrisa en el rostro de su señora.

-¿apenas vienes a notarlo?-dijo sin importarle el comentario.

-¿acaso son buenas noticias sobre la investigación del chip?-preguntó aún sin comprender el bien humor de la rubia amargada.

-sí… algo así.-dijo acercándose a su ventana y contemplando el sol.-es un hermoso día, sin duda alguna.

-ah…sí lo es.-respondió desconcertado, aún sin comprender el cambio tan drástico de su señora.-yo… su desayuno está listo.

-gracias.-le respondió volteándose hacia él.

Walter la miró asombrado.

-exactamente cuál es la noticia que le agradó tanto, Lady Integra.-le preguntó extrañado el mayordomo.

Ella sonrió.

-buenas noticias Walter, buenas noticias.-y al término salió de su habitación, dejando a un Walter desconcertado.

-está feliz…- se dijo Walter sin comprender absolutamente nada.

**Mis notas:** ahhh no me golpeeen!!, ya les había dicho que era cursi y muy melodramático. Una vez más aclaro que este fue el primer fic que hice de Hellsing, o sea que ya tiene un buen que esta conmigo… Que será unos 4 años? Bueeenoo, uu ya estaban bajo advertencia que sería bastante meloso. Nos vemos!


	6. Una triste canción de amor

**Una triste canción de amor.**

Sí, allí estaba ella, con la mirada baja, sentada frente al recipiente que enfriaba su "bebida". Suspiró tristemente al verse sola en la habitación, miró un par de veces la sangre empaquetada antes de levantarse y recostarse boca abajo en su cama. Se veía tan triste, como si algo la tuviese preocupada…

-no comprendo…-se dijo quedamente con la mirada apagada mientras pensaba en el repentino distanciamiento de su amo. No entendía, de pronto todo había cambiado, como si él la hubiese… olvidado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las sabanas con ambas manos al pensar en esa palabra… el olvido, no, no, eso no era posible, no lo soportaría, no soportaría ser parte del olvido, no. Abrió los ojos con lentitud e imaginó a su maestro frente a ella, sonriéndole como de costumbre y después perdiéndose en la distancia. Reprimió una lágrima y trató de sonreír para sí misma con la intención de levantarse el ánimo, pero aquella sonrisa se perdió en el camino al pensar nuevamente en su cambio de actitud, no lo había visto cerca de ella y no le había dirigido la palabra en días, ¿qué le sucedía? Aquella actitud del vampiro, su indiferencia la herían demasiado. Se sentía tan sola, tan vacía… tan llena de miedo, de temor.- ¿y si él…?-suspiró tratando de no pensar más en el vampiro de gabardina roja, pero le resultaba tan difícil. Llevó su mano hasta su cuello, justo en la parte donde Alucard la había mordido, recordó aquel momento en el cual él la había convertido por segunda vez después de haberla rescatado. Aquello sólo le trajo más tristeza a la pelirroja. Estaba tan confundida, no comprendía en absoluto lo que le sucedía a su maestro. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró hacia el techo, pensando en lo mucho que amaba al vampiro de Hellsing.- ¿acaso seré yo?-se preguntó afligida.

Pensó varias veces en si debía hablar con él, lo meditó lo suficiente como para estar segura de querer hacerlo.

Salió de su habitación decidida a saber el por qué de muchas cosas. Así pues, subió los escalones del subterráneo y comenzó a buscar con ansias al vampiro de Hellsing. Miró a su alrededor pero no lo vio y pronto comenzó a llamarlo…un fallido intento, no le respondió.

No tenía idea de en dónde buscarlo, y de repente una idea bastante lógica atravesó por su mente: "Integra", sí, seguramente se encontraba con ella. Corrió hacia la tercera planta, subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras. Se sentía algo nerviosa, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, sentía una presión en el estómago de tan sólo pensar en lo que le diría, en cómo reaccionaría él. Tantas preguntas iban y venían por su mente como si de la marea se tratara. Después de varios minutos llegó a la oficina de Integra. Se acercó a la puerta con intenciones de tocar para hacerse notar, pero antes de que sus nudillos impactaran contra la madera escuchó una voz muy familiar, esa voz que solía abrirse paso en su mente en los momentos menos inesperados. Esa voz… lo pensó más de dos veces si debía entrar o no, pero estaba muy nerviosa como para tomar una decisión, él se escuchaba diferente, raro, cómo si algo no estuviera bien… pero ella qué sabía, tal vez exageraba, hacía días que no le veía ni hablaba con él. Cuando por fin se decidió, entró con mucha cautela, no tenía 

intenciones de delatar su presencia, sólo quería saber qué sucedía con su maestro, por qué el distanciamiento hacia ella, tal vez pudiera que se lo dijera a su ama.

Se quedó a una distancia considerable, entre las sombras, sin que pudiesen verla. Mientras, ellos parecían conversar sobre algo importante, al parecer sobre vampiros artificiales y el reciente ataque a Hellsing, cosas así, poco después Integra comenzó a hablar de manera muy aristocrática y Alucard de igual forma. Aquella conversación hizo bostezar un par de veces a la pelirroja, era cierto, Victoria no recibió una educación como Integra y por esa razón ignoraba muchas cosas importantes, cosas que para ella no tenían la más mínima importancia para emplear en la vida cotidiana…aunque la ingenuidad es parte de su encanto, ¿apoco no?

Al poco rato se sintió incomoda al estar escuchando una conversación ajena, husmear no iba con ella, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con su amo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, dándose valor o tratando de encontrarlo para acercarse a él y hablar. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero en ese instante sucedió algo que no debió pasar, algo que simplemente no podía ser cierto. Sus pupilas se retrajeron hasta el punto en el que casi quedaron como una línea, sus manos temblaron y poco a poco fue sintiéndose fría, volviéndose pálida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor…sintió que era el fin, miles de emociones sucumbieron en su interior, cientos de preguntas cruzaban por su mente que se había convertido en un caos. Sintió que moría a pesar de estar muerta. Llevó ambas manos a su pecho, le dolía tanto aun cuando su corazón no latiera. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban una tras otra por su rostro y segundos después los volvió a abrir.

Apretó sus labios, sintiendo en ellos el doloroso sabor de la mentira, mientras recordaba con detalle fragmentos de aquel maravilloso momento que su amo le había hecho sentir. ¿Acaso, esa era la respuesta de su extraño comportamiento?, sí, por supuesto que sí. Todo había sido una cruel mentira, la había engañado de la forma más vil que existía, le hizo creer que sentía algo por ella. La llevó al cielo y la dejó caer en un abismo. Le mintió…la ilusionó y la hirió brutalmente. Justo ahí, frente a sus ojos estaba él, siendo abrazado por esa mujer, probando sus labios como si de miel se tratara. No emitió palabra alguna, no se atrevió a irrumpir en la escena, no se tomó la molestia de hacerse notar, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándolos, contemplando como su mundo caía a pedazos.

Al terminar aquella muestra de afecto, Integra cerró los ojos y abrazó con ternura al vampiro, mientras que este se mostraba algo frío con ella. Pronto llegó a él un delicioso aroma, olía tan bien, era suave y dulce, era como una caricia, como un perfume… aquel exquisito aroma le hizo pensar en la dulce chica de minifalda… claro, porque esa fragancia era el aroma de su tersa piel. Levantó la vista rápidamente, y la vio. Por un instante sintió el desenfrenado deseo de ir hacia ella, de tocarla, pero pudo ver con claridad el rostro de la joven. No había duda alguna, los había visto. Sintió tantas ganas de explicarle… pero no podía. No debía hacerlo. La miró a los ojos y comenzó a hablarle, pero ella se negó con un…

-_¡no!...ya no me lastimes… por favor…-_le respondió con la mirada inundada de dolor.

Sin intenciones de quedarse a ver y escuchar el resto se alejó del lugar sin hacer ruido alguno, no soportaba estar un minuto más ahí, le enfermaba mirar la escena.

Al salir, Alucard alejó a Integra de él. Aquella acción desconcertó a la rubia de ojos azules.

-¿sucede algo?-le preguntó tratando de abrazarlo nuevamente, pero no lo logró, Alucard se desvaneció frente a ella.- ¿pero qué…?

_-¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, no puede ser…no… soy una tonta. No valgo nada…papá, ayúdame… mamá… ¿qué hago ahora?_-pensaba completamente destrozada mientras bajaba con apuro los escalones.-_todo fue una mentira, ¡fui tan estúpida!, sólo jugó conmigo, me utilizó… sabía que lo amaba y se aprovechó de mí…soy una idiota… ¡estúpida!, ¡estúpida!...eres una estúpida por seguir amándolo Victoria, eres una fracasada…¿cómo pudiste perder la cabeza por alguien como él?, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo puedes continuar amándolo a pesar de lo que viste?, ¿cómo Victoria?, ¿cómo?...¿cómo puedo amarlo a pesar de todo?, ¿por qué lo amo?,_ ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me hiciste esto…?...¿por qué?...sí yo te amo…-se preguntó aún llorando, tiritando de dolor al momento de recargarse de la pared y dejarse caer lentamente una vez fuera de la mansión. Estaba sufriendo mucho, mucho más que cuando lo creyó muerto en aquella iglesia donde estuvo a punto de casarse con ese vampiro. Sólo que ahora su amo se encontraba con vida, y era él quién la hacía sufrir.

-no llores.-la voz de Alucard se escuchó detrás de ella. Al escucharlo se levantó rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas, pero fue en vano, sus ojos no dejaban de gotear. Lo miró detenidamente y le sonrió con dulzura. Se acercó a él y acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Victoria…-alcanzó a pronunciar Alucard únicamente, debido a que la pelirroja había colocando su dedo índice en los labios del vampiro para hacerle guardar silencio. Acarició el rostro de su amo durante unos segundos para después derramar más lágrimas y decirle a escasos centímetros de su boca…

-me mentiste…mentiroso.-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa llena de dolor para después darle una fuerte bofetada al sujeto de gabardina roja.- ¡eres un IDIOTA!-cerró los ojos después de eso, mientras pensaba tantas cosas.- _pero más idiota soy yo por seguir queriéndote… ¡¿cómo pudiste?! ¿No fue suficiente con que me entregara a ti?_

-Victoria, escucha…-trató de responder pero ella no se lo permitió.

-¿eso querías?, acostarte conmigo, ¿no?, ¡pues muchas felicidades, ya lo hiciste!, si querías lastimarme, lo lograste.-decía cínicamente, hizo una pausa y tomó aire.-pero no te preocupes amo, ya entendí muy bien mi lugar, sólo soy tu aprendiz, tu maldita sirvienta.-a pesar de que su boca decía eso, sus ojos y su tono de voz sólo decían una cosa "te amo". Aquel comportamiento de la pelirroja sólo era un acto reflejo de defensa, para ya no ser lastimada. No podía evitarlo, se sintió traicionada, engañada…era la primera vez que le 

abría su corazón a alguien, y fue lastimada. Después de tanto esperar, de aguardar el momento y la persona indicada para enamorarse perdidamente, lo única que recibía era eso…una profunda herida, una terrible decepción.

Alucard la miró comprendiendo su sufrimiento, mientras que él se sentía el individuo más insignificante en toda la faz de la tierra. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que realmente lo amaba, alguien que se preocupaba por él como nunca nadie lo había hecho y él le pagaba de esa forma… pronto, Victoria le dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar nuevamente, con la voz temblorosa debido a su llanto. Pequeñas gotas cristalinas, dulces y amargas a la vez se deslizaban por su rostro, lavando sus ojos carmesí y delatando su dolor.

-fui una estúpida…-susurró Victoria mientras se abrazaba ella misma.

-no…-dijo débilmente el vampiro.

-sí… qué tonta… ¿cómo pude creer que alguien como tú se fijaría en mí?...qué tontería…debí saber que mentías…y…yo te creí…-dijo bajando sus brazos y empuñando las manos.-farsante… ¡mentiroso!...-exclamó volteándose hacía él, apretando con más fuerza ambos puños.- ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, ¡te detesto!-dijo completamente enfurecida antes de romper en llanto.- ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué a mí?-le preguntaba con la voz entrecortada.

No lo soportaba, no podía más, debía decírselo, pero no podía…no podía hacerlo. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente como ahora. Verla llorar lo estaba destruyendo, tenía que hacer algo… debía hacer algo ¡ya! Sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias se acercó a ella con rapidez y tomándola por la cintura la llevó hacia él, dejando sus bocas a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. No vaciló en hacerlo y sin siquiera avisar la besó. Aquella acción por parte de su amo impactó lo suficiente a Victoria como para dejarse besar durante unos minutos.

Una vez más sintió esa calidez recorrer su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca, por unos instantes olvidó lo sucedido en la oficina de lady Integra, permitiéndole así disfrutar de aquel dulce beso. Dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento tan fuerte que la mantenía a su lado, aquella dulce sensación que la hacía sentir tan bien. Por su parte, Alucard se sentía igual. Victoria estaba tan tibia, sabía tan dulce, sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos, no le bastaba con probarlos una vez, probar su boca se había convertido en su adicción. Pero el encanto se desvaneció al poco tiempo, al recordar ella aquel beso de Alucard con Miss Hellsing.

-no…-dijo débilmente aún con los ojos cerrados, alejando su rostro del suyo, sintiéndose extraña al experimentar tantas emociones dentro de ella. Parecía no poder alejarse de él, como si careciera de fuerza, se veía tan débil.-no me hagas creer que me quieres… ya no.-dijo levantando la mirada, viéndolo con temor.-maestro… no lo entiendo.

El vampiro la miró con seriedad y acarició su rostro con delicadeza.

-si pudiera explicarte la situación…-comentó Alucard con un tono triste.

Victoria se apartó de él y lo miró comenzando a llorar. Quiso decir algo antes de irse, pero no lo hizo. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, dándole a entender lo muy decepcionada que estaba y segundos después se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Bajó con prisa las escaleras del subterráneo tratando de no llorar más, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos.

-miss Celas, ¿sucede algo?-la voz de Walter la hizo detenerse y voltear hacia él.-señorita Victoria…-dijo sorprendido al verla sufrir de ese modo.- ¿qué le pasó?-le preguntó angustiado.

-Walter…-murmuró débilmente la pelirroja, encontrando en él un amigo que le permitiría llorar en su hombro.-Walter…-dijo una vez más mientras sus ojos volvían a inundarse. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó como una pequeña niña, llorando desconsolada, haciéndole entender que lo necesitaba.

-tranquila… todo está bien…tranquilícese…-le decía con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio-rojizo.

-… ¿por qué lo hizo?... ¿por qué?-se preguntaba afligida.-soy una tonta… ¿por qué me lastimó?-decía quedamente con un tono lleno de sufrimiento y decepción.

-no lo sé…-le respondió con suavidad. Justo en esos momentos la sangre le hervía, estaba tan lleno de coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con los sentimientos de Victoria?, no cabía la menor duda, era un desgraciado. Durante mucho tiempo siempre creyó que él tenía buenos sentimientos, pero todo indicaba que se había equivocado en el análisis del vampiro.

Después de una larga charla, Walter llevó a la dulce chica a su respectiva habitación. Se encontraba aún algo alterada, pero también cansada. Hizo que se recostara en su cama para que repusiera fuerzas, después de todo, él se preocupaba mucho por la chica, la quería como una hija.

-trate de descansar, miss Celas. Necesita reposar un rato.-le pidió con una cálida sonrisa el mayordomo.-cuando despierte puede que todo haya terminado…

-…no es una pesadilla, ¿verdad?-dijo Victoria tristemente, con la mirada perdida.

-no…-respondió seriamente, comprendiendo por lo que pasaba.-descanse ahora.

-… lo amo, ¿sabes?...-comentó la joven mirándolo con tristeza.-a pesar de todo…-y segundos después cerró los ojos.

-lo sé.-afirmó el sujeto caminando hacia la puerta.

-tenías mucha prisa por irte, ¿no es así?-le decía Integra al vampiro de gabardina roja.- ¿qué sucedió, Alucard?-le preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

-Victoria…-pronunció al instante para después hacer una larga pausa.-la agente… esta noche pienso decirle lo nuestro.-confesó el vampiro fríamente.

-¿qué no habías terminado ya con ella?-le preguntó desconfiando de él.

-así es.-afirmó sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-¿le dirás el motivo por el cual la dejaste?

-no veo por qué no-respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

-me parece bien, Alucard. Siempre tan directo.

Alucard guardó silencio y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Desde ahí apreció la luna, recordando vagamente la noche en la que conoció a Integra… pensando también cuando vio por primera vez a la dulce jovencita de uniforme azul.

-que descanse.-se despidió el vampiro y segundos después cruzó la pared.

-llorar no va a cambiar nada…-la voz de un extraño hizo despertar a la pelirroja.

No se alarmó en cuanto lo vio sentado en la silla que quedaba frente a su cama, simplemente abrió los ojos, estaba tan cansada de llorar, de sufrir… tan abatida por el recuerdo de su fugaz momento de felicidad.

-tú…-mencionó débilmente, procurando no llorar, mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-¿te aflige alguna desilusión?-le preguntó con suavidad, mostrándose serio.

-¿a qué has venido?-le preguntó conteniendo su llanto, al notar las intenciones del vampiro de hacerla revivir aquella dolorosa escena.

-duele… ¿no es así?-le preguntó quedamente, mostrándole su lado sentimental.

-¿qué cosa?-dijo sumida en su depresión.

-el amor…el no correspondido…duele…-respondió él tratando de persuadirla.

-no sé de que me hablas…-contestó Victoria con la voz temblorosa, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no desmoronarse ante él.

-si duele… no es amor… ¿qué buscabas en ese tipo?-le preguntó curioso.

-no… vete… no eres real…no…-se decía una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados.

-nuevamente te pregunto… ¿buscabas afecto en sus brazos?

-no lo sé… no…

-por su puesto que lo sabes, es sólo que no quieres admitirlo, no tienes el valor.

-no…

-cobarde…-le llamó poniéndose de pie.

-no es así… no es verdad…-respondió bajando el rostro.

-¿no?, y ahora me dirás que eres feliz, ¿no es así?

-yo… basta…-le pidió con la voz quebrada.

-¿eres feliz, Victoria?-le preguntó tratando de hacerle ver lo infeliz que era en esos momentos.

-sí… sí lo soy.-respondió rápidamente, escondiéndose en los buenos recuerdos que existían dentro de ella.

-no. No es verdad… yo lo sé.

-por supuesto… lo amo, y él…-se detuvo, no podía terminar la frase, no podía.

-lo ves… no estás segura… lo dudas.-le dijo Gabriel mirándola compasivo.

-no, estoy segura… yo… lo sé…yo…

-lo estás dudando en este instante.-le aseguró, mientras se daba el lujo de crear una ilusión, la imagen de Alucard e Integra.-él no te ama… ¿qué no lo entiendes?

-no es verdad… no…-negó la pelirroja rotundamente moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

-sí lo es. Prefieres engañarte antes que ver la realidad. Temes a que sólo te haya utilizado… temes que no signifiques nada para él, que no valgas nada. Tienes miedo.-afirmó el vampiro de mirada dorada desvaneciendo aquella ilusión.

-no, no le temo.

-temes su rechazo. Le temes a que en vez del tuyo pronuncie el nombre de esa mujer.

-n-no… no es verdad.-decía al momento en que las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirse por su rostro, inundando su mirada carmesí.

-Victoria…

-yo… no puedo seguir escuchándote.-anunció cubriéndose los oídos.

-es a lo que temes.

-no es verdad.-murmuró cerrando con fuerza los ojos, mientras que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas dejando ver cuanto le dolían las palabras del tipo.

-tienes razón…-la voz de Gabriel comenzó a volverse más suave.-le temes más a que ni siquiera te haya amado.

-no, él me ama.-le aseguró sin siquiera darle la cara, cuando aún lloraba por ese sujeto.

-¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿cómo puedes estar segura?-la interrogó con intenciones de herirla para que de una vez por todas se olvidara de Alucard.

-porque…

-no lo sabes. Nunca te lo dijo… porque no significas nada para él, ¿comprendes?, fuiste sólo un pasatiempo… no eres nada, no significas nada para ese sujeto.

Pronto, la pelirroja comenzó a llorar con más sentimiento.

-¿lo ves?

-no… n-no, basta, ya no sigas…no es verdad…

-le temías a que ya no sintiera nada por ti si otra llegaba a él… pero eso ya sucedió.-hizo una breve pausa y se acercó a ella para acariciar su rostro.-Victoria… ven conmigo. Yo no te haré sufrir, no te lastimaré como él lo hizo.-justo al terminar sus palabras, la joven lo alejó de ella con un…

-¡basta!-exclamó llorando.- ¡déjame sola!, ¡no quiero verte!, ¡¡vete!!-le exigió llena de coraje, con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su rostro. Poco después miró a su alrededor… otra vez se encontraba sola… con su dolor… con el recuerdo de aquella noche, de aquella escena, de aquel beso… no tenía nada ni a nadie, sólo a ella misma.

-si duele no es amor… si duele no es amor… si duele no es amor…-se repetía constantemente, llorando, recostada de nueva cuenta en la cama, apretando con fuerza la frazada que la cubría.-es amor… si duele no es amor… no tiene que serlo… si duele, no… duele, y lo quiero…-se dijo antes de llorar con mucho más sentimiento, llorando quedamente, dejando que las cristalinas gotas de dolor brotaran sin parar.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, tiritaba, su pena era inmensa, sus ojos le dolían pero no tanto como su alma.

Alucard caminaba por la primera planta, preguntándose si debía ir a verla. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No quería lastimar a Victoria, pero no podía romper su promesa a Integra. Apretó la quijada y los puños dejando salir un…

-¡maldición!-se dijo sintiéndose realmente infeliz al haber herido los sentimientos de la joven agente. Aún en contra de su voluntad, se dirigió hacia el subterráneo para ver a su aprendiz.

Caminó durante unos minutos por el pasillo hasta llegar a esa pequeña sala de estar en donde solía encontrarse con Walter, y para sorpresa suya, Walter lo estaba esperando.

-Lord Alucard.-le llamó seriamente el mayordomo de Hellsing.-lo estaba esperando.-anunció viéndolo con desprecio.

-¿a qué viene esa cara, Walter?-le preguntó con esa sonrisa que acostumbraba.

-¿le importa si hablamos?-le preguntó muy a la fuerza.-bien.-dijo presionándolo.- veo que se encuentra muy feliz. Me imagino por qué.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, cambiando a un semblante serio.

-sabe exactamente a que me refiero. Debería darle vergüenza.-lo reprendió el hombre empuñando las manos.-jamás creí decirlo, pero… me enferma verlo.

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando Walter?-preguntó algo nervioso, sospechando ya de qué se trataba, pero con un tono retador.

-¿de qué?, ¡¿cómo puede ser tan cínico?! Miss Victoria está completamente destrozada. ¿Cómo pudo jugar con sus sentimientos de una forma tan baja?, es usted lo peor… y a pesar de todo aún lo ama… dígame, ¿cómo pudo? Fue solamente un pasatiempo, un juguete…-Walter hizo una pausa y lo miró detenidamente.-pero aún así… me cuesta trabajo creer que usted no sienta nada por ella… puedo verlo en usted… realmente la ama… yo lo sé… ¿pero por qué está haciendo esto?...

-no entiendes.-interrumpió el vampiro.-escucha… sucedió algo, la noche del atentado.

-¿de qué está hablando?-le preguntó extrañado.

Alucard respiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad, pidiéndole con desesperación su ayuda.

Minutos después…

-exactamente qué sucedió, Lord Alucard.-dijo pidiéndole una explicación detallada.

-mi ama…-comenzó nombrándola.-es mi deber protegerla y cumplir con cada uno de sus deseos… sin negarme.- Alucard dejó salir una especia de sonrisa triste y continuó.- Ella me pidió estar a su lado de esta forma… me confesó lo que sentía, y yo debo obedecer.

Walter lo miró incrédulo, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y los volvió a abrir, lo vio lleno de coraje.

-¿por quién me toma Lord Alucard?-le preguntó indignado.- ¿pretende que le crea semejante mentira?, ¿cómo se atreve a levantarle falsos a mi señora?, ¡debería sentirse avergonzado!, ¡jugar con los sentimientos de una dulce jovencita, utilizarla como un simple objeto y encima decir que Lady Integra fue quien lo obligó a tener esta relación!, ¡me enferma verlo!-dijo Walter enfurecido.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Alucard no pudo contenerse, no le dolía tanto que dijera que él mentía con respecto a Integra, pero… decir que había jugado con Victoria, eso no se lo perdonaba.

-¡no vuelvas a decir eso, simple humano!-le gritó fuera de sí, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y poniéndolo contra la pared.- ¡nunca!, jamás jugaría con Victoria, ¡¿entiendes?!

Al recapacitar pudo ver con claridad el semblante de Walter, estaba asustado, pero también lleno de furia. Lo soltó al instante y se alejó de él.

-no vuelva a hacerlo, de lo contrario, no respondo.-le advirtió el mayordomo acomodándose la camisa.

-la agente… vale más para mí que cualquier otra cosa.-murmuró el vampiro dándole la espalda al sujeto.

-no me diga… ¿por eso la hirió?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.-su actuación no me convenció del todo.

-cuando veas las cosas con claridad, entonces comprenderás mis palabras, Walter.-le dejó en claro Alucard, para después cruzar la pared.

-no es posible lo que dijo. Lady Integra no es capaz de hacer tal cosa. Qué estupidez.-se dijo el mayordomo viendo con desprecio el lugar por donde se había desvanecido Alucard.

-…y si…no…no, ya no.-se repetía Victoria aún recostada.-tonta, eres una tonta Victoria… ¿cómo pudiste creer que él se enamoraría de ti?-se dijo quedamente al momento en que su mirada volvía a inundarse. Como salidas de la nada, imágenes de Alucard comenzaron a saturar su mente. Cientos de recuerdos de su amo la hacían sufrir al momento de ver su imagen junto a ella… junto a Integra.- ¿por qué?... ¿no fui suficiente para ti… amo?-se decía afligida.

-agente…-la voz de Alucard resonó en su mente.-no llores…

-basta por favor…-le rogó cubriéndose los oídos, sentándose en su cama.-por favor…por favor amo…

-¿lloras por mi culpa?… no sabes cuanto lo siento.

-¡déjame en paz!-ordenó con la voz temblorosa, pero luego comenzó a llorar.- ¿por qué?...por favor… ya no juegue más conmigo… por favor, se lo suplico…

Pronto apareció Alucard en su habitación y la miró sintiéndose culpable.

-perdóname…-pronunció cabizbajo. "perdóname", esa palabra nunca antes la había utilizado.

Ello lo miró reprimiendo su llanto y controlándose, articuló.

-¿por qué se disculpa?-dijo tratando de no llorar mientras le hablaba.-es obvio, ahora me doy cuenta de todo.-agregó poniéndose de pie y luego le dio la espalda.

-¿de que hablas?-dijo sin comprender.

-siempre la quiso a ella y ahora se decidió. Y tiene mucha razón en haberla elegido, tienen tanto en común, se conocen desde hace mucho… lo mejor será que olvidemos todo lo que sucedió… amo. Después de todo… sólo soy su aprendiz, una simple sirvienta…-respondió al recordar cual era su lugar.

Él la miró asombrado al escucharla hablar de ese modo.

-¿pero qué tonterías dices?-dijo molesto al oír tal respuesta.

-por favor maestro, no trate de negarlo.-alegó cruzándose de brazos.-ustedes son el uno para el otro…-murmuró cerrando los ojos momentáneamente evitando derramar más lágrimas.

-¡no seas tonta!-dijo tomándola de un brazo y haciendo voltear hacia él.

-¡suélteme!-exclamó forcejeando con él.- ¡ya no siga maestro!-decía tratando de zafarse.

-no.-respondió seriamente.

-no siga, por favor. Olvide todo lo que sucedió. Es lo mejor que puede hacer… por favor yo sólo soy su aprendiz… por favor suélteme.

-estás diciéndome que siento algo por mi ama, qué la elegí a ella en vez de a ti.-le preguntó mirándola con seriedad sin soltarla. Victoria no respondió. Se molesto y habló con cinismo esta vez-sí. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez la elegí a ella. Tal vez sea mejor estar con ella que con una niña débil.-dijo con frialdad. Al escucharlo la joven desistió en su intento por alejarse de él y comenzó a sollozar. Al verla llorar le abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a decirle al oído.-escúchame con atención agente, no… Celas Victoria, escúchame. He visto a muchas mujeres ir y venir en mi vida y tú no eres una de ellas, ¿no entiendes?, ¿no lo ves?, tú estás conmigo, estás aquí porque eres especial… porque tú eres mi pequeña Victoria, la agente a quien siempre suelo rescatar en diferentes misiones, a la que no le agrada mucho la idea de beber sangre a menos que la presione…-sonrió dulcemente al decir eso y acercó su rostro al suyo sin borrar aquella expresión.-la agente que siempre llora a pesar de que le diga mil veces que volveré a revivir… no seas tonta, ¿cómo puedes pensar que escogí a otra cuando te quiero a ti?

Ella lo miró con ternura y volvió a llorar, no sabía si creerle o no.

-yo lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo… pero sé que regresarás con Lady Integra, y yo no puedo soportar verlo con otra mujer…

-agente…-dijo tomándola de las manos.-puedes estar segura de que si volviera a encontrarte por primera vez, volvería a convertirte en mi compañera…-ella lo miró ilusionada.-te elijo a ti… una y mil veces…-le aseguró acercando su boca a la suya.

-no…-dijo alejándose de él.-no quiero que suceda de nuevo, no quiero pasarme todo el tiempo llorando como una tonta por alguien que está fuera de mi alcance. Eres mi… usted es mi amo, mi maestro y no podemos tener una relación como esta… ya no insista… no quiero que siga con esto, amo.

Él la miró afligido y se quitó las gafas.

-no quiero perderte.-le confesó mirándola con tristeza.-no me pidas eso.

-…yo-dijo bajando la mirada al momento de empuñar ambas manos.- no quiero interponerme entre usted y Lady Integra. Sólo deseo que sea feliz…por su bien, lo mejor será que olvidemos todo lo que sucedió.

Alucard la vio y sonrió.

-de acuerdo.-asintió con la cabeza.-aceptaré tu propuesta, pero dímelo a la cara y no cierres los ojos cuando me lo digas, por ningún motivo, de lo contrario…-se acercó a ella nuevamente, quedando a escasos centímetro de distancia de la joven.-dime que todo terminó y que olvidemos todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Victoria tomó aire y comenzó.

-no insista en que…-su voz empezó a temblar al ver como su amo acercaba su boca a la suya, tratando de hacerla desistir.-en que…ah… tenemos que olvidar todo,…olvide lo que pasó entre…-no pudo terminar, no pudo resistirse a la provocación de su maestro y sin pensarlo probó sus labios y poco después reaccionó.

-cerraste los ojos…-le recordó el vampiro con una sonrisa.-…te amo…-le susurró suavemente. Victoria sintió una cálida sensación en su interior al escuchar esas dos palabras tan maravillosas, pero luego… dudó de su sinceridad.

-entonces… ¿por qué estás con Lady Integra?-le preguntó desconfiando de sus sentimientos.- ¿por qué me hace esto, maestro?

-tienes que averiguarlo…-dijo antes de desvanecerse.

-maestro…-de nuevo sola, únicamente con su alma y sombra.-… _hace apenas unos minutos lloraba por usted, molesta y decepcionada de su persona, pero ahora_… soy una tonta.-se dijo dejándose caer en la cama.-apenas viene y dice unas cuantas palabras y caricias dulces y vuelvo a caer rendida a sus pies…-se decía molesta consigo misma al ver cuan débil era con su maestro y luego sonrió ruborizándose un poco al recordar a su amo, al pensar en lo seductor que era, en su sonrisa maliciosa y su mirada seductora, en su voz.-debería odiarte…-dijo con algo de tristeza en su mirada, borrando repentinamente su sonrisa.-pero no puedo… ¿por qué no puedo adiarte a pesar de todo?-se preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.-se que me duele pero…si es por usted puedo soportar cualquier cosa …

**Mis notas:** ahhh, no importa si no les gustó, pero a mi me encantó o, vaya, aún recuerdo cuando lo hice, no paraba de escuchar canciones románticas.


	7. Sólo deseo ser feliz

**Sólo deseo ser feliz…**

Varios días después en la agencia Hellsing, la directora de esta hablaba seriamente con su principal subordinado. Ella yacía como siempre tras su escritorio mientras que el vampiro de la institución observaba los cuadros que adornaban el lugar. Aún observando el retrato del padre de Integra le preguntó.

-¿para qué deseaba verme ama?-dijo desviando su mirada hacia ella al terminar.- ¿acaso le preocupa algo?

Integra sonrió y miró hacia la ventana.

-hum…he notado que sueles evadirme cuando esta cerca Celas. ¿Es que aún sientes algo por ella, Alucard?-le preguntó volteando a verlo.-dime la verdad. Aún si mientes me daré cuenta.

Él la miró a los ojos y luego caminó a la ventana, observó la noche durante unos segundos y respondió sin responder.

-¿es qué acaso no está segura de esto?-dijo refiriéndose a la relación que llevaban.

-sólo deseo saber si aún ocupa lugar en ti esa agente. No lo tomes como amenaza pero, no me agrada tener competencia. Y es que es una rival formidable.-comentó levantándose de su asiento y lo miró desconfiadamente.-dime una cosa Alucard, ¿la elegirías a ella antes que a mí?-preguntó decidida cruzándose de brazos.-respóndeme.

-sí.-respondió volteándose hacia ella.-absoluta y completamente la elegiría a ella.

Y luego… volvió a la realidad…

-dime una cosa Alucard, ¿la elegirías a ella antes que a mí?-preguntó decidida cruzándose de brazos.-respóndeme.

**-**mi ama, qué cosas pregunta, ¿acaso no es obvia la respuesta?-dijo haciéndole entender que era a ella a quien elegía.

-evidentemente que lo es. Sólo quería estar segura del por qué estás a mi lado.-respondió sonriendo con dulzura.-…además tú y yo pronto estaremos juntos.-dijo abrazándolo suavemente.-todo este tiempo y por fin decidiste mirarme… he dejado de ser esa niña que conociste…

-lo sé.-respondió quedamente al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Integra era bella, pero… no era a quien deseaba. Al sentir los brazos de la joven mujer rodeándolo no pudo evitar pensar en la chica de uniforme, podía escuchar claramente la dulce risa de la agente por 

toda la habitación, su perfume, su mirada tan dulce… sus labios. Pronto un aire frío invadió el lugar, era lógico, pensó el vampiro al ver la ventana abierta. Integra lo abrazó un poco más y le dijo cerrando los ojos.

-abrázame…-le pidió al sentir la baja de temperatura.

Alucard la miró, dudando de llevar a cabo su capricho, pero qué más podía hacer. Con algo de esfuerzo envolvió a la rubia de ojos azules en sus brazos y suspiró resignado. A pesar de hacerlo noche tras noche, no lograba acostumbrarse a tener cerca suyo a otra que no fuera Victoria.

Mientras tanto, en el subterráneo Victoria se encargaba de llevar un cargamento lleno de municiones a una bodega.

-¿Qué haces?-una voz se escuchó detrás suyo.

Ella suspiró y trató de no prestarle atención.

-¿estás molesta conmigo?-insistió aquella voz. Se escuchó una leve risa y continuó.-sí, lo sé. Lamentó lo de la otra noche, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar…-hizo una pausa y continuó.-oh, esta bien, sí era mi intención, pero todo fue por tu propio bien amor.

-déjame en paz.-ordenó la joven sin siquiera voltear atrás.-deja de seguirme y haz tu propia vida…

-¿me estás rechazando?-preguntó con un tono burlón y de momento apareció frente a ella.- no desistiré en conseguir tu amor, y sabes que lo conseguiré.-dijo el vampiro de dorados ojos.

-esfúmate.-dijo haciéndolo a un lado bruscamente comenzando a caminar.

-sé que me deseas.-comentó caminando tras de ella.- ¿por qué sigues pretendiendo que amas a ese tipo?

-no pretendo nada, y para tu información él me ama.-argumentó la chica de minifalda apretando la caja llena de municiones.

-yo también te amo.-alegó haciendo la ilusión de una corazón rosa en su pecho.

-pero el sentimiento no es mutuo.-respondió fríamente. Al escuchar su respuesta el holograma se partió a la mitad y se desvaneció.

-no importa cuantas veces lo digas, no me iré hasta que aceptes mi propuesta.

-¿y cuál es?-preguntó con la vista al frente sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-ámame y quédate a mi lado para siempre. Es simple.-aclaró él caminando a su lado.

-no puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame, eso es imposible.-dijo un poco disgustada al pensar en ello y luego pensó en Alucard...

-no, es fácil. Sólo hay que intentar… inténtalo.-le pidió con una sonrisa.

-¡no!, ¡¿y cómo es que nadie te ha descubierto aquí en la Institución?!- preguntó deteniéndose.

-…sólo tú puedes verme…

-¿estás diciéndome que para los demás es como si estuviese hablando sola?

-mmm, sí.-respondió tras no pensar mucho en su pregunta.

Victoria suspiró tratando de no molestarse.

-¿es qué no entiendes que no te amo?, no siento nada por ti, excepto odio.-dijo viéndolo con desprecio.

-¿odio?-pronunció sin entender viéndola con algo de tristeza.- ¿por qué?, ¿me odias por amarte?

-trataste de matar a mi amo, eso no se lo puedo perdonar a nadie.-le explicó fríamente.

-¿de veras lo amas tanto?-preguntó decepcionado.

-sí…-respondió quedamente, recordando haberlo visto con Integra.

Él la miró con seriedad.

-¿cómo?, si él está con esa otra, ¿y te ama?, ¡vaya eso si que es amor!, ¡te demuestra su afecto besándose con otra mujer!-alegó burlonamente.- ¡cielos, ese sujeto es mi ídolo!

Las palabras de Gabriel realmente le dolieron a la chica, pensar que su maestro estaba con Miss Hellsing en su oficina, besándola. Aquello fue suficiente motivo para hacerla romper en llanto. Cayó al suelo de rodillas dejando a un lado su carga mientras escuchaba los horrores que decía Gabriel.

El sujeto la miró compasivo y se inclinó para acariciar su rostro.

-sólo deseo una oportunidad, sólo una…-le pidió con ternura, acercando su rostro al suyo.

Victoria levantó la mirada aún sollozando, completamente fuera de lugar, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-eres tan hermosa…-comentó mirándola a los ojos y poco después acercó su boca a los labios de la pelirroja.

-…bésame…-le pidió la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.-lo necesito.

Alucard la vio dudoso, pero eso no impedía que hiciera lo que debía hacer.

-¡miss Celas!-gritó Walter al verla en el suelo con ese tipo tratando de besarla, y casi al instante lanzó sus hilos para atacar al vampiro.

-¿ah?…-pronunció reaccionando la joven vampiresa alejándose abruptamente del tipo…

-insolente…-murmuró esquivando con precisión el ataque del Ángel de la Muerte.

-¿pero…? ¿Dijiste que nadie podía verte?-murmuró sorprendida.

-mentí… ¡toma esto!-exclamó de último arrojándole a Walter pedazos de concreto de la pared del pasillo.

El mayordomo esquivó todo con gran rapidez y volvió a lanzarle los hilos que cortaban todo a su paso.

-eso no te servirá de nada.-dijo sonriendo el vampiro, creando una especie de rayo con una mano y al instante la dirigió hacia él.- ¡no te entrometas en lo que no te importa!

-¡¡Walter!!-gritó asustada al ver al sujeto tirado en el suelo.

-¿qué fue eso?-se dijo Alucard alejándose de su ama, algo agradecido al no haberla besado.

-¡Walter!, ¿Walter estás bien?-le preguntó preocupada una vez a su lado y luego dirigiendo su vista al vampiro.- ¡eres un monstruo!

-fue el quien me agredió.-respondió el otro mirándola desde lejos.

-ohh... Estoy bien, sólo fue un rasguño.-dijo Walter haciendo presión en su costado izquierdo para detener la hemorragia. Era extraño, sentía algo de frío, pero era agradable.

-¿pero qué dices?, estás herido, necesitas atención médica.-aclaró la joven viéndolo preocupada y poco después quedó inconsciente.- ¿Walter?, despierta, no te duermas…-lo observó con cuidado y un poco aliviada suspiró.-…aún respira…

Pronto se escucharon pasos y ante el asombro del vampiro de mirada dorada, Alucard entró en escena.

-agente, ¿qué está…?-miró asombrado al otro vampiro y con una sonrisa sacó su arma.-nos volvemos a ver.

-maestro, Walter está herido.-anunció la chica mirando al vampiro de Hellsing.- ¿maestro?

-ya veo.-respondió sin darle mucha importancia.- ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí, basura?

-una bella flor.-respondió mirando a Victoria.

-jo. ¿Ahora eres jardinero?-dijo a manera de burla.

-lo que sea si es por ella.

-¡basta los dos!-exclamó la chica disgustada.- ¡maestro, no es momento para una pelea!, ¡Walter está perdiendo mucha sangre!, ¡necesita ayuda!, ¡amo!

-sólo me tomará un segundo.-respondió Alucard con una sonrisa.

Gabriel sonrió con algo de temor, ahora sus habilidades se limitaban a simplemente menos de la mitad de Alucard, una gran desventaja.

Segundos después se escucharon pasos cerca del lugar que venían rápidamente.

-¿qué sucede?-pronto dos soldados llegaron al lugar y miraron asustados la escena.

-¡bajen sus armas!-ordenó Victoria firmemente.-ustedes dos, llévenselo. Necesita un doctor, ¡rápido!

Al instante obedecieron y uno de ellos miró a la joven para decir:

-¿qué está sucediendo?, es un enemigo hay que abrir fuego.

-yo me encargaré de la situación, ahora vete.-recalcó la chica poniéndose de pie con el uniforme parcialmente ensangrentado.- ¡vete!-ordenó con dureza.

-sí, sargento.-asimiló el soldado comenzando a caminar.

-es hora de arreglar cuentas.-anunció Gabriel viéndolo con desprecio.

-estoy de acuerdo.

Justo cuando se disponían a comenzar Victoria se interpuso.

-¡nada de eso!-dijo con la voz algo temblorosa.-maestro… fue un accidente.-intercedió por el otro vampiro con una voz más suave.

-¿un accidente?, le perforó un pulmón.-dijo Alucard sin bajar sus arma.-ahora hazte a un lado.

-ah… yo…pero sí lo fue.-insistió la pelirroja algo desesperada.-Walter lo atacó, pero él sólo se defendió, él estaba conmigo y Walter pensó que quería hacerme daño pero no era así.

-¿estaba contigo?, ¿y qué se supone que estaba haciendo?-le interrogó algo disgustado.-es el enemigo.

Aquella pregunta hizo turbar a la joven.

-ah… pues… sólo estaba conmigo.-respondió de manera nerviosa con un leve rubor al recordar lo que hubiese sucedido de no haber llegado el mayordomo.-pero ese no es el punto.

-agente… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que esta basura estaba aquí?-le preguntó molesto.- ¿acaso no recuerdas los problemas que nos ocasionó?

-ah, yo… ah…s-sí.-sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, esa era una buena pregunta, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada?, en más de una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad, pero…-n-no, no lo sé…-respondió desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-qué significa esa respuesta.-preguntó molesto.

-que no te ama.-respondió el otro con seriedad.

-¡n-no!, ¡es suficiente!, ¡de esta forma no se arreglará nada!-decía Victoria evitando que Alucard se deshiciera de Gabriel.- ¡sólo quieren matarse!

-es la mejor solución.-comentó Gabriel viendo directamente al otro vampiro.

-¡agente quítate de en medio!-ordenó molesto Alucard.

Ella lo miró asustada, pero aún así no se movió.

-¡¿es qué acaso no lo ves?!-dijo el vampiro que vestía de negro.- ¡Victoria me ama!

-¡no es así!-alegó la chica de forma nerviosa.

-¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa.-entonces hazte a un lado y deja que muera… no mientas Victoria, estás haciendo esto porque no deseas que salga herido, lo haces porque sabes que sientes algo por mí.-aseguró el vampiro viéndola con dulzura.

-¿acaso eso es verdad, agente?-preguntó con seriedad Alucard.

Comenzó a sentirse mareada, estaba tan confundida, acaso… ¿tenía razón?, ¿por qué lo protegía? Su mente se volvió una maraña de preguntas, miraba a Alucard, pero también a Gabriel, estaba segura de que amaba a su maestro, pero… Gabriel parecía quererla desde hace mucho. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, por un lado estaba su amo y pronto llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de Integra y por el otro estaba Gabriel, quien siempre la hería para que olvidará a su maestro, aunque también solía decirle cosas dulces y quería casarse con ella. Amaba a Alucard pero también se sentía decepcionada de él por haberle hecho daño y Gabriel… simplemente apareció dispuesto a amarla…pero su corazón le pertenecía al sujeto que vio por primera vez en medio de una fría noche, con un hermoso cielo rojo y una luna esplendorosa.

-decide Victoria, ¿a quién eliges?-dijo Gabriel haciéndola dudar.

-¿y qué te hace pensar que la agente hará lo que dices?

El vampiro de ojos dorados sonrió maliciosamente, como teniendo un As bajo la manga.

-es simple.-dijo mirando a Victoria y después dirigiéndose a Alucard.- No soy yo quien va a desposar a la directora de esta Institución.

-¿cómo?-pronunció la joven sintiendo una terrible sensación en su interior.-n-no, no es verdad…no…-decía completamente perpleja. De pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor giraba y luego se oscurecía. No, no era verdad, no…-_no, no, no… no puede ser cierto, es un mal sueño, no, no es verdad… ¡es mentira!, ¡no puede ser real!, esto no está sucediendo…tengo que despertar, ¡despierta Victoria, despierta!, esto no está pasando… ¡despierta!_

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado levemente, negando lo que había escuchado y se volteó hacia Alucard con lentitud, esperando esperanzada que él lo negara con una sonrisa, pero no fue así… bajó levemente la mirada y el arma.

-ya veo...-pronunció Victoria destrozada, pero después su mirada se volvió fría y se limpió las pocas lágrimas que opacaban sus ojos. Lo miró fríamente y se acercó a él con lentitud; durante unos segundos lo observó para después decir con firmeza…-que sea muy feliz…-le dijo con desprecio para luego seguir de largo y dejarlos solos a los dos.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos durante un rato y al final uno de los dos habló.

-se que con esto no me beneficio en absoluto, pero… es preferible que sea así.-dijo Gabriel con una falsa sonrisa, para después borrarla de su rostro.-tenía que saberlo, tarde o temprano iba a enterarse.

Alucard levantó la mirada y nuevamente lo apuntó con su casull.

-ahora me doy cuenta…-dijo el de negro colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.-a pesar de todos los intentos que hice… después de tanto esperarla…las cosas cambian…y conoció a alguien más…-decía nostálgico, viendo fijamente el cañón del arma.-…te dejaré el camino libre, de igual forma, perdí antes de empezar… ella te eligió a ti…a pesar de todo.-dijo rencoroso.

-aún no arreglamos cuentas.-comentó seriamente poniendo su dedo en el gatillo.

-…lo sé…-hizo una pausa y tomó aire.-cuídala por mí, ¿quieres?...-agregó con una dulce sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

Y disparó…

Aquel sonido inconfundible llegó a los oídos de Victoria, aún no se encontraba muy lejos de allí… se detuvo, al momento en que una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. Cerró los ojos y así estuvo por algunos segundos, apretó la quijada y se recargó en una de las paredes del subterráneo.

Dejó salir un sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos, pensó sólo unos instantes en Gabriel y nuevamente se puso de pie.

-ahora sólo falta que te mueras tú…-le deseo rencorosa a su maestro, mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente. Le dolió tanto, mucho más que cuando lo vio por primera vez en los brazos de Integra, ¡pero claro!, ¡eso no se comparaba con la noticia que acababa de recibir!

Su corazón le dolía tanto, su mundo se vino abajo de un momento para otro, ¿por qué?, no lo comprendía, su maestro le había dicho que la amaba, que era ella a quien elegía… ¡mentiras!, lo dijo para herirla, sólo quería jugar con ella, tal como Gabriel lo había dicho ¡sólo fue su pasatiempo!... y a pesar de todo, aún sentía esa sensación de calidez en su interior… al pensar en él.

…Esta vez no se levantó del suelo, se quedó ahí, inmóvil. La sangre dejó de brotar después de poco tiempo, formando un charco alrededor del cuerpo. Alucard caminó hacia él, apuntó a su cabeza nuevamente y disparó una vez más.

-¡¿un vampiro burló las defensas y entró a la mansión?!-dijo incrédula Integra apretando los puños.- ¡esto es inaceptable!-exclamó furiosa colgando el teléfono con fuerza. Casi al instante tocaron a su puerta.- ¡adelante!-ordenó encendiendo un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios. Ante su asombro fue Victoria quien llegó, la miró durante algunos segundos y notó al instante las manchas de sangre que se hallaban en su uniforme.

-Lady Integra, Walter fue herido, creí que debía saberlo inmediatamente.-le informó la chica con seriedad, mostrándose fría sin demostrar emoción alguna.

-¿dónde está?-preguntó apagando el cigarro al escuchar la noticia.- ¿se encuentra bien?

-lo están atendiendo en la enfermería.-dijo mirándola con desdén.

-¿y el agresor?

-mi maestro ya se encargó de él.-respondió recordando los dos disparos.

-bien.

Miró a Integra con algo de tristeza en los ojos a pesar de tener una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo.

-si disculpa mi atrevimiento quisiera felicitarla por su compromiso.

Integra la miró asombrada y luego sonrió con algo de malicia.

-te lo agradezco, Alucard fue quien te lo dijo, ¿no es así?-dijo colocando sus manos frente a su rostro.

-así es.-asintió sabiendo que era mentira.

-era de esperarse.-alardeó mirándola de forma burlona.-mañana por la tarde comenzaré los preparativos, el tiempo se nos vino encima.

-¿cómo?-preguntó extrañada.

-¿no lo sabes?-dijo burlonamente.-dentro de tres días será la boda.-anunció la rubia de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa.

-qué alegría, con permiso.-dijo hipócritamente anunciando su retirada, al salir de la oficina dio algunos pasos y se recargó en una pequeña mesa que adornaba el pasillo. Suspiró resignada al ver todo perdido y se miró en el espejo de una de las paredes.-tres días…-murmuró tristemente, bajó la cabeza y se miró en el reflejó de la mesa. Una lágrima cayó sobre la madera y luego otra, y otra más…-deja de llorar Victoria, no solucionaras nada… tienes que ser fuerte.-se dijo molesta al verse llorar.-no seas tonta… no debes llorar de nuevo… no por él… no le importas, ¿qué acaso no entiendes?, se va a casar…

Horas después…

-Walter…-la voz de Alucard lo hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio el rostro del vampiro. Sonrió débilmente y luego lo miró con seriedad.

-miss Celas, ¿está bien?-le preguntó débilmente.

Alucard guardó silencio unos segundos y respondió afligido.

-…sí.-dijo quedamente.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?, ¿era acaso ese vampiro?-preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

-sí.-respondió nuevamente y tomó asiento.-no volveremos a verlo jamás.-aseguró recordando la imagen de Victoria protegiendo a ese sujeto.

Walter suspiró desanimado.

-lamento no haberle creído…-se disculpó tristemente, mirando fijamente al vampiro.-escuché una de sus conversaciones accidentalmente. Lady Integra fue quien… comenzó todo…-se dijo decepcionado.

-eso significa que ya lo sabes… sabes lo que sucederá…-supuso con seriedad, visualizando a su ama.

-así es… y aún no puedo creer lo que hará mi señora. Pero… ¿por qué quiere seguir con esto?-le preguntó a Alucard algo disgustado.

-sólo sigo ordenes, en cuanto a ella… no lo sé.-respondió desganado.

-¿miss Celas ya lo sabe?-le preguntó preocupado.

-sí…

-¿y cómo reaccionó?

-no muy bien… creo que es momento de olvidarme de ella… no hay forma en que pueda perdonarme… la perdí.-respondió con tristeza, pensando en el sufrimiento de la chica.

-sí…lo echó a perder todo.-lo reprendió el mayordomo viéndolo molesto.-pero aún así, ella sabe los motivos por los cuales usted está metido en esto… dele tiempo y comprenderá… Puede que lo perdone pero dudo mucho que le de otra oportunidad.

Alucard suspiró.

-"gracias" por los ánimos, pero… -respondió sonriendo falsamente. -no lo sabe aún.

-¿cómo?, entonces debe decírselo, puede haber una posibilidad para recuperar su amor…-dijo exaltándose un poco.

-no.-se negó el vampiro.-no puedo decírselo.

-¿y por qué no?-preguntó sin comprender, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-sólo piénsalo Walter. Le digo lo que sucede, ¿y después qué? Eso no va a cambiar nada, que ella lo sepa será más difícil.-le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿y por qué sería más difícil? En mi opinión miss Celas debe saberlo, de esa forma comprenderá la situación y tal vez deje de odiarlo, bueno, en caso de que eso sienta.

-hum…-guardó silencio unos minutos y analizó las cosas.- no. Es mejor que crea que yo elegí a mi ama, y que me aborrezca. Pero en cuanto se entere de la verdad sus sentimientos cambiaran repentinamente, y no sólo me detestará a mí… sé que la agente es dulce y un poco sumisa, pero francamente no sé como reaccionaría con tal noticia…

Walter miró a Alucard algo sorprendido y después miró al techo para pensar en las palabras del vampiro.

-es verdad, podría sufrir más o… arremeter en contra de Lady Integra, después de todo es aún una jovencita y podría actuar sin pensar.-reflexionó el hombre del monóculo.

-podría tener un impulso súbito…-dijo Alucard observando fijamente el pequeño paquete de sangre que le habían puesto al mayordomo.

Walter lo miró algo perturbado y luego sonrió.

-eso es mío.-dijo viéndolo con algo de picardía, tratando de animarlo.

El vampiro dirigió su vista hacia él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Inhaló profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

-pareciera que fue ayer cuando llegó por primera vez a este lugar miss Celas…-dijo Walter nostálgico.-cuando usted la miraba como simplemente su aprendiz.

-no…-dijo con suavidad.-siempre fue algo más que eso, a pesar de que no me diese cuenta antes.-admitió Alucard seriamente, recordando el primer instante en que vio a la chica policía…

-aún así, debe decírselo, ella debe saberlo. Tiene que hacerlo.-le rogó disimuladamente el otro.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando la "sugerencia".

-recupérate pronto.-le deseo antes de irse.-esta vez usaré la puerta.

-como usted desee, Lord Alucard.-asintió decepcionado.-… pero realmente esperaba que hiciera lo correcto.-añadió antes de que cruzara la puerta el vampiro.

Caminó hasta llegar a la salida de la institución y miró hacia la luna, recordando la noche en la que vio a Victoria por vez primera, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Bajó el rostro y suspiró débilmente, sintiéndose impotente. Asomó a su mirada el recuerdo de aquel momento en el que la transformó en su aprendiz, en ese entonces él estaba muy feliz, ya no se sentía sólo en la enorme mansión, pero luego… naturalmente, después de todo lo que había sucedido en esos días ahora se sentía él ser más egoísta e infeliz en todo el planeta. Todo había cambiado radicalmente, su mundo y el de ella dieron un giro de 360° grados.-tal vez no debí haberla convertido en un vampiro…-se dijo sintiéndose culpable.-sólo le arruiné la vida…

Sí, tal vez eso había hecho, pero vamos, ¿cómo iba a saber Alucard que todo eso sucedería por amar a la única persona que siempre lo amó?, ¿cómo iba a saber que sin ella no tendría sentido su vida?..., ¿cómo saberlo, si nunca antes se había enamorado?

Mientras tanto, Victoria caminaba por los jardines traseros, deambulando sin nada que hacer, hasta que divisó una fuente y se sentó en el borde seco de esta. Miraba el agua caer bajo la luna. Le traía recuerdos, algunos lindos otros no tantos y otros más algo desagradables. Pronto la fuente dejó de funcionar, ya era demasiado tarde como para tenerla encendida. Los ojos de Victoria entristecieron…

-incluso la fuente se cansó de llorar…-se dijo mirando el agua apacible. Levantó el rostro y observó el cielo; qué curioso, la noche era muy hermosa, ella si parecía estar feliz… "qué envidia" pensó la joven viendo el color rojizo del cielo… inclusive la noche le recordaba a él. Suspiró resignada al comprender que había perdido de forma definitiva, después de todo ella era un soldado más en esa institución, si llegaba a morir en alguna misión sería reemplazada y ya… nadie la recordaría, ni siquiera él.

Suspiró afligida y miró su reflejo en el agua cristalina de la fuente, sumergió su mano y tocó el fondo de esta, el agua estaba fría razón por la cual le provocó un ligero escalofrío a la chica. Retiró su mano y al instante se quitó el guante y lo apretó con fuerza, cayeron a la fuente unas cuantas gotas de agua, como simulando una lluvia y luego cesó.

-ojalá nada de esto hubiese sucedido…-se dijo tristemente, recordando como comenzó todo… la llegada de ese vampiro Gabriel… esa noche con su amo…el beso de Lady Integra…

Respiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza. Su mente no tenía otra imagen mas que la de él… dejó salir un suspiró de agonía y se miró de nuevo en el agua. Nunca antes se había sentido tan triste, ni tan enamorada.-sí… si nada de esto hubiese sucedido yo sería muy feliz.-se aseguró aún cuando sabía que se engañaba. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, recordando sus besos, sus caricias…-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?-se preguntó tristemente en voz baja.

-¿estás segura de lo que pides?…-una voz desconocida la hizo reaccionar. Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Pronto una silueta femenina salió de entre los árboles.-aunque, puede que sea la mejor solución…comenzar de nuevo.-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa extraña.-las penas duelen… ¿no es así?... lo mejor es olvidarlas… que se las lleve el viento…


	8. El olvido y después

**El olvido… y después…**

Victoria la miró con algo de temor.

-y tú… ¿quién eres?

-una buena amiga…

-¿cómo dices?-dijo la pelirroja retrocediendo un poco.- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, este lugar no es para civiles.

-¿te duelen sus acciones?-preguntó sonriendo.-es normal… nunca dejarás de quererlo.

-¿qué dices?-respondió comenzando a sudar frío, ¿pero quién rayos era esa chica?-debes irte ahora o te arrestarán.

La joven la miró unos instantes sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó asustada Victoria.- ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿cómo burlaste la seguridad?

-haces muchas preguntas Victoria, debes relajarte.-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-le preguntó sorprendida y al instante le apuntó con una calibre 45 que llevaba siempre consigo.

-porque tú eres Victoria.-respondió cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

-¿quién eres?-dijo mirándola extrañada, y pronto…

Todo comenzó a cambiar, como si de un sueño se tratara. Sus manos comenzaron a volverse frías, la temperatura bajaba, lo sabía, podía sentirlo, podía incluso ver su aliento.

-¿q-qué es lo que está pasando?-se preguntó viendo como su alrededor cambiaba drásticamente.- ¿qué es lo que eres?

Ella la miró con dulzura.

-estás pasando por un mal momento, lo sé. Pero eso va a cambiar.

-¿qué dices?

-confía en mí…

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar, repentinamente se sentía tan cansada. Se frotó los ojos un par de veces pero le era imposible mantenerse despierta y de pie.

-¿Quién eres…?

Sonrió…

No escuchaba respuesta alguna, simplemente una dulce risa en todo el lugar…

-¿por qué haces esto?-preguntó débilmente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.-dime…

De un momento a otro sintió una gran calidez recorrer todo su cuerpo y de repente todo lo que la rodeaba desapareció, ahora estaba sólo ella y esa extraña y misteriosa mujer. Trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente pero le fue imposible, sus piernas no le respondían, quiso hablar, pero le fue imposible.

_-¿qué sucede?-_pensaba desesperada.-_ ¿qué me pasa?,._-el arma cayó al suelo.-_ ¿Quién es ella?, ¿qué es lo que quiere?_-un sin fin de preguntas llegaban a su mente.-_ ¡ayuda!, ¡que alguien me ayude!, ¡Walter!, ¡Rick!... ¡¡Maestro!!_

-_tranquila… sólo quiero darte algo…_

_-¿puedes leer mi mente?..._

-sí…

…ahora…

Sólo relájate… y….

…mira en tu…

…corazón… que aún late aunque no lo notes…

-… ¿ah?... ¿quién eres?-articuló a duras penas recobrando la voz.

-…Torrence…-le respondió antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Victoria… Victoria…-una voz se escuchaba en medio de la oscuridad.-Victoria…-insistía aquella voz tan familiar para ella.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y ante su asombro se encontraba entre los brazos de Rick.

-ah… ¿dónde estoy?-preguntó débilmente, sin recordar absolutamente nada.

-¿te sientes bien?-le preguntó colocándole la mano en la frente de la chica.-mírame, ¿no te duele nada?-decía preocupado.

-estoy bien…p-pero, ¿cómo llegué aquí?-le respondió al mismo tiempo en que hacía una pregunta.

-¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo extrañado.

-no. No recuerdo nada, excepto…-hizo una pausa y trató de recordar como había llegado allí y por qué motivos, pero… su mente estaba en blanco, hizo una esfuerzo pero comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y desistió.-ah… no tengo la menor idea de lo que hago aquí.

-tal vez más tarde lo recuerdes, lo importante es que estás bien.-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía la mano para levantarla.

-gracias…-le agradeció poniéndose de pie, y luego… sintió que perdía el piso, su cabeza le daba vueltas, había perdido el equilibrio. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?, se preguntaba sintiéndose mareada estando de nueva cuenta entre los brazos del joven soldado.-lo lamento.-se disculpó débilmente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-descuida, todo estará bien.-respondió un poco sonrojado.-te llevaré a tu habitación y le diré a una sirvienta que se encargue del resto.

-bien…-asintió casi en un murmullo.

La llevó con cuidado hasta entrar a la mansión y fue ahí dentro donde Rick se topó con Alucard, vaya problema… el vampiro lo miró fríamente.

-ah, yo, es sólo que… Victoria no se siente bien.-le explicó nervioso y algo asustado.-se había desmayado y ahora está mareada.

-ya veo.-pronunció seriamente y siguió de largo, aún cuando moría de ganas por arrebatársela y de paso si se podía darle un tiro.

Y…  
-maestro…-le llamó débilmente sin siquiera verlo y segundos después volvió a desmayarse.

Se detuvo y la miró sorprendido.

-agente.- murmuró preocupado caminando hacia ella y luego dirigiéndose de forma intimidante al soldado.-yo me haré cargo.-le dijo de forma cortante.

Rick lo miró de forma retadora y le contestó con seriedad.

-no. Llevaré a Victoria a su recamara, últimamente no se a sentido bien.

Alucard sonrió.

-lo sé.-asintió el vampiro controlándose, tratando de no perforarle el cráneo.-y no tengo que darte explicaciones. Ahora, llevaré a la agente conmigo.-aclaró alejándola de él y tomándola en sus brazos.

Rick vio alejarse a Victoria en los brazos de Alucard, y en ese instante comprendió que jamás lograría ser el tipo de hombre que amaba la chica. Después de todo, de no haber sido por ese vampiro ella estaría muerta. Llegó a su mente el recuerdo de haberla visto por primera vez entrando a la sala de práctica, parecía un ángel… sus ojos, su boca, su cabellera, su cuerpo… simplemente hermosa, una belleza que pocas veces se logra encontrar.

-ni siquiera me llamó a mí… sino a él…-se dijo mirando con tristeza las escaleras del subterráneo, recordando a la joven vampiresa llamando a su amo. Sin notarlo, aquella chica llamada Torrence apareció detrás suyo. Caminó directo hacia él y pasó a través de su cuerpo, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Se volteó hacia él y acarició su rostro sin que éste lo notara.

-eres bueno, pero… no lo que ella busca.- pronto se desvaneció y apareció como un fantasma invisible, flotando en el pasillo del subterráneo. Tocó el suelo con ambos pies para después caminar en dirección a la habitación de la chica de mirada carmín.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de la rubia-pelirroja advirtió la presencia del vampiro de Hellsing. Sonrió llena de satisfacción al verlo colocar delicadamente en la cama a la joven que se hallaba inconsciente. Caminó alrededor de Alucard y lo observó con detalle, lo miró con seriedad y luego dirigió su vista hacia la chica de uniforme. Dibujó una sonrisa al verla y levitó sobre ella para verla desde arriba, se giró a Alucard y pudo ver claramente la mirada de este, realmente la quería…

-nunca fue mi intención lastimarte… Victoria.-le dijo quedamente sintiéndose culpable.

Torrence se colocó frente a él mientras aún flotaba, lo miró durante unos instantes… mientras se internaba en ese mundo que escondía su mirada. Había en él mucho sufrimiento, pero más que nada recuerdos, imágenes, cientos de ellas de su aprendiz…

Pronto llegaron a su mente las palabras de la chica "_ojalá nada de esto hubiese sucedido."_, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

-sí.-se dijo mirando a Alucard.-eso es.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que el vampiro salió de la habitación de la joven para ir en busca de él. Lo vio alejarse y lo siguió en su forma de espíritu hasta llegar a un parque a esas horas de la madrugada. Se detuvo y respiró profundamente para luego mirar a la luna. Comenzó a escucharse un leve ruido de un columpio, como si alguien estuviese en él y fue entonces cuando percibió otra presencia, volteó con rapidez y ante él se encontraba una joven mujer, un poco más mayor que Victoria, vestida de negro de cabello color ébano y con un vestido largo con una gran abertura de un lado, con medias y botas del mismo color. Sus ojos violetas se posaron en él y le sonrió cordialmente. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa ella tomó la palabra.

-¿qué pasaría si esto no hubiera pasado?-le preguntó deteniendo el columpio, y al ver que el vampiro no contestaría respondió sin cambiar su semblante.-exacto… no pasaría nada… al menos no con los demás…

-¿quién eres?-le preguntó manteniendo su distancia.

Ignorando su pregunta, ella siguió haciendo las suyas, captando por completo la atención de este.

-… ¿qué pasaría si no la hubieses conocido nunca?-le preguntó cambiando su expresión, volviéndose seria.- ¿eh?, ¿qué pasaría si no hubiese sucedido esto para los demás?, ¿qué pasaría si nadie recuerda nada…? excepto tú. ¿Qué sucedería, Alucard?-hizo una pausa y sonrió nuevamente.-pasaría que no te perdonarías el no haber hecho las cosas correctamente.

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo con riendo sacando su casull.-responde.

Ella suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

-dime Alucard… ¿qué harías si al despertar mañana te das cuenta de que ella nunca estuvo allí?-dijo borrando su sonrisa.-que nunca estuvo en Cheders, que jamás llegó a ese lugar, que aún es humana… y que nadie sabe nada, excepto tú. Que sólo tú supieras lo que habría sucedido de haberla encontrado en aquella villa.

Él la miró sin comprender.

-dime… qué harías si al verla en cualquier lugar, si al hablarle ella no te reconociera… si no la hubieses convertido en tu aprendiz… si nunca se hubiese cruzado en tu camino.

-¿qué dices?-exclamó comenzando a comprender.- ¿qué eres tú?

-quien te hará ver lo mucho que te hará falta su compañía… yo sólo estoy cumpliendo su deseo… "ojalá nada de esto hubiese sucedido"…

-¿qué?- dijo al tratar de asimilar sus palabras.

-…mira el lado bueno… al menos no tendrás compromiso alguno…-comentó comenzando a desvanecerse.-si es tan importante para ti Victoria, si realmente la quieres… lograrás tenerla a tu lado nuevamente… pero eso queda en tus manos….

-espera.-le pidió acercándose a ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.-qué tontería… es imposible lo que dice… eso no sucedería nunca…-se decía tratando de pasar por alto todo lo anterior. Sacudió su cabeza y una sonrisa llegó a su rostro.-estaré viendo cosas…-se dijo tratando de olvidar. Y luego sucedió algo sorprendente. Las luces de la calle titilaron durante unos segundos y poco después las lámparas fueron estallando una por una hasta que no quedó luz alguna más que el brillo de la luna. Poco después el aire se volvió denso y una enorme ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar. Alucard cubrió su rostro con uno de sus brazos debido al polvo que el aire levantó y tosió ligeramente al mismo tiempo.

Quizá, era momento de tomar más en serio las palabras de esa mujer. Y de un momento a otro, por extraño que pareciera sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si fuese un presentimiento… algo iba a suceder… comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas y en ese instante todo se oscureció y…

-¿Lord Alucard?, Lord Alucard, despierte…

La voz del mayordomo lo hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y ante su asombro lo vio recuperado.

Walter sonrió y sacó una franela para limpiar la mesa en donde se había quedado dormido el vampiro.

-debo admitir que estoy sorprendido.-dijo limpiando la superficie de la mesa.-es la primera vez que se queda dormido sobre la mesa, ¿a caso fue tan agotador eliminar a ese vampiro en Cheders?

-¿Cheders?-pronunció desconcertado. ¿Pero de qué demonios hablaba Walter?, eso había sucedido hace aproximadamente como un año atrás, justo cuando llevó a Victoria consigo.


	9. Cielo rojo

**Cielo rojo: aquella noche fría cuando llegaste a mí.**

-¿Cheders?-pronunció desconcertado. ¿Pero de qué demonios hablaba Walter?, eso había sucedido hace aproximadamente como un año atrás, justo cuando llevó a Victoria consigo.

-¿le sucede algo Lord Alucard?-le preguntó al ver su actitud.-se ve fuera de lugar.

No comprendía, simplemente no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. Se levantó de su asiento y lo inspeccionó con sutileza, realmente parecía como si jamás hubiese sido herido. Y pronto, cruzó por su mente el recuerdo de aquella mujer. Sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, una gota fría de sudor se deslizó por un costado de su rostro, tragó un poco de saliva y tratando de no parecer angustiado preguntó dándole la espalda.

-y… ¿la agente?-dijo controlando su respiración.

Walter lo miró sin comprender.

-¿quién?-respondió con una interrogante.

Sus sospechas se habían vuelto verdades. Pronto sintió un enorme vació dentro de sí, sus manos empezaron a temblarle ligeramente, sus pupilas se dilataron. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un sueño. Salió con mucha prisa del lugar y caminó hasta la habitación de Victoria, pero al llegar…

-agente…-murmuróal ver vacía la habitación. No había nada, ni su perfume que solía envolver el lugar. Se quedó ahí, parado en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo que todo se había perdido.-no puede ser…-se dijo con la voz temblorosa. Era verdad, sucedió… no estaba… nunca estuvo.

Salió con cuidado y cerró la puerta con lentitud. Se recargó en ella y colocó ambas manos en su frente. Ya no sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía nada…

Escuchó pasos acercándose y luego cesaron.

-¿qué sucede?-la voz de Walter lo hizo voltear hacia él.- ¿se encuentra usted bien?, se ve muy alterado.

**-**y no es para menos.-respondió recobrando su postura.-anoche…-dijo de pronto.

-sí, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-nada importante… por eso estoy algo… deprimido.-dijo de ultimo comenzando a caminar.

-¿deprimido?-preguntó incrédulo el otro.-eso sí es novedad.

-dime Walter.-dijo haciendo un paréntesis (cambiando la conversación).-no te molesta la monotonía de la Institución, el no hacer otra cosa que no sea la rutina diaria.

-por su puesto que no. Aunque debo admitir que de vez en cuando desearía que sucediese algo interesante, pero por lo general agradezco que todo siga tranquilo aquí.-respondió el mayordomo yendo a la par con él.- ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

Alucard suspiró.

-Walter.-nombró deteniéndose. El otro lo miró extrañado, pero comprendiendo la importancia del asunto.

-¿necesita decirme algo?-le preguntó colocándose frente a él.

-no…-respondió desganado. Después de todo nadie le creería… estaba nuevamente solo…-buenas noches, Walter.-le deseo con ese tono que acostumbraba y luego cruzó la pared.

Apareció en la entrada de la mansión, frente a él estaba la puerta y los dos porteros. Miró con tristeza la entrada del subterráneo y una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. Sólo ahora comprendía lo importante que había sido Victoria en su vida…

De momento se le vinieron todos los recuerdos en los que se hacía presente la chica, todos los momentos que compartió con la agente. No podía seguir allí y salió de la mansión, debía tomar aire fresco, tenía que despejar su mente.

Caminó sin tener rumbo alguno, sólo caminaba por inercia, pensando, recordando.

Llegó a la ciudad sin siquiera notarlo, se encontraba en un especie de barrio poco transitado y cerca de ahí había un banco. Vio pasar a varios jóvenes pandilleros acercarse al lugar y sin intenciones de ocultar lo que deseaban comenzaron a disparar. Sonó la alarma del banco y pronto comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de una patrulla. Sin perder más tiempo tomaron todo el dinero que podían llevar e intentaron huir, pero la policía ya había llegado al lugar. Alucard miró la escena oculto entre las sombras, sin darle importancia. Sabía a la perfección como terminarían las cosas, probablemente alguno de los pandilleros lograría darse a la fuga mientras que uno que otro saldría herido o muerto, en cuanto a los policías tal vez uno terminaría con un roce de bala… nada grave.

Y justo en ese instante de la patrulla bajó nada menos que ella. Al verla su reacción fue instantánea, se quedó pasmado. Sí, era ella, no cabía la menor duda. Esa figura, ese cabello, esos ojos, ese corazón aún latente dentro de su pecho, su perfume… su inconfundible aroma. Quiso acercarse pero no podía hacerlo. Simplemente se limitó a mirarla con detalle.

Cuando al fin terminó el tiroteo, fueron arrestados los tipos y llevados dentro de las patrullas. Pero cuando todo pareció haber terminado un sujeto tomó el arma de uno de los policías y le disparó a quemarropa a la joven de ojos azules. Uno de los agentes le disparó al agresor inmovilizándolo, para socorrer a la chica que yacía en el suelo. Para sorpresa de 

todos la bala sólo le atravesó el brazo, al menos no corría el riesgo de morir y rápidamente la llevaron a un hospital.

Alucard sonrió despreocupado al ver que estaría bien y en ese momento sucedió algo inesperado para él. Al ayudarla a levantarse sus compañeros ella miró directamente hacia el lugar en donde él se encontraba y sus miradas se encontraron, en ese instante hubo una especie de conexión entre ellos dos, que pareció toda una eternidad.

-Victoria….-la voz de uno de sus compañeros la hizo fijar su vista en él.- ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó mientras ella volvía la mirada hacia el sujeto que se hallaba frente a ella, pero ya no había nadie allí.

-sí…-respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, tratando de divisar a ese misterioso hombre.

Hizo presión en su brazo para detener un poco la hemorragia, y acto seguido subió a la patrulla aún tratando de saber a dónde se había metido esa persona.

Alucard emergió de las sombras y vio alearse a la patrulla, con Victoria dentro. Sonrió con algo de felicidad, al pensar que ella sintió esa misma sensación cuando lo miró.

La joven policía se hizo un torniquete con un pañuelo en el brazo y justo en ese instante miró por el espejo retrovisor y lo vio perdiéndose en la distancia. Sus ojos mostraron asombro e incertidumbre al ver su imagen. ¿Pero por qué se había sentido de ese modo al ver a ese extraño sujeto?, ¿quién era?

Estuvo pensando la noche entera en lo sucedido. ¿Será que ella lo reconoció?, pensaba una y otra vez el vampiro. Miraba hacia el techo en espera de que una respuesta cayera del cielo, tal vez que todo fuese un sueño… pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, volvía a abrirlos y nuevamente se veía forzado a aceptar la triste realidad. Miles de recuerdos inundaban su mente, desbordándose dentro de sí. Jamás imaginó que añoraría con tanta desesperación la presencia de la joven "agente".

Así pues, transcurrieron los días, se acumularon los amaneceres y atardeceres hasta convertirse en un mes. Un mes en el cual Alucard no hizo otra cosa que vigilar a Victoria todos los días. Cada que caía la tarde salía en su búsqueda y aguardaba entre las sombras tan sólo para poder verla. Cuidaba de ella hasta el amanecer, era su sombra. La veía reír y de vez en cuando llorar. La mayoría de las veces la observaba desde el techo de alguna casa o escondido en las sombras, la veía salir de compras o ir a cenar, nada de lo que pudiese preocuparse. Adoraba verla sonreír, pero le causaba cierto dolor el no poder dirigirle la palabra.

Recogía sus pasos sin que ella lo notara…

Desde lejos ella parecía muy feliz, contenta con la vida que llevaba, repleta de amistades y un trabajo que no era muy peligroso. Pensar que así se la pasaría, espiándola, siguiendo sus pasos y ella jamás sabría de su existencia… no podía pretender que le era suficiente tan sólo verla desde la distancia, en silencio, sin cruzar palabras. No, no podía seguir con eso.

Una tarde no muy especial decidió que era momento de tomar las riendas del destino en sus manos. Si no lo había conocido en Cheders entonces sería en otro lugar, pero lo haría.

Por experiencia propia sabía de antemano que solía ir a un lago artificial que alojaba un parque, muy cerca del centro de la ciudad. Sin perder el tiempo se puso en marcha y fue hasta dicho lugar. Pasaban de las siete ya, y ella aún no aparecía. Fue paciente los primeros treinta minutos, pero después de una hora su humor cambió un poco más de lo normal, tanto así que de verla llegar con algún tipo a su lado no dudaría en sacar ambas armas y despedazarlo a tiros, esa sería su parte amable, porque la otra estaba dispuesta a abrir todos los sellos que poseía.

Pero la espera no fue en vano, pronto la vio llegar… sola. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, vaya, era realmente hermosa. Traía un atuendo muy femenino, un bello vestido corto de encajes color beige y rosa pálido, con unas hermosas sandalias. Se detuvo al pie del estanque y observó como las luces de la ciudad acrecentaban la bella vista del lago, mientras éstas se reflejaban en las aguas mansas.

Trascurrieron quince minutos desde su llegada y Alucard aún no se animaba a hacer su aparición. Respiró profundamente y se acomodó las gafas, haciendo tiempo antes de ir a hablarle, pero justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso un sujeto llegó a donde ella.

-Liam.-le saludó la chica mirándolo acercarse.-no esperaba verte por aquí.

El joven respondió galantemente.

-me enteré que un ángel cayó del cielo y debía estar seguro de que así era. Y al parecer fue de buena fuete porque lo estoy viendo en este instante.

Ella sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Bien, si antes lo había dicho, Alucard sacó ambas casull y apuntó directo al tipo.

-vaya, qué pistolas tan grandes.-la voz de un niño se escuchó tras de él. El vampiro se giró rápidamente. Lo miró algo asombrado y extrañado al ver que aún seguía a lado suyo sin siquiera asustarse.- ¿eres un agente secreto o algo así?-le preguntó el niño emocionado.-te pareces a un superhéroe.

Estuvo a punto de ahuyentarlo pero cruzó por su mente una idea sensacional. Sonrió con malicia y se inclinó para hablar con él.

-hey niño, ¿te gusta el arma?-le preguntó amablemente, acercándola a él.

-¡por su puesto!-respondió el chiquillo de unos diez años de edad.- ¿puedo sostenerla?

-no lo creo.-contestó el vampiro con una sonrisa.-pero sabes, si quieres puedo regalarte una bala.

-¡¿en serio?!-preguntó entusiasmando ante la idea de poseer algo como eso.- ¡fantástico!

-sí. Pero antes de eso, necesito que me hagas un favor.-le pidió a cambio de la bala.-ese sujeto que ves allá.

-ajá.-dijo tratando de divisarlo, conteniendo su inmensa felicidad.

-el que está junto a la chica de vestido.-agregó señalándolo, escondido entre los arbustos.- ¿lo ves?

-sí, ya lo vi.-aseguró con una sonrisa.

-muy bien. Yo soy un detective privado.-le mintió, haciendo una cara seria.-y necesito que…

-¡lo sabía!-festejó el chico comenzando a dar pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar. Alucard lo tranquilizó y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-escucha. Ese hombre es una mala persona.

-pero parece ser bueno.-dijo el niño dirigiendo su mirada hacia Liam.

-pues no lo es,-le regañó apretando los puños.- ¿quieres la bala o no?

-lo-lo siento.-se disculpó al ver la reacción de Alucard, y más aún al ver sus colmillos.-ti-tienes colmillos muy largos…-le hizo saber el niño algo asustado.

-ah… soy un vampiro.-le contestó sonriendo. El chico lo miró asombrado y después sonrió enormemente.

-¡¿también puedo ser uno?!

-no.-respondió fríamente.

-oh, bien.-murmuró desanimado el pequeño.-aún así él no parece una mala persona.

-¡que sí lo es!-refutó Alucard tratando de convencerlo.

-está bien, señor.-asintió poniéndose en firmes.

-en ese caso no vuelvas a cuestionarme. Yo soy el profesional aquí.-le aseguró ocultando sus intenciones. El niño asintió con la cabeza.-ese hombre es malo, está por casarse, juega con las muchachas y quiere conquistar a esa chica para divertirse un rato, ¿entiendes lo que te digo, niño?

-sí, entiendo. Es como en la televisión en donde el marido le es infiel a su mujer y seduce a jovencitas para saciar sus deseos carnales.

Alucard lo miró atónito al escuchar la magnitud de sus palabras.

-¿qué clase de programas ves?-le preguntó viéndolo de pies a cabeza.-como sea. Necesito que vayas y…-comenzó a susurrarle al oído lo que debía hacer. El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa y con un guiño de complicidad.-muy bien, ve.-ordenó sonriendo el vampiro.

Antes de que estuviese lejos de él le dijo en voz baja.-recuerda, se llama Liam.

Se acercó con naturalidad y mucha confianza, con una cara de sufrimiento y poco después comenzó a llorar.

-¿pero qué te pasa niño?-le preguntó preocupada Victoria, inclinándose para verlo mejor.- ¿te sucede algo?, ¿dónde está tu mamá?

-¡Liam es malo!-exclamó llorando.- ¡Liam es malo!

Alucard dejó salir una leve risa al ver cuan buen actor era ese niño.

-¿cómo dices?-preguntó sin comprender la chica.- ¿conoces al pequeño, Liam?

-no. Jamás lo había visto.-respondió asustado y nervioso.

-¿pero qué dices?, sabe tú nombre, no mientas.-le dijo aún tranquila.

-te lo juro, jamás lo había visto.-le aseguró y luego dirigiéndose a el chico.-deja de decir mentiras niño.

-no le hables de ese modo.-dijo comenzando a disgustarse la joven.- ¿Por qué lloras, te hizo algo malo?

-¡él es malo!, ¡lastimó a mi hermana mayor!-respondió llorando, mientras que el vampiro que veía la escena desde lejos contenía su risa.

-¿por qué dices eso?-le preguntó Victoria intrigada.

-es que hoy cuando llegué de la escuela y pasé por su cuarto él la estaba lastimando, y yo… ¡buaaa!

-¡¿lastimando?!

-¡¿conozco a tu hermana?! Es decir, ¡eres un niño mentiroso!, te juro que no conozco a este niño, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, y mucho menos a su hermana.-le juró el joven sin saber que sucedía.

-¡cállate, Liam!-le ordenó molesta.

-¡sí, es malo!, ¡y luego dijo que también iba a hacer eso contigo, Victoria!-dijo llorando aún.

-¿cómo?-dijo la chica y luego volteó a ver a su compañero.- ¿así que no lo conoces, eh?, ¿entonces como es qué sabe mi nombre?

-no lo sé.-respondió desconcertado.-no le hagas caso, debe ser una broma.

-¿y que más te dijo?-le preguntó curiosa.

-dijo, dijo que a ti te iba a gustar, pero que primero te tenía que llevar a cenar y después te iba a hacer lo mismo que a mi hermana.-respondió sollozando.-por eso Liam es malo, lastimó a mi hermana y ahora también quiere hacer lo mismo contigo, ¡es malo!, ¡buaaa!, ¡buaaa!

-no llores, no llores, calma, todo estará bien.-lo consoló la joven dándole un abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarlo.-tranquilo chiquito.

-¡eres un mentiroso!, ¡no le creas Victoria!-refutó furioso.

- ¡no soy un mentiroso!,-alegó el niño alejándose de Victoria y señalándolo.- ¡tú hiciste gritar a mi hermana cuando estaba sentada sobre ti!, ¡y dijo que eras un bruto animal y que la lastimabas!-al escuchar eso Victoria se quedó con la boca abierta.-¡además sí eres malo porque no dejabas que se bajara de ti y todavía la agarrabas de las piernas para lastimarla más!, ¡eres malo y quieres lastimarla a ella también!,-le acusó actuando a la perfección y después abrazando con fuerza a la joven policía.- ¡no dejes que te lastime Victoria!-le pidió comenzando a llorar.-¡eres muy malo, Liam!, ¡malo!, ¡te voy a acusar con mi mamá!

Suficiente, Alucard no aguantaba la risa, pero por suerte logró controlarse cuando escuchó el estruendo de una deliciosa bofetada. Música para sus oídos.

Se asomó para deleitarse con el teatro que se había armado, sonrió jactándose de su obra y llamó al niño, no sin antes hacerle la seña de que finalizara con su acto.

-¡te acusaré con mamá!-amenazó llorando y luego corrió lejos del lugar, para después escabullirse a donde se encontraba el sujeto que vestía de rojo.- ¿estuve bien?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-excelente.-le felicitó con una gran sonrisa y al instante le dio la bala que le había prometido.-recuerda lo que hablamos, si alguien te pregunta de dónde sacaste eso, tú responderás…

-lo encontré cerca del lago.

-y en cuanto a lo otro…

-jamás lo he visto señor.

-perfecto. Ahora vete.-le ordenó sonriendo como siempre.

-hasta nunca.-se despidió y salió corriendo felizmente con una bala con punta de plata.

Mientras tanto, Victoria se encargaba de de abofetear al tipo que tenía en frente y decirle que jamás en su vida quería volver a verlo.

-¡eres un pervertido!, ¡degenerado!, ¡¿cómo te atreves?! ¡Ni creas que yo iba a caer a tus pies y me ibas a hacer lo mismo que a tus amigas!, ¡largo de aquí!, ¡vete!, ¡depravado!

-¡pero Victoria, escúchame!-le pedía con el rostro algo hinchado de tantos golpes.- ¡te juro que todo eso es mentira!

-¡vete ahora mismo!, ¡vete!-decía sumamente furiosa.- ¡lárgate ya!-dijo dándole otra bofetada. Esta última logró ahuyentar a Liam, y a quién no.

Estuvo unos minutos sola, pensando en lo sucedido, lamentándose de no haber llevado consigo su arma.

Bien, era el momento de acercársele de una vez por todas.

Victoria trató de calmarse respirando un par de veces profundamente. Estaba muy molesta, y pensar que parecía una buena persona y todo lo que quería era acostarse con ella, pero qué farsante. Suspiró decepcionada y sin nada más que hacer se sentó en una banca, situada muy cerca de la orilla del lago. Miró la luna un par de veces y sin saber por qué, comenzó a pensar en aquel hombre que había visto en aquella ocasión. No lograba borrarlo de su mente, su mirada se había quedado grabada en su interior.

Escuchó pasos, alguien se acercaba, creyó que era nuevamente Liam y poniéndose de pie se volteó muy molesta, pero al ver quien era se quedó sin palabras.

-bonita noche, ¿verdad, agente?

Victoria lo miró sin decir nada, esa voz, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, simplemente la cautivaron. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, como tratando de decirle algo. Lo había visto una vez, pero sentía que no era así.

**Mis notas**: muy bien mis queridos lectores, he aquí la penúltima parte de mi historia. Casi no se me dan bien los finales, espero que les guste. Un capitulo más y esto da fin… lamento el retraso con las otras historias, pero ya saben como es esto, las ideas tienden a ser escurridizas.


	10. Cielo rojo: aquella noche

**Cielo rojo: aquella noche fría cuando llegaste a mí.**

_Viko: xD lo siento!! xDDDD no me di cuenta de que había subido el mismo capi._

_Bien mis pequeños… esto es lo último que queda._

Parpadeó un par de veces con rapidez y manteniendo su distancia se animó a decir.

-tú… tú estabas cuando me dispararon, ¿no es así?-dijo insegura, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Él simplemente sonrió.

-¿quién eres?-le preguntó avanzando hacia él y se detuvo a tres pasos antes de llegar a él.

-…Alucard…-respondió manteniendo ese aire de misterio.

-¿Alucard?...-pronunció la joven con un leve sonrojo.- ¿nos hemos visto antes?

-tal vez…-murmuró viéndola fijamente.

-yo soy Victoria, Celas Victoria.-se presentó llevando sus manos a su pecho, se sentía nerviosa, pero también muy feliz de verle, no lo comprendía.

-lo sé.-asintió sin borrar su sonrisa. Hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.-realmente la noche es muy hermosa.

-s-sí, lo es.-dijo la chica viendo al cielo y luego volviendo su mirada a él. Le provocaba mucha curiosidad, y también le parecía muy atractivo. No dejaba de verlo, simplemente sus sentidos se habían embriagado con la presencia de ese sujeto llamado Alucard.

Él notó la curiosidad de la chica y dirigió nuevamente su vista a ella.

-¿sucede algo?-le preguntó con ese tono seductor y esa sonrisa que acostumbraba.

Victoria guardó silencio, y después respondió aún sonrojada.

-es sólo que…siento que te conozco…-dijo con suavidad, sintiéndose nerviosa y confundida.-qué locura, ¿no te parece?

-no.-contestó ocultando su rostro bajo la sombra de su sombrero, quedando únicamente visibles el resplandor de sus lentes y su sonrisa.

-¿cómo dices?-dijo un poco extrañada al escuchar su respuesta.

Alucard guardó silencio y luego dijo con un tono cautivador.

-veo que te has recuperado por completo, agente.

-ah… sí, así es.-respondió aún sintiéndose extraña al estar hablando con un desconocido. Hizo una pausa y lo miró detenidamente para después preguntar.- ¿por qué me llamas de ese modo?

Él sonrió.

-eres policía, ¿no es así?

-oh…-pronunció hallando la lógica.-claro.-sus ojos lo miraron nuevamente, sintiendo el deseo de estar bajo su protección. Desvió su vista hacia el suelo algo perturbada, se sentía extraña y algo avergonzada al haber pensado en eso… estar bajo su protección, pero qué tontería, cómo podía pensar semejante cosa, se decía a sí misma sintiendo un calor en todo su cuerpo. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?, ahora una sensación agradable y "poco decente" se apoderaba de ella al estar cerca de Alucard.-tengo que irme.-anunció la chica sin darle la cara, avanzando con rapidez.

El vampiro la miró alejarse los primeros metros y luego se desvaneció, completamente satisfecho. Al parecer tenía muchas probabilidades de tener a su pequeña Victoria nuevamente como su ingenua y bella aprendiz… o como algo más.

-tal vez nos veamos lue…go…-pronunció volteándose hacia él, pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor pero no lo encontró, _qué extraño_, pensó al verse sola…

Esbozó una sonrió por haber podido hablar con él. Ahora sabía su nombre… Alucard.

Pasaron los días, y curiosamente solía encontrarse con Alucard de vez en cuando, realmente la tomaba por sorpresa cada vez que lo veía y cada vez su curiosidad aumentaba. Le simpatizaba mucho a pesar de ser algo arrogante, pero aún así seguía siendo muy guapo. Nunca podía hablar lo suficiente con él, pues siempre se iba antes de que pudiese preguntar algo sobre su vida, de hecho, sus cortas platicas se enfocaban a ella solamente. Lo más extraño del caso era que las veces que lograba estar con él, se daban en las tardes o por las noches, pero jamás durante el día. Y qué decir de su vestimenta, parecía un pistolero o una especie de asesino a sueldo, lo cual le provocaba más interés a la joven agente… y sus guantes, no pasó por alto ese detalle, tenían grabado un especie de sello o algo así… tal vez tomaba muy en serio los pequeños detalles o tal vez pensaba mucho en él, cómo saberlo si nunca antes se había encontrado con un hombre así… pensaba todo esto mientras daba vueltas en su cama, completamente sumergida en el recuerdo de Alucard, preguntándose al mismo tiempo ¿cuál era su trabajo?, ¿a qué se dedicaba en su tiempo libre?, ¿estaría casado o tendría novia?, o en caso de ser muy afortunada… ¿sería soltero?

Se ruborizó notablemente al pensar en estar a su lado, en conocerlo más, de hecho no sabía nada sobre él. Nada.

No podía sacarlo de su mente, estaba presente a toda hora su recuerdo: en el trabajo, en su tiempo libre, mientras comía, al darse una ducha, cuando leía… le era imposible no dejar de pensarlo. Su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos, su actitud, le provocaban un no se qué, que qué se yo, que la hacían sucumbir en un mar de emociones, en un sin fin de sensaciones al estar a su lado. Pero más que nada, la sensación de haberlo conocido antes de verle en aquel parque, ese sentimiento de que a pesar de no saber casi nada de él, sentía que conocía mucho de su persona… no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que lo miraba parecía como si su mirada se fundiera en la de Alucard.

Y no comprendía el por qué, de haberlo encontrado en ese parque le daba la impresión de haber estado en un bosque, a la luz de la luna, con un hermoso cielo rojo y después haber sentido claramente una extraña sensación en su pecho… dolor, como si una bala le hubiese atravesado en ese preciso instante… por esa razón llevó amabas manos a su pecho, aún extrañada por todo lo que había sentido.

-Alucard…-pronunció dulcemente.-qué nombre…-se dijo recordando al vampiro.

Suspiró agotada después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, mientras se envolvía en las frescas sabanas de su cama, dispuesta a relajarse y dejarse envolver por un dulce sueño.

Y después…

Las sirenas de una patrulla se escucharon acercarse rápidamente, y su radio comenzó a sonar…

-oh…no…-se quejó la joven policía cubriéndose de pies a cabeza, tratando de ignorar el llamado, pero ambas cosas fueron demasiado insistentes y de muy mala gana salió de la cama y se "trabó" el uniforme. Tomó su arma y verificó que estuviera cargada para luego salir apresuradamente de la casa de huéspedes en la que residía y subir a la patrulla que la estaba esperando.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó la uniformada colocándose los guantes.

-problemas en las afueras de la ciudad.-le respondió su compañero Billy.-tenemos poca información. Se han presentados sucesos extraños en una casa, todos sus habitantes desaparecieron, después de la llegada de un "familiar".

-¿y?-preguntó Victoria sin comprender la situación.- ¿qué es lo grave?

-han mandado 3 escuadrillas ya y han perdido contacto con todas.

-pero…entonces… ¿qué caso tiene que nosotros vayamos?-se cuestionó la chica amartillando su arma.

-somos la unidad D-11. Los mejores.-comentó muy confiado Billy.- ¿no piensas igual?

Ella sonrió recuperando los ánimos.

-muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿eh?

-por supuesto.

Victoria volvió su mirada al frente, no estaba muy convencida aún, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

-¿dudas de nuestro triunfo?-le preguntó el otro mirándola de reojo, procurando no perder de vista la carretera.

-algo…-murmuró mirando por la ventanilla.-cielo rojo…-pronunció al ver el firmamento.

-sí. Es una noche interesante. Mira bien…-le dijo señalando el satélite natural de la tierra.-parece que la luna está sonriendo.

Victoria la miró y dejó salir una sonrisa menos brillante.

-¿sonriendo?

Billy rió levemente.

-cuando la luna sonríe es porque hará alguna travesura… algo especial sucederá esta noche. Tenlo por seguro.-le explicó manteniendo la vista al frente.

-¿bueno o malo?-le preguntó siguiéndole la corriente.

-no lo sé.-respondió con franqueza.-por eso sonríe. Sólo ella sabe que sorpresa va a darnos. ¿Qué crees que te tenga preparado Victoria?

-no tengo la menor idea…-respondió mirando nuevamente por la ventanilla.-_así que… cuando la luna sonríe es porque algo trama…-_sonrió para sí.-_qué cosas dice Billy… además… ¿qué podría suceder esta noche que cambie nuestras vidas?..._

…el destino…

Cada vez el camino se hacía mas corto, estaban por llegar al lugar. Divisaron a lo lejos a sus compañeros entrando a dicha casa y les saludaron desde el auto, pero ninguno de ellos les respondió el saludo. Sin intenciones de esperar más refuerzos se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos.

-¿lista, Victoria?-le preguntó su compañero estacionando la patrulla.

-siempre.-respondió la pelirroja saliendo del auto y sacando el arma.-parece una mansión.-dijo mirando detenidamente la casa, al ver cuan grande era.

-no tenemos tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

-ah… lo siento.-se disculpó concentrándose en su misión.

-bien. Sigamos.-ordenó el otro acercándose con cautela. Se colocaron en la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta así que se pusieron contra la pared, a los lados de la puerta.-a mi señal entramos, ¿bien?

-de acuerdo.-asintió la chica.

-ahora.-dijo entrando rápidamente y apuntando. Aparentemente todo estaba en orden. No había ningún indicio de peligro.-qué extraño.-se dijo al ver a su alrededor.-este lugar debería estar repleto de policías.

-sí… ¿a dónde se habrán ido los demás?, hace unos minutos los vimos ingresar aquí.

-no lo sé. Avancemos un poco más, hay que cubrir la zona.-sugirió alumbrando con su linterna.

-no me gusta todo esto.-comentó la chica al llegar a un pasillo prolongado.

-todo esto es muy raro. Debemos tener cuidado Vic…-y justo en ese instante una bala le atravesó la frente. Victoria apenas y pudo reaccionar debido a que segundos después se vio envuelta en una lluvia de balas. Logró tirarse al piso y disparar un par de veces, pero sin éxito. Todo estaba en total oscuridad, a penas y podía ver a sus objetivos. Los destellos de las balas impactándose con algunas cosas de metal que se encontraban allí le brindaron un mínimo de visibilidad para salir. Llegó intacta hasta la puerta, pero allí se encontró con uno de sus compañeros del escudaron.

-¡Eddy!, ¡Eddy hay que salir de aquí!-le gritó acercándose a él, pero con quien hablaba no era exactamente su amigo. Al verle más de cerca vio su rostro desfigurado y al instante se abalanzó sobre ella. Un ágil movimiento y logró esquivarlo. ¿Pero qué rayos sucedía?, se preguntaba aterrorizada al ver a las tres escuadrillas de lo que sea que fueren esas cosas, yendo tras de ella. Pronto se escucharon disparos, estaban abriendo fuego contra ella, una bala le rozó una pierna provocando que cayera aparatosamente al suelo. Con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie y comenzó a correr de nuevo, estaba desesperada, se encontraba completamente sola, tenía una herida que empezaba a sangrar y esas cosas no dejaban de seguirla. El camino que había tomado no era exactamente de mucha ayuda, se encontraba corriendo en una especie de pradera con algunas elevaciones que hacían más difícil su fuga a mitad de la noche y lo único que le ayudaba a ver era la luz de la luna. Corría lo más que podía, pero a la vez tenía que evadir ciertos obstáculos, desde piedras hasta imperfecciones en el suelo, factores que entorpecían su velocidad y la fatigaban cada vez más. Estaba cansada, y ellos se acercaban a un paso sorprendente, lo sabía porque podía escuchar sus 

gruñidas ya muy cerca. En un intento desesperado quiso correr más aprisa a pesar de las condiciones del terreno y esquivar un árbol que se interponía en su camino, lo saltó sin problema alguno, pero al caer al suelo de nuevo, su tobillo fue capturado por algo o alguien, sintió una mano detenerla por el pie y cayó al suelo sin poder amortiguar la caída. Al impactar en la tierra, el arma que llevaba en la mano cayó a varios metros delante suyo.-no…-se dijo tratando de levantarse, lo cual le resultó imposible debido a que uno de esos, al parecer muertos vivientes la tenía aprisionada. Trató de zafarse completamente aterrorizada, pateándolo con fuerza con su pierna libre, pero no funcionaba, estaba desesperada no sabía que hacer. Aquel engendro abrió la boca e intento despedazarle la pierna pero ella volvió a golpearlo, impidiendo así que eso sucediera. Aquel golpe hizo que la soltara momentáneamente a lo que la chica reaccionó rápido y logró alejar su extremidad, pero no lo suficiente. Nuevamente la atrapó, esta vez del pantalón. Con el único objetivo de sobrevivir y huir de ese lugar no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente se quitó el pantalón, por suerte traía puesto un boxer, no muy largo pero tan poco muy corto. Se levantó de prisa, con los niveles de adrenalina por los cielos y comenzó a correr sin perder tiempo, pero al instante fue interceptada por más de esas cosas, haciéndola parar en seco. Su corazón latía desesperado, era el fin.

Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-pero qué tenemos aquí…-dijo un hombre de edad mediana, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó hasta donde se encontraba.- ¿qué hace una delicia como tú en un lugar como este?,-sonrió con morbosamente y le sujeto ambos brazos.-es mi día de suerte, al parecer voy a "divertirme" mucho contigo.-le dijo viendo el cuerpo de la joven para después colocarse tras de ella y sujetarla con un brazo, dejando libre el otro para meterlo en la entrepierna de Victoria, mientras esta forcejeaba.-podría convertirte en vampiresa en este instante, pero me sería muy difícil controlarte después… necesito "tomarte" primero y después veré que haré contigo…podrías ser mi fiel sirvienta, sí, eso es, un goul como todos los demás.-comenzó a reír y colocó su mano en la parte más íntima de la agente, por encima de la tela, hundiendo sus dedos lo más que le permitía la prenda.-qué gusto que aún seas virgen… no sabes como te voy a "disfrutar".-dijo apunto de deslizar su mano dentro de su ropa interior.

-¡suéltame!-gritó llena de angustia. Iba a morir, lo sabía, moriría devorada por esos "gouls", claro, después de ser violada por él… no había nada que hacer, estaba perdida.

Y entonces…

Un disparo atravesó la cabeza de un goul, haciéndolo cenizas.

-¿pero qué…?-exclamó sorprendido al ver como sus sirvientes eran reducidos a polvo por aquel sujeto frente a ellos.- ¡¿quién rayos eres tú?!-le preguntó enfurecido interrumpiendo su "labor".

Él sonrió.

-un asesino.

Victoria sonrió enormemente al verlo, jamás se había sentido tan aliviada y feliz, no moriría. Pero su felicidad duró poco, cómo rayos pensaba salvarla.

Alucard miró detenidamente la escena, y notó algo diferente en ella, todo era bastante similar, excepto porque esta vez no tenía muchas ganas de ser balaceado y el hecho de que Victoria hubiese extraviado parte de su uniforme. Pero de ahí en fuera nada había variado mucho.

Cesaron los disparos, el cartucho cayó al suelo y él sin mostrar preocupación alguna lo repuso con toda la calma del mundo. Dirigió su vista al otro vampiro y sonrió con malicia.

-es tu turno.-le advirtió apuntándolo.

-no lo creo.-le respondió comenzando a sudar, tomando a la policía como escudo humano.-no te atreverás a dispararle. Seguramente te mandaron para rescatar a algún superviviente, ¿no es así? Si me dejas ir no le haré nada, ¿qué dices?

Miró a Victoria, la cual lo veía asustada.

-agente, ¿quieres venir conmigo?-le preguntó como aquella vez en Cheders.

Ella lo miró entre angustiada y triste. No sabía qué hacer.

-no querrás morirte ahora.-hizo una pausa y reconoció esa mirada en sus ojos… aceptaría.- ¿vendrás conmigo?, ¡respóndeme!-presionó el vampiro a la chica para hacerla decir ese desesperado y tan ansiado…

-sí.-respondió apretando los ojos, confiando plenamente en su decisión.

El sonido de la bala resonó en los oídos de la chica casi al instante de sentir el proyectil perforándole el pulmón. La sangre no reparó en salir y teñir de rojo carmín su pecho.

Cayó al suelo casi inmóvil, no podía hablar mucho, la sangre se esparció por su blusa y en su interior, provocándole una asfixia lenta y dolorosa. La sombra del vampiro de Hellsing cubrió su rostro, movió levemente su cabeza con mucho esfuerzo a la derecha para poder ver a Alucard, pero le era difícil, todo era muy confuso.

Se inclinó a su lado y la llevó a su regazo, descubriéndole el cuello. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y le sonrió dulcemente.

-fue tu decisión.-ella sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos, mientras que él acercaba su boca al cuello de la joven y le daba una segunda vida… junto a él.

Todo había sucedido como debía ser. Su dulce aprendiz volvía con él.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio el rostro de su ahora amo Alucard. Se incorporó en la cama y aún algo débil preguntó.

-¿dónde estoy?

-en la institución Hellsing.-respondió tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

-¿Hellsing?-preguntó por inercia.

-es la encargada de erradicar de la faz de la tierra a todo aquellos seres denominados no-muertos...vampiros. Ahora tú trabajarás aquí, y yo seré tu maestro.

No comprendió muy bien al principio y simplemente asintió con un "ajá", para luego repentinamente tocar su pecho, recordando haber sido herida. Ante su asombro pudo sentir que no tenía un agujero a través de su pulmón, suspiró aliviada y se percató de que Alucard aún estaba a su lado.

Ella lo miró y preguntó no muy convencida con algo de temor.

-entonces… ¿eres mi amo?-dijo apretando la sabana algo asustada.-tú, ¿e-eres vampiro?

Sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos.

-ahora tú lo eres también.-hizo una pausa y se levantó.-ese será tu nuevo uniforme.-le dijo señalando la prenda que se hallaba en la mesa.-está es tu habitación, Walter vendrá a darte algunas instrucciones, y no salgas del subterráneo durante el día...-le dio las indicaciones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-oh…-pronunció tristemente, bajando la mirada al verlo alejarse, dejándola sola.-gracias.-murmuró débilmente.

Alucard se detuvo y reflexionó la situación, no podía permitir que todo sucediera de igual forma, claro que no, está vez todo comenzaría como debió haber sido desde un principio.

Sonrió para sí aún de espaldas a ella y comentó con una voz suave.

-veo que no estás muy agradecida.-dijo volteándose hacia ella.

-no, no. Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.-respondió nerviosa.-en serio lo estoy.

-no te ves muy animada.-alegó con una sonrisa acercándose de nuevo.

-claro que sí.-repuso sonrojándose un poco al tenerlo otra vez frente a ella.

-si piensas que estarás sola estás muy equivocada.-le dijo acercando su rostro al suyo.

-¿q-qué está haciendo… amo?-le preguntó sintiendo un temblor en todo el cuerpo y sin nada más que agregar la besó. Al separarse de ella sonrió nuevamente y la miró directo a los ojos.

-¿estás de acuerdo con la relación maestro-aprendiz?, o, si tu quisieras, me sentiría muy afortunado si desearas ser mi "compañera formal". Tú decides.

Victoria lo miró sorprendida, su pecho le ardía, sus piernas le temblaban, se sentía emocionada, asustada, ansiosa, tantas emociones se apoderaron de ella que no sabía que responder. Es verdad que era lo que siempre quiso, de otra manera, pero era lo que quería, aunque sentía que se estaba precipitando un poco. Alucard era atractivo, pero no sabía si debía responder "si o no", no esperaba que le hiciera esa proposición tan rápido y… ¿qué tal si sólo estaba jugando?, ¿si sólo quería ridiculizarla?

Él comprendió lo que sucedía y dejó salir una leve risa.

-¿no me dirás que estás nerviosa, agente?-hizo una pausa y colocó su mano sobre la de esta, adquiriendo seriedad.-sé que sonará extraño viniendo de mí, incluso decir lo siguiente no suena como yo, pero es necesario que lo diga ahora, por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder en el futuro.-aquellas palabras captaron la atención de ella. Su mirada carmín se posó en él y un poco temerosa aceptó escucharlo. Alucard la miró con dulzura y prosiguió después de quitarse los lentes.-no te convertí en vampiresa sólo para salvarte la vida… sino porque la primera vez que te vi, sentí que había encontrado a la persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida.-Victoria se conmovió enormemente, nadie nunca antes le había dicho algo tan hermoso.- y sólo quiero que sea así… ¿sabes?, nunca antes me había sentido de este modo, sólo hasta que llegaste tú y…no soportaría perderte…no después de todo lo que pasé contigo…-Hizo una breve pausa y agregó.-sólo quiero tu amor, tu dulce sonrisa, tu aroma, tu mirada llena de amaneceres… te quiero a ti… Victoria… porque te amo.

La mirada de Victoria se desbordó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, bajó el rostro unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír dulcemente provocando desconcierto en el vampiro. Elevó su rostro y lo miró sonriendo, dejando que las gotas cristalinas de sus ojos siguieran fluyendo. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con emoción, sorprendiéndolo por completo al momento de decir llena de alegría su decisión.

-yo… **te amo**.-exclamó aferrándose a él, pronunciando las dos palabras mágicas que podían hacer que el mundo dejara de girar, que el cielo se tiñera de rosa, que el arco iris brillara más intensamente, que el sol bailara con la luna y que sus corazones se fundieran en uno solo. Sólo un "te amo" encerraba todo el amor del mundo, capaz de unirlos nuevamente aún estando en diferentes mundos o universos paralelos, esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para expresar cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Alucard la tomó entre sus brazos y sintió su calidez nuevamente. Respiró el dulce perfume que la envolvía, el aroma de su piel, su delicadeza que lo había cautivado desde un principio, su forma de ser: de niña y mujer… su inocencia e ingenuidad.

Al tenerla junto a él recordó tantas cosas… su primer encuentro… el beso… aquella noche a su lado… sus lágrimas… Nunca imaginó enamorarse algún día, no estaba en sus planes, pero una noche… simplemente ocurrió cuando menos lo esperaba… una dulce y tierna jovencita apareció repentinamente en su vida….

Ahora todo comenzaría de forma diferente, las cosas tomarían otro rumbo… otra dirección… pero no importaba nada de eso ahora que Victoria estaba a su lado…

Fin.

**Mis notas:** ahhh, no me golpeen!! Si no les gusta el final pues…. No me linchen!! Lamento la demora pero había olvidado actualizar por andar haciendo otros fics. Gracias por todos los comentarios, se los agradezco.


End file.
